A Fish With The Sharks
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: Riley is sent to Fox River disguised as a boy. Will anyone figure her out and how long is she going to survive in and out of prison? Michael/OC FINISHED
1. Pilot

AN: Hope you like this story, I've always liked this idea and decided to write my own.

Disclaimer: Prison Break is not mine, neither is anything you find familiar.

Summary: Riley gets sent to Fox River disguised as a boy. Will anyone figure her out and how long is she going to survive? Michael/OC

* * *

"_Riley Black, you are hereby sentenced to 30 years at Fox River. Sentence to be carried out immediately". _

I grinned as I remembered the look on everyone's faces when the "honourable" judge said that.

I personally didn't think he was all that honourable seeing as he put me in a _male_ prison. Did he not notice the fact that I'm female?

"What are you grinning at?" One of the guards snapped at me, he obviously didn't know how to treat a women. Just because I now look like a boy doesn't mean they have to treat me like one. Actually I probably need toughening up, otherwise I might as well hop into a body bag now.

"Nothing boss" I smirked at him, I was still a little bitter that they chopped my hair off, now the red strands fell into my eyes, and it was very irritating especially when your trying to give someone a death glare but all you can think about is the annoying piece of hair in your eyes.

The bus pulled to a stop, and we were "asked" to_ hurry our asses up_. I know, these people are so polite. I stepped off the bus and stumbled against the person in front of me. Luckily he didn't notice, he was too busy looking around at his new home. He had major ink on him from what I could see, all up him arms were tattoos.

Most of the prisoners didn't even look at us, but some were leaning on the fence looking at us. Hopefully I didn't look as scared and intimidated as I felt, I put on my "mask" and walked forward with the rest of them.

"Black!" One of the C.O's yelled, and gestured for me to follow him. He lead me to the wardens office, where I had to wait for a bit. I could see the secretary looking at me, either having already been informed that I was a girl or she was wondering what I had done to get sent here this early, seeing as I was still in the hideous orange jumpsuit that I was forced into. What can I say? Orange just isn't my colour.

I just stared at her, she got a little unnerved and I felt a bit happy that I could at least intimidate someone in here. Even if it was the secretary.

"Warden Pope will see you now" She said, one of the guards grabbed my arm and walked with me to the door. I felt like a six year old.

"Ahhh, Miss Black take a seat" He gestured to the uncomfortable looking chairs in front of his desk. Even though I would have much rather preferred to stand, I thought I should try to get along with the man who could make my life a living hell for the rest of my sentence.

Once I was seated he frowned at me.

"You've put us in a rather precarious position. We've never had a female inmate before but I hope that you will find yourself safe and comfortable here at Fox River. Now, you'll be given separate shower times, and you'll have your own cell. But I'm afraid you'll have to eat with everyone else and have the same yard time"

That didn't sound so bad, at least I wont have to worry about a cell mate.

"Because you have certain needs that male's tend not to have, you will go to the infirmary to sort that out. I see you also have type one diabetes. You will also get your medical needs while you are there. All the guards and staff have been notified of your situation. Do you have any questions?" He looked at me patiently. It was quite obvious that he was very distressed about my situation.

"Where can I change?" I held up my uniform. He thinks quickly.

"You can change in the staff bathroom, then you'll go to your cell" He nods to the guard behind me and I'm once again walking.

I look at the guards name tag it read "Bellick", he had a firm grip on my arm and I was beginning to lose feeling in it.

"Any tighter and my arm's going to fall off" I told him, he looked down and loosened his grip a little.

"Sorry, I'm used to men. Got to keep a tight grip cause I don't want them causing any trouble" He said gruffly

I made a non-committal noise. I had a bad feeling about this guard, he seemed like someone who I wouldn't get on with.

"Here we are, I'll be right outside so don't try anything" I just shrugged and went inside the cubicle, this will probably be the nicest bathroom I'll see in a long time.

I quickly got out of the horrible orange jumpsuit, there was binding around my chest to keep my boobs down. It was uncomfortable but it was better then being found out. I slipped on the blue trousers, I got to keep my own shoes because they didn't have any in my size. Unfortunately I had to wear boxers, surprisingly they were quite comfortable and fit well. I then slipped on my white under shirt and the blue prison issued shirt.

I stepped out of the cubicle and looked in the mirror. I could fit in as a very scrawny man now. I've just got to get myself a reputation and I'll fit in just fine.

"Hey, are you having trouble. Cause if you want I can help you out" Bellick shouted through the door.

I quickly walked out, and he once again grabbed my arm. He was smirking to himself, apparently he thought he had me scared. He was in for quite a shock, I can take care of myself very well.

We were getting closer to Gen-Pop, I could hear people talking. There was a loud buzzing noise as we were admitted inside. I got dragged up a flight of stairs, and down the landing.

"Open on 41" Bellick shouted, making me flinch. The cell door buzzed as I walked inside. "Good luck" He smiled at me, and suddenly the reality hit me. I was in serious trouble.

"Have fun Sucre you got a new cellie and a new neighbour. Isn't it your lucky day" He then lent close to my cell door and whispered "You might want to work on your voice, it's a bit high for a man" With that he left, and I sat on my bed.

The next day I was out in the yard, when I spotted the guy I bumped into yesterday. He was speaking to a Latino man, they were then joined by some other cons. I looked away towards the rest of the yard. It was nothing special but it looked like everyone had their place.

Now all I had to do was find where I fit.

I walked towards the bleachers, I was quite calm for someone in my situation. I made sure that I looked confident, and I all but strutted towards my destination. I walked to the top and sat. It felt nice to just sit and look around. There was a nice breeze but that just made my hair annoy me. So I ran my hand through it, and sighed.

I was then joined by someone. I looked over and saw him look me up and down, I immediately felt uncomfortable and wanted to move. But instead I held my ground.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, I made sure my voice was low but natural. I could only hope that he didn't notice anything wrong with me.

He smirked at me. "Just wanted to introduce myself" He said with a southern accent. "The names T-Bag" He then looked around the yard, then back at me.

"Riley" I wouldn't let it show but I was intimidated by him.

"Well Riley, what brings you to this part of the woods?" His eyes held a predatory look and I resisted the urge to run.

"Just wanted to sit" I raised my eyebrows at him, wanting to know if he wanted something or not.

"Now, now no need to look at me like that. I'm not gonna do anything, just wanted to know if you wanted to join our family. A fights coming and no offence but you look like you need all the help you can get" I looked at the "family" they were all white. So I assumed this was a race vs race thing.

"Well no offence but I don't think I want anything to do with your war or your family" He looked angry, then looked amused.

"Well Red, I'm sorry but as soon as you walked through those doors you were involved" He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I can take care of myself" I then removed his arm from around my shoulders. "Thanks for your offer though" I then walked off the bleachers. As I did so I saw a man sitting at a table, his hair slicked back, watching the two of us. He saw me looking and nodded. He then glared at T-Bag.

I think it's safe to say that those two aren't the best of friends.

Yard time was over, we were escorted back to our cells. I sat down but it wasn't for very long, before I heard.

"Open on 41" I looked up and saw a different guard. "Black infirmary" I slid off my bunk and walked after him.

Once we reached the infirmary, I finally meet Dr. Tancredi. She smiled as she saw me enter, I returned the smile, I could tell that we were going to get along just fine.

"Hello Riley, my name is Sarah Tancredi. But you can call me Sarah. Now if you could take a seat" I did as I was told. She told the guard to wait outside.

She rolled up my sleeve, I could tell she was a bit mystified by my tattoo. It was a quote on the inside of my wrist that said "Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is it's twin brother" it was quite small, you would have to squint to read what it says.

"Nice tattoo" She said while injecting me with insulin.

"Thanks" I thought about when I got it, it was to uphold my spirits when I was in a bad place. I was snapped out of my memories by Sarah asking me something.

"Sorry?" I asked, she smiled at me again.

"I said how are you holding up?" She looked genuinely concerned.

"As well as I can" I replied.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your situation, and if there's anything you feel you need to talk about or if someone is treating you poorly, I am here" I smiled, it felt good to know that someone cared.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" I was then cuffed again and led back to my cell. I saw the tattoo guy again, he must be going to the infirmary as well. He watched me walk away, and I tried my best to act natural.

"Open on 41" I lay on my bed, shut my eyes and listened to everyone talking.

I must have fallen asleep cause the next day came quickly. It was chapel day, and as I sat in a pew, I saw the death row inmates scattered about.

I listened to Chaplain's words "The son of man must be delivered into the hands of sinners and be crucified. And on the third day rise again. And they remembered his words and so should you. Good day gentlemen, and let God be with you"

I stood up waiting to be led back to my cell, when I saw tattoo guy go up to a death row inmate. I could hear what they were saying,

"Michael?" The inmate said, so that's his name, now I can stop calling him tattoo guy. They just stood there for a minute before he said "Why?"

But that was all I heard as I was hurried along by Bellick. Once I was in my cell, I started sketching. I found that this relaxes me so I drew my cell.

"Scofield get it together. Pope wants to see you" I looked up and a C.O walking past with tatto- I mean Michael following. Interesting, he was my neighbour.

Apparently it was visitation, and I was told this would be when I would shower. Seeing as it was very unlikely for anyone to visit me and no one would notice if I wasn't there.

"Okay you got twenty minutes" C.O Pattinson, was the one to take me today. Thankfully, because I would not feel comfortable with Bellick.

I quickly showered, I didn't feel very comfortable in there. It was very open and apparently I was becoming paranoid.

I walked out feeling very refreshed, Pattinson grabbed my arm and led me back to Gen-Pop, I joined the line of people coming back from visitation, I saw Scofield in the line. It was tier time so all the cells were opened so I followed Scofield up the stairs and watched him walk into his. Then I walked into my own.

I wasn't alone for very long, because I had a visitor. It was the man I saw glaring at T-Bag.

He leaned on the side of my cell.

"I heard that you said no to T-Bag" He said, in a European accent.

"What of it?" I asked, standing up.

"Nothing, it's just not many new fish say no to him"

"Guess I'm not just anyone" He smirked at me.

"I'm John Abruzzi" He held out his hand

"Riley Black" I shook it

It was yard time, and this time I stayed away from the bleachers. I instead leaned against the fence near the phones. I saw Abruzzi on the phone, he looked troubled. I looked the other way and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw T-Bag next to me.

"So Red been thinking about my offer. Are you ready to crawl back now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No thanks, I'm still good" He looked like he didn't like that answer, and moved closer to me.

"Are you sure Red?" I smirked at him, and moved backwards away from him.

"Pretty sure" He smirked back and walked away, back to the bleachers.

I saw Abruzzi and some of his "goons" start walking towards Scofield, and I started getting curious, so I walked closer. By the time I got there one of his goons had hit Scofield in the stomach. Scofield then hit Abruzzi in the face. I just stood there shocked, this was the first prison fight that I had witnessed. The two men then took turns hitting him until a guard tower CEO shot at the ground.

I quickly dropped to the ground, the C.O's ran in and I saw Abruzzi being forced down. Yard time was obviously over.

It was visitation again, so that meant shower time for me. I let the water run over me, it felt good, relaxing.

I knew I only had twenty minutes so I hurried. Bellick was escorting me today and he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So, how's life in here?" He asked.

"As good as it can be" I replied, keeping my eyes forward. I still hadn't changed my opinion of him. In fact it just got worse and worse.

"You know I can make your life much more easier" He ran his hand up and down my arm.

"You know I can sue for sexual harassment" I smirked at him, while he looked angry.

"Open on 41" I laughed quietly, someone didn't take rejection very well. I looked down and saw T-Bag looking up at me. I knew someone else who was like that as well.

"Open on 41" I looked up from what I was sketching, a half finished picture of T-Bag. So far I had sketched basically anything I could. And I was now moving on to people, I had discovered that I was actually pretty good, and my drawings were quite lifelike.

"Open on 40" I was a bit confused now.

"Both of you infirmary" Now I understood. I glanced at Michael when we walked together, and found him looking at me like I was a puzzle piece.

We had soon reached the infirmary, and today I was treated by the nurse. She was very nice and sympathised with my situation, but I couldn't help but like Sarah better. I was soon finished and walking back to Gen-Pop with Scofield.

I was once again leaning against the fence when Abruzzi once again came up to me.

"How would you like to make some extra cash?" He asked.

"I'm quite happy being penniless, and left alone" I started moving away when he grabbed my arm.

"You might want to be more careful with how you speak to people around here Fish" He warned me.

I just smirked at him and walked, he walked next to me.

"I admire your courage and that's why I want you on my side"

"And why am I required to take sides?" I stopped, and looked around the yard. I saw Scofield talking to someone, it looked like they were doing some business. I tilted my head to one side and looked back to Abruzzi.

"Because it makes your like a whole lot easier" He then walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

Back in my cell I heard Bellick say.

"Scofield! I don't know what you did but Abruzzi wanted me to give you this P.I. card. Congratulations, you just joined the ranks of the employed"

That got me thinking. What the hell is P.I.?

* * *

AN: Soooo! Tell me what you think. I tried to do the whole episode but some bits I obviously couldn't because Riley isn't in the group yet. So that was the first chapter the next one should be up soon.


	2. Allen

I was in the yard, and I was beginning to realise what T-Bag said when there was a war coming. Blacks and Whites were becoming separated, this did not bode well for me. Whether the inmates knew it or not I was the most vulnerable person in here and if a fight broke out I wouldn't last very long. No matter how well I could protect myself, I simply lacked the strength.

I had made a friend in Charles Westmorland, we were sitting at a table, when Scofield turned up. I took this as my queue to leave.

"See you later Charles" I walked over to the bleachers but didn't sit, I didn't want a replay of my first day.

I watched some white men try to go to the weights, but they were forced away. This was not good for me at all.

* * *

I was back in my cell, when I scraped my finger on a piece of metal.

"Great, this is just great" I muttered to myself, I walked over to the sink and turned the tap on. Except that it wouldn't turn on.

"What the-" I turned when I heard shouting and C.O's seemed to be searching people's cells. Well I wasn't too worried, I had nothing to hide.

Seemed like my neighbours did though. I saw the Warden, Bellick and a few other guards outside my cell, talking to Scofield and the Latino.

Pope smiled at me, but then looked away as his attention had been caught.

"Is there a problem here deputy?" He says walking closer.

I tuned their conversation out as someone came and searched my cell motioning for me to wait outside.

As I did so I saw Scofield staring at the Warden.

"Your not a good liar. Come on Sucre your going to the SHU" Sucre walks past me, and I turn and watch the guard check my cell.

I looked back in time to hear Bellick say "You're in the old man's back pocket aren't you. Well let me tell you something, he may run this place during the day. But I run it during the night"

I bit my lip and wondered what Scofield had done to get on Bellick's bad side. I looked up to see Abruzzi staring at me, when I caught his gaze he nodded. I looked down to see T-Bag also staring at me, I couldn't help but feel like they were playing tug-of-war and I was the rope.

* * *

After Chapel, I was back in the Yard. I was watching Scofield run his hands over the bleachers, I had absolutely no idea what he was doing and my attention was averted when Abruzzi once again came up to me.

"What do you want now John?" I was getting annoyed at the attention I kept getting from both him and T-Bag. I was supposed to keep it low for the first month or so, well that was according to my plan but apparently my plan isn't working too well for me.

"I don't want anything. I'm just standing here" He tried to look innocent but it wasn't working.

"Seriously?" He sighed.

"Look, I don't think you realise what T-Bag is. He's an animal, he will eat you up and spit you out"

"I appreciate your concern but as I've said before I can take care of myself" He sighed again.

"Ok, but you need help with anything. I got your back" I was quite happy to hear those words, but I was a guy so I had to act like it. So I nodded my head while he walked away.

I watched as T-Bag went up to Scofield with another man hanging on to his pocket. I was quite disgusted by this display, I saw him slap the man's hand away and show his other pocket to Scofield, I don't know why but I was anxious about this.

Scofield then said something that T-Bag didn't like, and Scofield then walked off the bleachers. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

His eyes flashed to mine, and then away again. The whistle was then blown, and I moved to walk back into Gen-Pop.

* * *

Nothing interesting happened until the next day back in the yard.

Scofield was once again on the bleachers, doing something to the bench. From where I was standing I couldn't quite see what. What I did see was T-Bag walking towards him.

I sighed, thinking about all the trouble Scofield had been getting into. But then I had to think to myself, why did I care?

He jumped down and handed T-Bag something. I started to walk towards Westmorland, not wanting to be caught staring at those two.

"Hey Charles, what's up?" I ask as I take the seat next to him. He smiled at me, and continued to pet his cat.

"Nothing much, same as every day" I laughed, it was nice sitting with Charles, he didn't expect every moment to be filled with talking.

* * *

It was tier time, and I was sitting on my bunk sketching once again. When I got up to put my book away, I noticed Scofield going into T-Bag's cell. I wondered why the hell anyone would willingly go into his cell.

And then surprise, surprise T-Bag was coming along. I rolled my eyes at the man following closely behind. I leant against the bar on the landing and watched the exchange, when it was over Scofield came back up and leant on the bar next to me. I didn't look but I could tell he was watching me.

When I finally did look over, I saw that he was still looking at me.

"What?" I titled my head to one side. He narrowed his eyes slightly as if he was frustrated.

"Are you friends with T-Bag?" I snorted.

"I would say acquaintances, but that's being generous"

He smirked before looking away, he looked frustrated. I walked back into my cell and sat on the bed. Scofield leant on the bar's of my cell.

"If you asked him to do something would he do it?" He looked straight into my eyes and I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"T-Bag only does something if he gets something in return. And in my case, I'm pretty sure what he wants from me, but I don't want to do that" His interest had apparently been caught.

"What did he want you to do?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Him and Abruzzi want me in their 'family' thing, I don't really want to though" He nodded, and then walked away. Thanks for the goodbye dude.

* * *

It was shower day, and everyone but me was using the facilities. I had been told to stay out of sight until it was time to get back, so I was wandering around behind the showers. I saw Scofield with the man he was doing business with a few weeks ago.

The man left, with his friends. And Scofield punched the bars, he looked seriously annoyed. I got out of there before he could spot me.

* * *

"Head's up Cons. Stand at your gate"

It was count, and I stood in front of my cell watching everyone else. I could almost taste the blood-lust in the air.

One man suddenly stepped forward.

"C-Note get back on your number" I was starting to get worried, so I backed up into my cell and watched the madness unfold.

I saw Scofield go flying over the railing before someone came into my cell. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his wrist and slammed it into the bed. I heard a crunch and pushed him out. I was quite proud to say that no one else came in.

Then I heard T-Bag scream "Scofield!"

I saw smoke can's being dropped, and inmates were trying to avoid it. But over the chaos T-Bag was still clearly heard, screaming "Your a dead man Scofield"

* * *

Later that night the Pope came to give us all a visit.

"I don't really know what to say to you gentlemen. I try to give you the benefit of the doubt. I try to treat you with respect. But you can't respect yourselves. So there's going to be a 48 hour lockdown. No showers, no visitations. And I strongly suggest that you all learn how to get along. Otherwise the next time it's going to be a week and the time after that a month. Think about it"

I don't know about anyone else but I am definitely listening to what he says, I mean a month without a shower I am still a girl. And I love hygiene!

I can hear something scraping the floor in the next cell.

"You in there Pretty?" The scraping stopped, as T-Bag's voice carried throughout the prison.

"I know your there" His voice sent shivers down my spine, I sure was glad that I wasn't Scofield at the moment.

"Just want you to know that I'm coming for you. You've got nowhere to run. You're trapped in that little hole of yours. Trapped like a pig that I'm gonna slaughter" Even though that wasn't directed at me, I am actually shit scared.

* * *

The next day started out with yard time, I was becoming accustom to my routine I had. Lean on the fence, randomly watch Scofield or any other prisoner for a little while. Get confronted by either T-Bag or Abruzzi, then go talk to Westmorland for a little bit.

Scofield went up to the Infirmary a little while ago, and I couldn't see Abruzzi. As if on queue T-Bag leaned against the fence next to me.

"I don't think you understand what I've been offering you"

"And what exactly is that?" I looked at him, and he once again held the predatory look.

"Protection, against the Negro's, against everybody" His accent was very pronounced.

"I don't think you understand what I've been telling you, I can take care of myself" I could tell that he was at the end of his tether.

"Well then you better watch your back boy, otherwise someone might just do something. And you ain't gonna be able to protect yourself" He hissed as he pulled back and walked away. He turned his head and winked at me.

I think I just got myself an enemy. I think?


	3. Cell Test

I was in the infirmary getting my shot when I heard guards shouting.

"We need help out here"

Sarah rushed outside and started shouting something medical that I didn't understand. It took a while, but I was remembered.

A guard came and started to lead me back to Gen-Pop, when I walked back Doc and Bellick I caught a snippet of their conversation.

"Blade went right through his foot huh?" She said, that alone was enough to make me wince. I peered into the room that the injured inmate was in, and my eyes widened when I saw it was Michael Scofield.

* * *

It wasn't until yard time that I saw Michael again, he was talking to Lincoln Burrows, I had learnt his name from Abruzzi who I had become sort of friends with.

He was being careful with his foot, I had asked Abruzzi if he knew what happened but he said he didn't.

"Hey Riley?" I looked to see who was talking to me. It was T-Bag.

I waited for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you was tugging on anyone's pocket?" It took me a second to understand what he was saying, and then the feeling of outrage built up inside me.

"No! I'm not 'tugging on anyone's pocket' and I will not. So if that's what you came over for you get just stop that train of thought in it's tracks" He chuckled to himself.

"It's just you an Abruzzi are getting awful close, I would hate to think if something happened to him and you lost your best buddy" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me back into the fence.

"Now, now. Don't be getting the wrong idea, I'm not gonna do anything to dear ol' John. Just be careful with what you say to people cause not every one is as nice as I am. They won't hesitate to give you a whack"

I ducked under his arm, and ignored him calling for me. I could see Michael looking over from where he was raking.

* * *

I was back in the infirmary, getting my insulin shot.

"Do you know Michael Scofield?" Doc asks me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Not really, had a conversation here and there, he's my neighbour" I had no idea why she wanted to know.

She put the needle down, and looked me in the eye.

"He's been asking about you lately"

"Oh, why?"

"I don't know, does he know that your a girl?" I frown, I sure as hell hope not.

"Not that I know of, no one has figured it out yet, and with any luck it will stay that way"

What if he had figured it out, what was I supposed to do then? Would he tell anyone? Now I was starting to panic.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he doesn't know it was just a thought" She tried to calm me. It didn't work.

* * *

Some guards were outside my cell, Sucre was moving to a different cell. I had no idea why, if I was cellie's with Scofield I definitely wouldn't want to leave.

I heard Scofield go in the cell, and talk with Sucre. I couldn't hear the exact words, but I could tell that he didn't want Sucre to go.

Glad to see someone had made a friend.

Sucre then walked past my cell, with his box full of stuff. He glanced at me while following a C.O to his new cell. I could hear Scofield hit the wall that joined out cell, looks like someone is not happy.

We were all escorted into the cafeteria, I usually either sat alone or with Westmorland. Today it was the former, we were talking about his cat.

I know we are so interesting, but there is only so much we can talk about. I wasn't exactly being kept updated in the news department, and Westmorland was more than happy to talk about his cat, so I pretended to listen. If that's what makes him happy, then good for him.

After eating my horrible tasting food, it was yard time once again. In the queue I saw Scofield being grabbed and forced through a door. I pretended not to see it and looked the other way, I regretted that when I was also pulled through the door.

Inside the room stood T-Bag and Abruzzi with a couple of his goons behind them, the goons that dragged me and Scofield inside were standing behind us, so much for that escape.

I was standing there awkwardly, not really knowing why I was pulled in. And from the look I was getting from Michael he obviously didn't either.

"You know I was thinking I was gonna gut you bowel to stern as soon as I laid eyes on you. But alack the day you look so pretty when your scared" T-Bag looked over at Abruzzi before continuing.

"I think we're gonna get the love out the way before we move onto the hate, what do you say to that Pretty? Hmmm... yeah. Maybe it's time I lit that fire once and for all, huh, and then I could move onto you Red. Does anyone object?"

He puts the knife down on the table nearest to him, I still had no idea what I was doing here. Once he had fully let go of the knife, Abruzzi elbowed him in the face. T-Bag fell back and Abruzzi punched him in the face again.

I couldn't control the expression on my face, which was complete and utter shock. I thought we were done for, and from Michael's expression I could tell he thought the exact same thing.

Abruzzi then walked over to us, leaving T-Bag to be beaten up by the goons.

"Eh, he talks to much" And then he took Scofield, and walked away. Once I got over my shock, I left the room. And not a moment too soon, because just after I left C.O's rushed in there. I let out a breath and continued on like nothing had happened.

* * *

"Open on 40!" I looked away from Abruzzi's cell to see Bellick walking past. He hit his baton on my cell door, and winked at me. I resisted the urge to dry heave.

"Scofield, found you a new cellie. As luck would have it I found him in the psych ward and your the only guy with an empty tray"

"That's not true. Riley doesn't have a cellie" My eyes widened, what excuse did Pope tell Bellick to use.

"Black has serious issue's being inside an enclosed area with other people. The shock alone would probably kill him, now I was all for that but Pope wouldn't allow it" I nearly slapped myself in frustration. Like no one was going to realise that wasn't true. Hopefully Scofield is the only one that heard.

Bellick enters the cell, and I heard some tapping. After that Bellick shouted for "Haywire", and Haywire shuffled past my cell. I could tell that he wasn't all there, just by the way he eyes continually shifted.

* * *

In the yard, I was leaning against the fence. T-Bag was still in the infirmary so I had nothing to worry about from him. I was still wondering why I had to see the little display, but I figured Abruzzi wanted me to see how much power he had or something.

I kept my eyes peeled for Haywire, I didn't want to start talking to him. Unfortunately fate hates me so when I looked to my left he was breathing straight into my ear.

"What the hell! Back up man!" He just continued staring at me, eventually he cocked his head, and started tugging on his shirt. I backed away slowly, I was afraid of doing something that would startle him. Like a wild animal.

When I had gotten a couple of feet away I could see Haywire still staring at me. It was quite unnerving and to make matters worse, Scofield was staring at me as well. I was becoming seriously paranoid, it was like I could see jigsaw pieces coming together in his head. I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Wow :) I just realised I haven't put a disclaimer on any of these chapters so here it is.

I do not own any of the characters other that Riley Black. Every thing you recognise I cannot take any credit for.

So anyway, hope you like it.


	4. Cute Poison

Haywire was in front of my cell peering in, I slowly got up from my bunk and leaned against the wall. Trying to ignore him, I had the sneaky suspicion that he knew more then he let on.

"Open on 40" The C.O had to pull Haywire away from his staring and shoved him into his cell. "Close on 40"

I put my arms through the bars and looked around. Abruzzi nodded at me from above in his cell, and then started talking to his cellie. I could see Westmorland sitting with his cat and it made me smile. I should ask how he could it in here.

I saw C.O Mac tap on the bars of Scofield's cell.

"Candy time Haywire" I saw a nurse hand over a cup full of pills.

Mac smiled at me, and then said something to Haywire. They then walked away, and I could hear the sound of retching coming from next door. I furrowed my eyebrows, was Haywire not taking his pills?

* * *

It was in the yard when I noticed Haywire following me around, I pretended not to notice. I seriously had a problem with him.

I waited until Scofield left and then I walked up to Abruzzi and sat next to him on the bleachers.

"You know you said you had my back?" I asked him, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah" He said.

"Well, I have a little bit of a problem. I seem to have a puppy dog that's insisting on following me around" I motioned over to Haywire, who was once again scribbling in his notebook.

"Haywire" Abruzzi laughed. "What did you do to get him interested in what you got going on"

"Hey, I didn't do anything. The guy's a whack job, just started staring at me, creeps me out" As if to prove my point, Haywire starting staring at me again, and then frantically scribbled in his book.

"I see what you mean, I'll try and do something about it" I smiled at him relieved.

It was good to have someone who had connections as a friend.

* * *

Visitation came round quickly and I was once again whisked off to the showers.

After I was dressed, I was led to the Wardens office. I fidgeted in my chair wondering what I had done wrong.

"Relax your not in trouble" He told me. "I just wanted to ask you, how you were settling in. I would have asked sooner, but as you can probably tell I'm a very busy man"

"I'm okay, you know. Settling in as good as I can" I didn't tell him about my Haywire situation.

"You know you can tell me anything, and I'll try my best to help you" I nodded my head. No way was I a rat, and I never would be.

* * *

I saw Abruzzi walking with Scofield in the yard. I assumed they were talking about Haywire by the way they kept glancing at him, but then the looked at me. I looked away quickly pretending that I hadn't been looking at them.

I walked over to the fence and as I usually did, leant against it. I must of zoned out because when I came back Haywire was in front of me.

"Hi there" He smiled at me, I could practically see the insanity in his eyes.

"Hey" I said back nervously.

"I know what you are" He giggled. He really needs to get back to the whack shack.

"Yeah an inmate" I walked away, but I could hear what he said behind me.

"A girl" He said in a sing-song voice. I stopped in my tracks, I could see Abruzzi and Scofield looking at us. I didn't turn, and carried on walking.

* * *

As we were walking out in to the yard again, I saw Haywire sketching, looking at Scofield, and then start sketching again.

I sat at a table by myself for a couple of minutes before Scofield sat down opposite me.

"Yeah?" I asked, his eyes seem to glance over my face. He didn't say anything and I was about to get up until what he said froze me.

"So Haywire told me something" I held my breath and looked down.

"You shouldn't believe what he says, he's nuts" I try to escape this conversation.

"He told me that you were not what you look like" I tried to laugh but it seemed to get stuck in my throat.

"Oh yeah?" I could feel his gaze burning into the side of my face, and I could tell that some puzzle pieces were being put together.

"It makes a lot of sense, you never being in the showers, you having your own cell. The fact that the guards always seem to keep an extra eye out for you" He smirked at me, and my breathing seemed to speed up.

"Your a girl" He whispered. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe Haywire had told someone. I swallowed as my throat had suddenly become dry and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone. But I need you to do something for me" I obviously took that the wrong way.

"Ha, I don't think so" He furrowed his eyebrows until he got what his words implied.

"No, no. I don't mean that" I calmed down a bit.

"Then what do you want" I asked.

"I need you to get rid of Haywire" He stared into my eyes.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" I looked over at Haywire seeing him looking at us. That made my mind up. "I'll think of something"

Michael smiled and nodded, then made his way over to Abruzzi.

I sighed, thinking about what I was gonna do. At least, I could be rid of him. I looked over at him again, to see that he was still sketching something. I got off the chair and walked over to the gate. I had an idea.

* * *

Next yard time, I didn't go outside. I had requested to see the Warden, and I was waiting for him to show up at my cell. Michael walked past me and nodded, Haywire followed him and looked at me again.

He was seriously creeping me out.

"Riley, you wanted to see me" I looked up to see the Warden in my doorway.

"You know you said I could tell you anything?" I added a little tremor to my voice as an extra boost.

"Yes" He looked concerned seeing my scared face.

"You know Haywire" He nodded. "He knows my secret, and he keeps looking at me funny. Follows me around" I bit my lip. It was lucky this was all true so I didn't have to make anything up.

He sighed, and ran his hand over his forehead.

"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do until he does something that requires I move him" Well that didn't go to plan.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Michael probably wouldn't be very happy with this.

"I'm sorry, but it's against the rules otherwise" Yeah like a female inmate wasn't against the rules.

I nodded as I was escorted to the yard. As I got there I saw Scofield finishing up a conversation with his old cellie Sucre.

I walked over to them as Sucre hugged Scofield.

"Hey, man. The warden said he has to actually do something before they can move him" I looked over at Sucre and nodded. I was about to move when Scofield asked me to wait.

"I don't like the idea of you being in here" I was a little confused and I could see that Sucre was as well.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In this prison, with the rapists and the murderers" He said looking deeply into my eyes.

"Does he know about me?" I said nodding towards Sucre.

"No, and no one else does either. I told Haywire to keep his mouth shut" I nodded feeling relieved. "We're escaping, and your coming with us" Sucre's mouth was hanging open, I would have laughed if not for the fact that Michael was looking at me so intensely.

"No, I... no" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You are coming, if I have to drag you over the fence myself.

"And how do you know that I won't tell the Warden, or Bellick?" I lifted my chin up.

"Because, in case your forgetting I know something that could make your life uncomfortable" I sighed and looked down, he had a point.

"Okay then" And with that I walked off. I could hear Sucre's questions and without another thought I went over to the bleachers and looked up at the sky. Trying to pretend that I didn't know that Scofield was looking at me still, or that Haywire was still scribbling in his book.

Life just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

"All right, let's move on. Let's look alive" C.O yelled.

I was sketching in my book, a picture of Haywire. It looked so lifelike that I got creeped out by staring at it.

"Officer! I need an officer!" Scofield shouted. I looked on with interest.

C.O Pattinson and Lewis rushed past my cell, after that I heard lots of shouting. And then I saw Haywire struggling in the C.O's arms, I smirked to myself. Looks like he's going back to where he belonged.

And then Scofield came out of his cell, just above his eyebrow was a small cut. But it was bleeding freely down his face, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but inside I was quite worried. Worried for what exactly, I didn't know.

A little while later I saw Bellick and Sucre walk past my cell. This must have been what they were talking about earlier. Bellick didn't look very happy as he pushed past Sucre into the cell.

"Hey man" Sucre greeted me, he looked so happy to be back in that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good to see you back here again" I greeted back.

* * *

Me and Michael were both escorted into the infirmary. We were going to have the shots at the same time.

"It makes it easier for me, because you both have diabetes" I glanced over at Michael, I didn't know he had diabetes.

Doc left to talk with the nurse and Michael went over to the drain.

"Why are you squirting toothpaste down the drain?" I asked him, completely confused.

"It isn't toothpaste" Is all he got to say before Doc came back. You know what I don't even want to know.

"Good afternoon" She greeted both of us.

"Hey doc" I said, Michael just nodded.

"What happened?" She said noticing the band-aid on his eyebrow.

"That was me, I caught him when we were playing basketball" I smiled apologetically at him. Doc "ahh"ed and when her back was turned I saw Michael give me a grateful smile.

After we were done I hung back for a little bit, while Doc sent Michael out to wait in the hall.

"He knows my secret" I told her.

"Ahh, I see. Has he tried to -" I interrupted.

"No. No Michael's not like that, he would never. He's a good guy" I said, trying to make her believe.

"I see what's going on. You have a thing for Scofield" She looked positively gleeful.

"What no I don't! He's just not one of those guys who would take advantage you know?" Plus the fact the he wanted me to escape with him. That was also a good thing, God knows how much I want to get out of this place.

* * *

I was once again leaning on the bars of my cell, when I saw Sucre holding a mirror out of his. When he saw me looking he winked. I think they were doing something in there cell that they weren't supposed to. I smirked to myself. At least it wasn't as boring any more.

There was silence for a minute before Sucre starting singing in Spanish. There was immediate noise, everyone was shouting abuse of some sort. I knew this was what Sucre wanted, I was wondering why until I heard a slight bang from his cell.

* * *

AN: Another chapter done :) I am on a roll! Woo!


	5. English, Fitz or Percy

I had been sent a P.I card from Abruzzi that morning and that meant I was meeting the whole team. I wasn't sure who was on it but I was about to find out.

I walked behind Sucre and Michael to the yard where we were cleaning up.

I heard Michael say "We need some more PVC here, boss" he then looked at me and beckoned for me to follow.

"Same here boss" Once I had gotten a nod of permission I walked towards the shed where I waited with Michael for everyone else to show up.

Next came in Lincoln Burrows, who looked confused as to why I was here. But from Michael's look he didn't say anything.

Then came Abruzzi "Hey, he's coming you mind telling us what this is all about?" Sucre came in, muttering something in Spanish, but stopped once he saw us.

"These are the guys were breaking out with" I saw Abruzzi's eyes flash to me and then to Lincoln.

"I don't think so Fish. That was not our agreement. I'm not gonna work with this crazy rhino" He said. I was glad that he apparently had no problem with me.

"You keep pushing it John" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I just keep pushing it, you know. What's your deal man?" Lincoln got right in Abruzzi's face.

"Touch my brother again and I'll show you" I raised my eyebrows, well there's something you don't see everyday.

"Brother. Your brother" Abruzzi scoffed, looking from Lincoln to Michael seeming to realise that he was telling the truth.

"We only have a few minutes so can you two please settle this on your own time?" I asked, getting bored of the arguing.

"Riley's right, the reason we're all here today is because we have a decision to make" I leant back against the box I was sitting on, watching Michael as he took the lead once more.

"Which is?" I asked. He looked over at me, before looking at his brother.

"English, Fitz or Percy. If we're going to pull this off, we're going to need to take one of them out"

"And you want us to tell you which one?" Abruzzi asked.

"I just want you to help me to get to them. I'll take it from there" I wasn't entirely sure what I could do to help with that, but I'm sure Michael had a plan.

"You're crazy you know that?" Sucre said angrily, he looked panicked.

"All I need is five minutes" I finally caught on to what he was saying.

"You wont get five seconds" I said. He looked at me annoyed, with a look that said 'shut up'.

"I thought you had everything worked out Fish" Sucre said.

"Hey, man. At least he has a plan!" I defended him.

"Can we please stop arguing. This isn't a Jamba Juice gentlemen. It's going to take a little more then digging a few holes. There are eyes, ears, dots that can be couldn't be connected from the outside" He explained.

"And English, Fitz and Percy?" Lincoln asked.

"One of those dots"

"And how exactly are you supposed to pull this off?" Abruzzi asked bending down to properly look into Michael's eyes. Michael didn't even flinch.

"With a little help from my friends?"

* * *

"Hold up Sucre, Scofield you got company" I looked back to see both of them looking confused, I shrugged and walked in my cell. The door closed behind me, and Sucre leaned against it.

"Who's in there" I asked him.

"Pope, don't know why though" I nodded, and moved to sit on my bed.

"So, what's your secret?" I smirked at him.

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret. But you'll find our soon enough. Either me or Michael will tell you"

* * *

After Chapel, it was time for food. In the line everyone was talking about Michael being transferred.

When I heard that I sat down, and stared at my food. I had a little bit of hope left in me when he said I was going to escape with him, but now I resigned myself to spending 30 years of my life here.

I saw Abruzzi talking to Michael. I cocked my head to try and listen but gave up when I couldn't hear anything.

I looked away when they stopped talking. I scooped up some of the horribly overcooked vegetables and started to eat.

I looked up when Abruzzi sat down at my table, he usually sat with his goons and played cards.

"You alright Riley?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I replied, a little confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about why I brought you in on the T-Bag situation. It seems as though you and Fish are his new targets. I wanted you to see that I was dealing with it. But you need to watch your back, got it?" He stared at me for a little while to make sure his point had gotten across, and then he walked off.

His place was soon taken by Michael. I looked up at him, and then sighed.

He took a deep breathe before saying "Riley, I'm not being transferred. I've got it all sorted out, you don't need to worry, I don't want you to worry about me" It looked like he was about to take my hand before he remembered where we were and coughed awkwardly, whilst scratching the back of my head.

I had to hold in a laugh at how uncomfortable he looked. I did allow a small smile to escape me, and when he saw me smiling he smiled back.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" We stared at each other for a little while, before Michael excused himself, and went to talk to Westmorland.

"Yo, Riley" I heard Sucre call from the next cell.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Michael's gone down" I knew what that meant. I got out a mirror and checked if any C.O's were coming our way.

"So, how long is he going to be?" I asked.

"I don't know, Papi. What I do know is that I'm going to have a heart attack from worrying too much"

I chuckled. "Michael knows what he's doing" I said, I could see Sucre nodding.

"That makes me feel a little bit better, I suppose" He said. I moved back to sit on my bed.

"Count them!"

Bellick moved along the cells, checking each person.

"Callahan, Knight, Malinowski, Pohlen, Black" As my name was called I walked out of my cell and stood in front while Bellick checked my name off the list.

"Scofield, Sucre" It took a while, but Sucre reluctantly walked out of the cell. Michael didn't follow so Bellick repeated "Scofield!" He pulls out a nightstick and walked into the cell.

I looked questioningly at Sucre and he nodded towards the toilet. Bellick came back out of the cell, and looked from me to Sucre and shouted "We got a runner" and blasted his whistle.

Immediately, an overhead speaker announced there was to be a lockdown.

Bellick was trying to interrogate Sucre.

"Alright, for the last time Piñata, where the hell's Scofield? He's gone, your gone, you hear me" Sucre flashed me a panicked look over Bellick's shoulder. All I could do was shrug, there was really nothing else I could do.

But then Bellick's radio came to life. "Call it off captain, I got Scofield right here"

"Where?"

"In the Warden's office"

"Are you looking at him … Stop trying to nail the secretary and check the dam office!"

"Captain. He's gone" Bellick gave me and Sucre a look, but we just confusedly look back.

Michael got dragged back to his cell later, he looked very upset about something. He didn't say anything to me or Sucre.

I just sighed, something obviously went wrong with whatever he was doing. I only hoped that he could get past it and carry on with the escape.

I was standing in the yard next to Abruzzi. We were randomly talking when we saw Michael heavily chained walking past, escorted by Bellick.

"Hey fish face, where you going?" Abruzzi called.

I had a pretty good idea of where he was going, and that wasn't over the wall like he was supposed to.

I walked as close as I could to the fence and followed them round until they got close to the gate. Michael followed me with his eyes, I could see the sadness from where I was standing. His eyes flickered over to Lincoln and the look on his face broke my heart.

I mouthed "bye" to him, and he did the same. He was passed off to a different guard and headed towards the bus when Warden came up.

Pope said something and Michael was escorted back. Me and Abruzzi shared smiles, everything was back on track.

* * *

AN: Again I don't own anything other than Riley :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	6. Riots, Drills and the Devil part 1

AN: To answer Millie55's question yes I am :)

It was night time and I was trying to sleep, it was kind of hard when you get woken up every hour by C.O's checking to see if your still in your bed.

"Show some skin Scofield" The C.O says.

"Hey Scofield!" He shouts.

"I'm trying to sleep boss" I can hear Michael murmur.

I smile in my sleep and drift off as the guard checks my cell, and then moves on.

* * *

In the yard I was standing with Michael near the fence.

"You two got a minute?" I turned around and Doc was standing there.

"About 5 years worth" Michael replied.

"I got a little bit longer then that" I smirked. Although I wasn't very proud of what I did, it needed to be done.

Michael glanced at me, I forgot that he didn't know why I was in here. To be fair I didn't know why he was in here either.

"Sorry, right um. You never told me that Lincoln Burrows was your brother" She told Michael. Doc's getting a little bit too nosy for my tastes.

"Never came up" He said shortly.

"Right. I'm curious if that isn't because of my father, the governor. He may not be the one pulling the switch, but he has the power to grant clemency and he won't. And he never does"

"My old man was an abusive drunk who abandoned his family. I don't judge anyone by their father's actions, or inactions, if that was your concern" I glanced at Michael, I never knew about his father. We really need to get to know each other once this whole thing is done.

"Just so you know, I don't agree with his politics and I'm sorry about your brother"

"I appreciate that" He said.

"Oh, and Riley. I changed your appointment, this heatwave is making a lot of inmates exhausted which means more patients for me" She smiled at me.

"That's okay, I'll see you later then Doc" Then she walked away.

* * *

I stayed where I was leaning on the fence while Michael went to get something off another inmate. I knew it was an eggbeater I just had no idea why he wanted it.

Back in Gen-Pop it was tier time. And I was leaning on the bar on the landing, watching everyone interact. This was a good way of me finding out who to avoid and who was useful to have as an ally.

"Theodore Bagwell, a transfer back to the infirmary" My head snapped over to look as T-Bag was allowed back in. Hopefully he had learned his lesson and figured out I was protected by Abruzzi.

I watched as he greeted the other inmates, and walked over to his cell. I had seen the new fish in there, and I felt immensely sorry for him. But there was absolutely nothing I could do to help him. I could only hope that T-Bag had learnt something from his beating.

They started laughing while T-Bag went into his cell, and then they moved away.

* * *

A little while later, it was becoming unbearably hot. Thankfully I was escorted over to sickbay where it was a little bit cooler.

I didn't want to take any of my layers off because I was paranoid about anyone else finding out. Michael had told Sucre about me, as I had told him to. Now Sucre was very protective over me, which I appreciated. It's always good to have people watching out for you.

When I got to sickbay Doc was just arriving.

"I can take him from here" She told my escort. I smiled at her as she began to talk to Bellick who had just arrived.

"This is not a good time Doc" He says, while looking over at me. He looks relieved to see me, I don't know why though.

"I got a call. A prisoner has heat exhaustion, and then I'm taking Riley up to the infirmary for his shots" She replied.

"He's faking it, so just take Riley up to the infirmary Doc"

"Is that your medical opinion" She asked. I covered my smirk with my hand, you tell him Doc.

Bellick took his hat off. "We got a bunch of overheated cons in A-Wing"

"I don't blame them. It's like an oven in there" I nodded along, any longer in there and I might have died.

"Everything's under control, you should go back to the infirmary and when things calm down I'll have your patients transferred from sick bay. Just looking out for your best interests"

"And I appreciate that um but officer BELLICK we both know that it's illegal to deny a prisoner medical care and you could lose your job over it. Now I'm just looking out for your best interests" I laughed a bit, and Bellick glared at me.

"Go right on in" He said, while putting his hat on.

"Thank you sir" She said, motioning for me to come in before her.

"Right you take a seat over there. And after I treat these patients we can give you your shot" I took a seat over by the water cooler and rested my head on it, watching as she began her slow progress around the patients.

* * *

"I'm gonna get some fluids into you. You'll be good as new okay. Nod your head if you believe me" The man on the bed nodded.

"Good man" She said whilst moving on to her next patient.

I had been dubbed helper and was pushing along a trolley full of Iv's and other medical things.

"Theo. What can we do for you today... Hmm. This where it hurts"

"A little higher and to the left" He smirked at me, as I covered my chuckle with a cough.

"Your three weeks post-op. Your knee is being held together by a rod and three screws. Tenderness is normal. No more meds" He looked disappointed at that, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His leg must be painful.

Doc moved onto the next patient "Okay, Keame why are you back?"

I heard the guards radio come alive "Inmates have compromised lockdown and breached A-Wing. A-Wing is shutting down"

Doc and I exchanged glances, this would not be good for us. Not one bit.

"It's popping off in Gen-Pop" One of the cons said, and the rest started cheering.

* * *

"Infections not that bad. I'll give you some penicillin just to make sure" Doc said. "Riley, come with me"

We walked into the next room. "You stay here and when I come back I'll give you your shot" She then walked out with the penicillin.

I heard a commotion and was about to go check it out when Doc came running back in.

"What the matter?" I asked, frantic.

"Their out of control, they've handcuffed the guard to a pole. We need to get out of here" Shit this was so not good.

"Don't worry Doc, I got your back" She tried to call a guard, when an inmate held up the other side of the cord.

"I'm sorry, but this line is experiencing some technical difficulties" He said.

"Hey! Red open the door!" One of them yelled at me.

"Um, how about no!" I yelled back, they started hurling abuse at me, but there was no way I was letting them get the Doc.

They started trying to brake down the door with a chair.

"Get behind me" I said to Doc, she did. I could tell she was terrified. I steeled myself for whatever was coming. I was not going to let Doc get hurt.

One of them managed to get his arm through the window, and when he did I twisted it until I heard a snap. He started yelling and pulled his arm back.

Doc looked at me questioningly. "I know kung fu, got addicted to those movies, and just had to know how to do it"

One of the inmates got a fire extinguisher, and slammed it against the door over and over.

"Even if you do manage to get in here, you won't last very long" I told him.

"When I do get in there, your going first" He told me.

Doc ran over to the window, calling for help.

"Doc, no one's going to hear you. You need to keep calm" I gave her a piece of glass wrapped up in some bandages.

"Use this, in case something happens to me" She nodded at me, and crouched down behind the bed.

The inmates were still trying to get through the door, and I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, if they do get through that door, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold all of them off.

I would just have to do the best I could. As I told T-Bag earlier I knew how to protect myself, and this looked like the perfect opportunity to prove that to everyone and myself.


	7. Riots, Drills and the Devil part 2

Doc was still screaming through the windows, while I was still trying to persuade the inmates not to come in.

"Dude, seriously. One step in here and I will kill you" Apparently he found this funny, as he started laughing. He sobered up when he realised that I wasn't joking.

"Little man, you won't touch me" I glared at him.

"Wanna bet" He looked a little unsure, but then looked at me again. This seemed to give him the reassurance he was looking for and he once again tried to break open the door.

Okay I officially hate him. When I find out his name, he's going on my list.

Doc hid behind me again.

"You alright Doc? Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you" I try to calm her, but it's a lost cause. She's panicking and there's absolutely nothing I can do to help. I would give her a hug but that's not manly and I cannot be found out by these inmates, it would just give them further incentive to get in here.

"I'm not okay, this was never supposed to happen. This is why I stay in the infirmary" She said.

"Let's smoke them out" I hear from outside the door. My eyes widened, I couldn't do anything against smoke.

They set fire to a book they found. I ran over to it and tried to put it out, unfortunately I was too close to the door, and I was grabbed.

"Just open the door Red, and we wont hurt you" He said, Doc came running up with the glass and stabbed him in the arm.

"Thanks" She nodded at me.

We both backed up in the middle when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Michael.

"Take my hand" He said. I helped Sarah get up, and then took Michael's hand and pulled myself up.

"I've got you" He said. I saw Sarah leaning against the pipes, looking very shaken up.

"Hey Doc, it's okay now. We're safe, don't worry Doc. I got your back, we're gonna follow Michael and he can get us out of here okay" I said, trying to calm her. It seemed to have worked because she took my hand and we were off.

* * *

We were still walking along the pipes, when I noticed Doc becoming a little breathless.

"Hey Michael, we're gonna have to stop. Doc needs to catch her breath" I told him.

"Things should be winding down around now. Pretty soon the powers will break in and it will all be over. It's just a matter of time" He said to me.

"What's happening in A-Wing?" I ask.

"All hells breaking loose. But I think if we stay up here, we should be okay" I nodded my head.

"I can't believe this is happening" I took her hand in my own. I can't believe it either.

* * *

"You ever been to Baja? Mexico? There's this great place down there. Twenty bucks a night. Hammock on the back deck. Beers are fifty cents. Twenty five cents at happy hour. You ever been to Thailand? Thailand's great" He was interrupted by Doc.

"Michael, if you're trying to calm me down, you're doing a terrible job" I laughed, and he playfully glared at me.

"At least I'm trying" He gave me a little shove, while Doc laughed.

"Why are you two helping me?" Doc asks us.

"Because Doc, we wouldn't want you taken by those disgusting men. I mean I was shit scared, but I was a man. And you know men, can't show weakness" She smiled at me.

"How did you even know where to go?" She asked Michael. I looked at him, to see what excuse he would make.

"My first job on P.I was to clean out toxic mould up here, it took days, so I'm kind of familiar with the layout" If I didn't know any better I would have believed him.

"Hope you wore a mask" Doc said.

"Excuse me" I said.

"To prevent inhalation. Mould can be very dangerous" She said, and I cracked a smile. Even though her life is in danger she's worried about someone else.

"Yeah" Michael said, while turning around. But I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face. "I wore a mask"

We started moving again. I was paying a lot of attention to my feet because knowing my luck I would fall over. And so I didn't see the panel opening up until I was right in front of it. I panicked and kicked his head so he fell.

"We gotta go" I said, urgently.

* * *

Some inmates ran past where we were hiding. When they passed, Michael started climbing down the vent.

Next went Doc, and then me. My foot slipped on the box I used to climb, but Michael caught me before I hit the floor. We were staring into each other's eyes when we heard someone approaching. He put me down just as the inmates from sickbay rounded the corner. I pushed Doc behind me.

"Red, Fish. You gonna keep the nurse all to yourselves" He then started to walk towards Doc and me, when Michael put him in a headlock. They were fighting when Theo came in. I quickly kicked him in the head remembering his knee was badly injured. Then I helped Michael with the other man.

Once they were both down, we made a run for it.

"Come on. This way" Doc said. Michael took my hand and we followed until she stopped suddenly, causing me to run into her back.

"Sorry" She murmured.

"We can't got this way" Michael said.

"We have to there's no other way to visitation, this is it" She said, once again becoming panicked.

"No, no it's not. It's back this way" He gestured back the way we came. And I went to follow him, but then I realised Doc wasn't following.

"Come one Doc. Just have a little faith" She looked at me, and then nodded and we were off once again.

We ran through the visitation room looking for a way out when Michael found it. I ran after him, pulling Doc along.

"That's it" He said, when he stopped near a door.

"Wait, I can't leave you both here" She said, while I chuckled.

"You have to. We're the bad guys remember?" I said, while smiling.

"What are you going to do?" She asked us.

"Go back and try to stay out the way. I'll look after Riley" Michael said.

"More like, I'll look after you" I said, chuckling.

"Michael" Sarah said.

"What" We both look down to see the red dot on his shirt, I looked down at my own shirt and see another one. They were obviously waiting for Doc to move.

"They see us" I said. "You have to go"

"I can't they'll kill you"

"Go out the door and we'll drop to the floor" He told her.

"Their sharp shooter's. Riley they won't miss"

"That's why you can't stay here" Michael told her.

"What's going on" I heard another inmate say.

"Go" We both pushed her towards the door, and then quickly dropped to the floor.

The sniper missed us, and hit the other inmate behind us.

"Come on" Michael said.

* * *

After a short walk and a bit of a run we made it back to A-Wing. It was a complete wreck, there was paper everywhere. People on the floor bleeding, fire on the stairs, and everyone was shouting.

Someone grabbed Michael's shoulder, it was Lincoln. They hugged for a bit, and I felt like I was intruding so I motioned to Michael I was going to be in his cell.

I pushed my way through the crowds, it was tough but I managed. Though not without a bruise or two.

I walked through to see Sucre, Abruzzi, T-Bag and a C.O.

"What are they doing in here?" I asked, pointing to T-Bag and the C.O

"I'm in on it now Red. Looks like we're gonna be spending a lot of time together" T-Bag said right in my face. I pushed him away, feeling disgusted.

Before I could say anything else, Michael and Lincoln came in.

"What's going on?" Michael asked seeing me and T-Bag.

"We did it Fish, we did it. There was nothing like it. Those little hooker holes were right on" Sucre said, practically bouncing he was so happy.

"Alright let's get everyone out of here, especially him" Michael said, motioning to the C.O.

"Getting him out of here, I'm going to take care of him myself" T-Bag said.

"You're not going to kill him" Michael said.

"I'm not coming back here" The C.O said, pleading for his life.

"It's over, we don't need him no more" T-Bag was starting to get frustrated.

"Your not going to kill him" Michael said firmly.

"Your so stupid. You're gonna let him walk that front door after all he's seen" He said while I untied the C.O and walked him to the cell door. Where Lincoln grabbed hold of him.

"After all he's seen"

"Get out!" Michael shouted at him.

"Keep your mouth shut and turn left" Lincoln said to the guard.

"If we have a problem, we know where to find you" Abruzzi said, showing the guard his license.

"Just forget about it. Just forget about it" Abruzzi said to T-Bag, pushing him in the opposite direction.

I went back inside the cell, and sat with Sucre, while Michael went outside.

"So what did you do?" I asked Sucre. He turned to look at me, smiling.

"Mami, we knocked down a wall. Took a long time, but I tell you I ain't never seen something so beautiful" I chuckled.

"And this wall, that's on the way out?" I asked.

"Yeah Mami, you just gonna have to wait and see the rest. With Fish you never know what's gonna happen" I nodded, and leant against the wall on the top bunk.

"So do you know what's gonna happen next?" He was about to answer when Michael came rushing in.

"T-Bag killed him" He said, he looked so upset.

"Don't worry, now we can get rid of him" I told him. This seemed to cheer him up a little bit.

"Hey Mami, you might want to go to your cell now. I think it's kicking off out there" Sucre said. I jumped off the bed and walked next door and basically collapsed onto my bed.


	8. The old head

I was in the yard on the bleachers with Michael, Sucre and Abruzzi, talking about our escape.

"Think of this place as a map of the US. Our cell over there, that's New York City. The infirmary, our exit, that's California. The pipes between our feet that connect our feet-" Michael was interrupted by Sucre.

"Route 66"

"Route 66" Michael repeated. "Our ticket out of here"

"I assume we're doing this at night" Abruzzi said. "We're locked up Fish, and your boy is in solitary"

I looked over at Michael, who was looking at Lincoln. I had been wondering how we were supposed to make this happen.

"How we just gonna fly out our cages and right into your cell, right into New York City?" Abruzzi continued.

"Your not. You're gonna meet me half way, in St. Louis. Route 66 runs directly underneath that building. It's the only building sitting on top of those tunnels. All we gotta do is get in there on P.I and dig ourselves an on-ramp. Shortly after, we hit the infirmary. Then we'll be outside those walls" Michael said. I was happy to know what as going on now. I absolutely hated being kept in the dark, I always thought that my curiosity would be the death of me one day.

"What's in there?" Sucre asked.

"It's an old storage room. I figure John here can pull all the strings he needs"

"It's not that easy Fish. That's a restricted area. I gotta be able to justify it to the bulls, you know, there's got to be some actual work to be done in there for me to get in there, you follow?" Abruzzi said.

"Then you better figure it out, cause if we don't get in there, then we're not getting out of here"

T-Bag walked up to us then, I'm surprised no one noticed him coming.

"I'm feeling kind of left out. New York, California, St. Louis. What are we discussing?" He asked.

"We're talking baseball actually" Michael said.

"Huh. Well that's a subject I happen to know quite a lot about" He said while walking over to sit next to me.

"What a shame. The conversation's over" Abruzzi said. T-Bag tried to wrap his arm around my shoulder, but I got up and walked next to Michael before he could.

"Really now. Is that any way to treat a team-mate?" T-bag said.

Abruzzi just looked at him, while the rest of us got off and walked away.

"I'm coming along this endeavour whether you like it or not. Cause I got a hell of a singing voice otherwise" I looked behind me to see T-Bag staring at me, licking his lips.

As we were lining up to go back inside, Abruzzi turned to us.

"I won't take that piece of crap along. I won't do it" I nodded my agreement.

"Me either" Said Sucre.

"We won't have to. He'll be out of the picture soon enough" Michael said.

* * *

Back out in the yard, Michael and I were leaning on the fence.

"Fire" Abruzzi said, I turned to see him standing in front of Michael.

"What?" I asked. He glanced at me before explaining.

"Fire. We burn the place down"

"How's that gonna help us?" Michael asked.

"A few years ago, the chapel burnt down and the DOC realised they had some toxic issues. You know, asbestos, lead paint, you name it. They couldn't find a contractor so they put the inmates on the job. We spent like, five, six hours in there at a time. But the good news is, no guards came around almost at all"

It sounded like a good idea, but I wondered how we were going to set it on fire in the first place.

"Can you get us in there?" Michael asked.

Abruzzi started nodding, when we were interrupted by T-Bag.

I turned around to find him standing there with his new cellie holding his pocket.

"I've been doing a little thinking" He slapped his hand away from his pocket. "I'm gonna be needing a P.I card, aren't I? I mean that's where this whole thing is happening isn't it?" He nodded towards the building.

"It's on it's way" Abruzzi said, I could tell he was lying and apparently T-Bag could as well.

He laughed before he said "You're slow-walking me, aren't you?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Abruzzi asked innocently.

"You think Bellick's gonna pop me for shanking that C.O, Bob. Maybe you'll take a little walk and tell him yourself, right? And I'll be out of your hair for good. Well I got news for you. If I go down for killing Bob, believe me I'll be taking a little walk of my own. Tell 'em all about that hole you got behind you toilet. So. How about that P.I card?"

* * *

I could see Bellick searching the cells opposite me. He was determined to find Bob's killer, and I knew that if he searched Michael's cell then he would find the hole.

I was thinking about turning T-Bag in, but I was worried about what he said earlier. Would he tell if I turned him in?

I didn't want to risk it because if he did tell, then the whole escape was ruined.

* * *

I was walking alongside my P.I team, holding a bunch of new towels. Once we were inside I put the towels in the crate. Then looked at the door that said "No inmates beyond this point".

I went to guard the main door, Abruzzi nodded at Michael, and he pushed the door open. Immediately the guards that were in there jumped up and pointed their guns at us.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" The one holding a shotgun asked.

Michael put his hands up "Clean up detail. We thought this was storage"

We all followed Michael's lead and put our hands up.

"Does it look like storage to you, you idiot? It's a restricted area, it's a C.O break room. Now back it up" The C.O said.

No-one moves, so the C.O cocked his gun.

"Back it up, now!"

"Sorry, Officer. It won't happen again" We all high-tailed it out of there.

We walked over to the other storage room, all very upset.

"A fricken' break room. Are you kidding me?" Sucre kicked a container that was lying on the floor.

"They must have changed it since the retrofit" I sighed angrily.

"Well some thing's gotta give. I mean they have to come out sometime" I said.

"Ha. The bull's are camped out in there. They'll never leave" Sucre said.

"You got a back up plan?" Abruzzi asked.

"There isn't one. It's the only room sitting on top of that pipe. It's the only way out and we gotta get back in there" Michael said.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to do that, we go anywhere near the place and they'll have those guns trained on us in a heartbeat" I said.

"Maybe, maybe not" Lincoln said, from where he was standing over by the door.

I looked over to see Westmorland leaving the guards room carrying a tray.

"I don't get it. How come they let him in the guards room?" Sucre asked.

"He's a trustee. One with a high security clearance"

"Why him?" Sucre asked.

"Because he can be trusted"

"Like the name implies" I said.

"How does one become a trustee" Michael asked.

"Just have a spotless record for the last thirty years" Lincoln replied.

"Pretty much counts all of us out" Sucre said, and I chuckled.

"Hey. I haven't done anything" I said.

"But you hang around those that do" He pointed out.

"That means we gotta get him on board" Michael said.

"Forget it. The guy's a boy scout"

I watched Westmorland, thinking.

* * *

Michael had told me to give Westmorland back his cat, and try to convince him to burn the guards room down. Seeing as me and Westmorland were closer then he and Michael.

"I don't believe it. Thank you" He said, seeing me approach with his cat. I handed her over, and smiled at him.

"Your welcome" I replied.

"Where'd you find her?" He asked, petting his cat.

"In the yard. By the Chapel" I lied. He doesn't have to know that Michael found the cat.

"Why do I get the feeling there's a string attached to this?" The man was smarter then I gave him credit for.

"Not a string. Just a favour" He sighed.

"I told Michael, I'm not D.B Cooper"

"That's alright, cause you don't have to be D.B Cooper to do what he's asking"

"What's that?"

"All he needs you to do, is to take a certain coffee pot into the guards room at a certain time. And turn the burner on high"

"Why?"

"I don't know the exact details. What I do know is that it's in my best interests if that room caught on fire"

"Riley, I'm grateful for this. I really am. But I've made it a point to keep my nose clean ever since I walked into this place. Thirty-two years without a blemish. If that parole board date ever comes, I want to be ready. I can't jeopardise that"

I sighed, that was not what I wanted to head. But I nodded and walked away.

"Thanks though Riley" He said.

* * *

It was time to go to the infirmary and on the way I informed Michael of what happened.

"I'm sorry Michael. I tried, I really did. But he wants to make sure if there is ever a chance of him getting out of here, he wants to be ready" Michael sighed but I could tell that he understood, just as I had done earlier.

"It's fine, we just have to find another way" I nodded even though we both knew that Charles was the only way.

Once we reached the infirmary I was surprised to see Doc there.

"I would have thought you would have took a day off" I told her.

"I'm fine" She told me. "I couldn't get anyone to cover for me anyway" I nodded.

"I hope you don't feel like you owe us anything" Michael said.

"I do. I'm uh … I really appreciate what you two did for me. Especially you Riley, if I was in that room by myself I don't know what I would have done"

"But?" Michael asked.

"But you told me you had been up in the crawlspace for P.I, but P.I was never assigned to go there" We both looked at her for a second.

"We're done here right?" Michael said.

"Michael don't be like that" Doc said.

"Thanks, for the shot Doc" He walked outside where he waited for me.

"Sorry about that Doc, he's a very private person. Doesn't like it when people don't trust him. He's very big on trust" I told her, while she gave me my shot.

"I don't trust him though Riley, he's an inmate"

"So am I" I reminded her.

"I know that, but I can't help but trust you. With your situation..." She trailed off.

"Thanks for the shot" And then I walked back to Gen-Pop with Michael.

* * *

After visitation, when I had my shower, it was tier time. I was in Michael's cell, on Sucre's bunk talking to the two of them, when I saw Bellick entering Westmorland's cell.

"Hey, you two. Come look at this" They both came over and saw what I was looking at.

"Do you think he's gonna talk? You said he saw what happened" I asked Michael.

"He did, I'm not sure yet. But if he does, I'm not sure if T-Bag's gonna talk or not" He replied.

"This isn't good Papi. You know this isn't good for my stress levels either. I told you before Rican's have naturally higher blood pressure" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is that true?" I asked him

"Course Mami, when would I ever lie to you" He smiled at me, and I shook my head at him.

* * *

Later on when some of the inmates were coming back from the showers, some crowded around Westmorland's cell.

I looked on from where I stood on the landing just outside my cell.

I saw Westmorland go inside his cell and pick up his cat, who was now dead.

He then looked directly across the floor to where Bellick was searching through cells on the floor above mine.

* * *

I was in the storage room with Michael when Lincoln came and started talking to us.

"I need out. I gotta find him" Lincoln had been informed of my situation as well. I figured if Lincoln's Michael's brother then he had to be trustworthy. I wasn't sure if we should tell Abruzzi yet, but I probably would, we were friends now.

"You will, all of us. Soon" Michael said.

"Their coming after my family Michael" He said.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it" I left them alone to talk about their private things.

I picked up a bag and was moving it, I was struggling a little bit, so I was moving slowly.

"We got a fire" I heard, I turned around and saw smoke coming out the guards room. I smiled, at least that was one less problem we had. I caught Michael's eye and winked at him. Then carried on taking my bag to where it was supposed to go.

I was then taken back to the yard, where I saw a fire engine coming in.

* * *

Back in the cell block, I saw Bellick taking out one of T-Bag's friends.

"You set me up" He shouted.

I closed my eyes, so T-Bag got out of it then. I was disappointed but relieved that Bellick wouldn't find the hole in Michael's cell.

I saw T-bag looking happy while his cell mate looked very distressed. I felt incredibly bad for him, but knew I couldn't do anything for him.

* * *

I was walking along with Abruzzi, Lincoln, Michael and Sucre going to the guard room.

I was feeling very happy walking along in my blue jumpsuit, we had told Abruzzi about me as we were changing in the same room, and he would get suspicious if he saw the binding. So now when I get changed they all respectfully look the other way.

The guards thought I got changed in a different bit, but I didn't so what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Hey, hold up here a minute. Hold up here. Seems to be a bit of confusion. I'm supposed to be on this detail" I looked at the fence to see T-Bag walked alongside it.

I rolled my eyes. Doesn't this guy know when he isn't wanted.

"I don't think so" Abruzzi said.

"Oh, John. You can't be serious. Not after our long, illustrious history we shared together. All those nights together in New York City. In California. In St. Louis. They were good times weren't they, John? Tell the badge here about 'em. 'Cause if you don't want to, I certainly could" I bit my lip and looked at Michael who looked back at me, and then at Abruzzi, panicked.

* * *

T-Bag came in, wearing the required blue jumpsuit looking very pleased with himself, to the break room where we were already standing.

"I want this place gutted. The dry wall's gotta be torn out. The studs have got to be removed" Bellick said.

"Boss, we've got some toxic issues here. Asbestos to start with" Abruzzi said, holding a clip board.

"Take it up with the union. All I'm saying is, this room's your only priority now. It better be brand spanking new when you're done. If anybody's thinking about getting cute, trying to trunk one of these tools out here, Brady's got the outline of every single piece of hardware in here. And at the end of every day, every single piece better match up or you're all going to the hole"

I laughed in my head, here he was thinking he was being mean when he was giving us exactly what we wanted.

He walked out and closed the door.

"Let's go" Michael said.

I helped him move the table and pulled the carpet away from the floor, to reveal a drain pipe.

"This goes down four feet. Connects to the main drain below. All we've got to do is widen it and we've got ourselves and on-ramp to route 66" He hands a sledgehammer to Lincoln.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're gonna hear this man" He said.

"They won't" Michael moved a sheet of cloth over the drain, he picks up another sledgehammer and was about to hand it to T-Bag but hesitates.

"Come on, Pretty. We're a team now" T-Bag said, Michael then threw the sledgehammer at him. The others then got their own, while I went to guard the door.

I understood that I didn't get one, seeing as I probably would keel over if I tried to lift one.

"Best get crackin' eh?" T-Bag said.

"You shut up" Lincoln said. I chuckled before stepping outside. I'm glad someone can boss T-Bag around.

Before I go I hear the sound of the sledgehammer's hitting the floor.


	9. Tweener

AN: To answer GraduallyFalling's question, Riley is 20 years old. Sorry I haven't gone into detail, I tend to forget things.

We were in P.I when Bellick started being racist towards Sucre.

"Hey, what do you think this is a siesta" He then pointed to his picture which was burnt on the wall. Above it read "Fox River C.O of the month"

"You see that? Any idea how it got there?" Sucre looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Work ethic. Those two words mean anything in your country? Your on P.I so quit slow-walking me. I'm not gonna warn you again" He looked at Abruzzi, who was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Abruzzi kept quiet and Bellick walked away. Once we heard T-Bag hit the door we got back to digging. I had been given a sledgehammer, once we had realised that I could actually use it without dropping it.

I saw concrete fragments all over the floor, Sucre looked to where I was looking.

"The bulls find this stuff they'll know we're digging" He said.

"That's why we've got to get rid of it. One piece at a time" Michael said.

* * *

"Attention in the yard. All prisoners remain forty feet away from Gate A" I heard over the loudspeaker.

I dropped some of the fragments onto the floor from where I was standing leaning against the fence near T-Bag, we had formed a truce, it was barely there but it was a truce.

"New prisoners arriving in five minutes. Repeat, attention in the yard. All prisoners remain forty feet away from Gate A . New prisoners arriving in five minutes"

I turned and watch the bus carrying the new prisoners in it approach the prison gate.

I walked over to wear Michael was standing and T-Bag followed, he leaned on the fence and whispered "Freshmen"

The new prisoners walked off the bus in a single file line, I heard T-Bag make a noise of satisfaction, and I looked over to see a small boy no older then 18 cuffed behind another boy that looked like he was about to shit himself.

I was walking back to the cell block with Sucre and Michael.

"Looks like I got to find something else to call you now" Sucre said to Michael.

"Whys that?" He asked.

"Cause you ain't a fish no more. You ain't the newest con in the tank..." Sucre stopped talking and I looked to see what had happened.

T-Bag's cell mate was standing on the first floor with a noose made from bedsheets tied around his neck. I watched completely horrified as he jumped off the ledge.

Guards rushed in to try and untie him, but it was too late. He was dead.

* * *

It was yard time, and I saw one of the new fish try to talk to C-Note, who I recently learnt the name off. I walked over quickly trying to stop him making a fool of himself.

"I said, roll" C-Note said, and then some of his friends came over.

"Brother, I'm just launching"

"Yeah? Well launch somewhere else white boy"

"Hey man, I got him" I said, as I put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

They nodded and walked away.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"David Apolskis" He said.

"Okay, well here's what you gotta know about this place. Its very racially separate, if you know what I'm saying. You stick to what you know, you got it?" I told him. (AN: I'm not racist!)

"Yeah I got it bro" He said. I stared at his shoulder, he had rolled up his sleeve to show off his tattoo.

"You might want to roll down your sleeve, you look like your trying too hard. Just go with it" He hesitated, before doing as I said.

"Okay, now keep your head down, and pray you make it till the end of your bid" I don't know why I was helping him, I think my maternal instincts were coming out, he was so young.

I patted his shoulder and walked away when I heard the C.O's calling for P.I.

"See you later, man. I gotta go"

* * *

In the break room Lincoln was full on taking his anger out of the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Slow down. Slow down!" Abruzzi said, trying to block Lincoln's hammer with his own. Lincoln ignored him and carried on, making a lot of noise.

"Man, your brother's gonna give us away"

Sucre came running in "Bulls coming"

"Let's move" Abruzzi said.

I quickly went over to the table waiting for them to cover the hole with the carpet.

"Hurry up guys. Move it" Sucre said, and I hurriedly moved the table with Lincoln's help over the hole. Just in time, for C.O Pattinson to come in.

"Alright, everybody out" He said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said everybody out. Now" I moved towards the door, sneaking a look at Michael's face, I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. Had he found out about the hole?

"Move it"

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"Around there. Round the corner. And don't move a damn muscle until I come and get you. Go!" Pattinson said, then he walked back into the storage room.

"What the hell is going on?" Sucre asked.

"I don't know" I said. "You don't think he knows about the... but surely there would have been more guards with him"

"You gotta give us more of a warning next time" Michael told Sucre.

"I'm sorry. He just showed up"

I watched the door when Pattinson came out.

"There he is" I said, and then smirked when he was followed out by the Warden's secretary.

"The sneaky son of a bitch" Lincoln said.

"You think he found the hole?" Sucre asked.

"There's only one way to find out" And with that I lead the other's back into the break room.

Michael bent down next to the table leg.

"Another inch and he'd have found it. We need to find something to cover this hole. ASAP"

* * *

In the yard, I was standing with David by the fence.

"How you holding up?" I asked him.

"I'm good" He tried to smile, but failed.

"What's up?" He sighed but didn't reply, and I didn't push him. He would tell me when he's ready.

We were walking into cell block when he started trying to talk to a black inmate. I almost slapped my head in frustration, didn't I tell him what not to do.

"What's the word, brother, man. Y'all cooking brownies or what?" He said.

"Act your race milk chicken" The inmate said.

"Come on we're leaving" I said to David.

"No, man. What's your deal, yo. You got tough buckets or something?" I put myself in the middle of the two.

"Look, don't listen to him. He's new, doesn't know what he's doing" The inmate looked at me, then nodded his agreement. Then started to walk away. When I turned around I glared at David.

"I told you, stick to your own. Your lucky he was understanding but not everyone in here is like that" I hissed at him, while walking up to my cell. I stopped when I got to the top of the stairs, to see T-Bag talking to David.

This boy was going to get me killed, trying to look out for him. T-Bag saw me looking and winked.

* * *

Out in the yard again, I decided to sit on the bleachers, figuring T-Bag wouldn't bother me. He may not have been bothering me but he was bothering David, who he had seemed to have taken a liking to.

David was sitting on the other bleachers, seemingly upset, when T-Bag sat down next to him. I sighed and shook my head, trying to think of a way to help him out.

I got up and walked over to them the same time David jumped up, shouting and being a general idiot.

"Yeah, I do. And you come near me again, I'm gonna kill you!" I did slap my forehead this time. Why was he such an idiot.

"Well then your just gonna have to, little man" T-Bag said, laughing.

I was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Michael.

"We have to do something about T-Bag" I told him.

"What do you mean" I didn't have to say anything because the object of our discussion just came into the cell block.

"You gotta sleep with one eye open girlie" He said to Tweener, which had been dubbed his new name.

"Bring it on, bitch" Tweener replied. Does he have a death wish or something?

"Oh, I'm gonna. I'm gonna bring it on in spades"

"Hey, man. Maybe you should leave him alone" I said. T-Bag advanced on me.

"And maybe you are in no position to be telling me my business. Hm? That's what I thought" I was incredibly annoyed, I put a lot of work into that kid, and T-Bag's gonna mess the whole thing up.

Later that night, I heard T-Bag singing to Tweener.

"Oh, Tweener … I'm coming. Oh, Tweener … Oh Tweener, I'm a-coming for you"

I looked down at the cell next to T-Bag's to see Tweener crying, that alone nearly broke my heart.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I made my decision to do something about it.

"Is you ready? Are you ready? However you are, see, I'm here... I'm coming for you"

I feel asleep listening to T-Bag's voice and Tweener's muffled sobs.

The next day, in the yard Tweener was being hassled by T-Bag.

"Hey, leave him alone" I told them.

"As I've said before Red, you ain't in any position to be questioning what I do" I huffed angrily, and shot an apologetic look at Tweener before I left to go talk to Michael.

Before I got there I heard Sarah calling me over.

"Yeah Doc?" I asked.

"I just wanted you to know, that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm available. It's part of my job to council inmates and help them through their problems. I hope you don't mind but I sort of backed into some information about you. The man you killed, he had something to do with the deaths of your parents?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" I told her, feeling my throat close up.

"I understand, I just wanted you to know. That I'm here" She smiled at me, and then left.

On the way to the break room, I was still wondering how Doc found out about the man I had killed. Doc was really nosy wasn't she?

Once we were inside the break room, Michael hit T-Bag's shin with a sledgehammer, T-Bag fell to the floor in pain.

Usually I would have felt bad, but I felt nothing but disgust for the man currently swearing on the floor.

"This ends now" Michael said. T-Bag looked up at him from where he was still kneeling.

"Oh, you just screwed some major league pooch, Pretty. I'm gonna sing like a whole tree full of birds now. Badge!"

"You wanna sing, then sing. But you know what I think? You don't have the guts. You want out of here as much as the rest of us" I smirked, knowing that T-Bag was finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

The door opened and a guard walked in.

"We got a problem here?" He asked

I looked at T-Bag, to see he was battling with his answer. After a slight pause he said.

"No. I, uh … thought we were missing some tools here. My bad" I almost smirked but the guard would have found that suspicious.

"Get back to work" He said, before he left.

"Now. You and I may be stuck together in this little dance, but I call the shots. First shot, that kid out there? You don't touch him. Ever. Do we understand each other?" I smiled to myself, happy that Tweener was now safe.

"We do" T-Bag replied. Bellick then came in.

I was so confused.

"Out of the way, Julio. Abruzzi!" Bellick said. He walked forward to stand directly on the hole, and I saw the carpet sink a little bit. I was shocked that he didn't fall down the hole.

"You and me, we're gonna have a conversation" He then walks over the hole and Abruzzi followed.

"How come he didn't fall through?" Lincoln asked. I moved the carpet away from the hole, Michael crouched down next to me. I was surprised to see Bellick's face staring back up at me, as the poster with his face on was covering the hole. I looked up at Michael who just shrugged, so I looked at Sucre who winked at me. I smirked back, and shook my head.

* * *

In the yard I was sitting with Tweener on the bleachers. T-Bag was limping past, when he stopped right in front of us.

Tweener being the idiot that he was decided to call him out on it. "You trippin' on something, Alice?" I leant back and sighed, knowing that T-Bag couldn't do anything, and I figured it would be good for Tweener to get his confidence back up.

T-Bag looked up, looking dangerous but then he saw me, and left. He eyed Michael angrily, while I just smirked.

As he was walking away Tweener stood up and proudly said "Yeah, that's what I thought. Lamp it up in here again, and I'll be fitting to break some shop" I just shook my head, glad to see the Tweener I knew was back.

I ruffled his hair and smiled at him, before I looked over and saw some prisoners in P.I gear, prisoners that were on the way to the break room.

I walked away quickly telling Tweener I would speak to him later.

"Not any more you don't" Bellick said as I got there at the same time as Sucre and Michael.

I watched them enter the break room, chewed on my lip while wondering if any of them would find out about the hole.


	10. Sleight Of Hand

I watched the new P.I crew, I couldn't help but think the longer they were in there, the more chance they had of finding the hole.

"They're gonna find it. The longer their in there, the sooner their gonna find it" Abruzzi said, basically what I was thinking.

"Then we gotta get back in there" Michael said.

"I'm gonna say something crazy to you right now"

"Surprise, surprise" I snorted, and Abruzzi glared at me.

"I'm going, I'm going" I walked away over to the opposite fence.

* * *

Next yard time Sucre and Michael came up to me.

"Hey Riley, the new P.I crew are putting down the carpet" My eyes widened.

"Whoa, what are we supposed to do about that" I asked.

Michael sighed. "I'll work something out"

He walked away.

"What do you think he's going to do?" I asked Sucre.

"Mami, no one but him knows what he's going to do" He chuckled.

* * *

I was leaning against the fence when I saw C-Note talking to someone on the new P.I team, I tried to get closer but the conversation seemed to have ended before I was even in hearing distance.

I watched the new P.I crew carefully, it looked like no one had noticed anything wrong but I knew that someone would find out sooner or later.

I noticed Michael talking to Abruzzi, I assumed Michael was going through with whatever plan he had recently thought of.

"How's it going Mami?" Sucre asked me. I turned to see him leaning on the fence next to me.

"I'm good, a little worried but I have faith in Michael" I said, I saw a smirk crawl onto Sucre's face.

"You like him, eh?" He asked, while nudging me. My mouth dropped open.

"What! No. No I don't. Stop smiling at me"

"Whatever you say Mami. Whatever you say" With that he walked away and I sighed. Whatever you say Sucre. He obviously had been here too long, some thing's wrong with his head.

Michael and I were in the infirmary.

"You seem a little distracted" Doc told me, Michael glanced over at me.

"No, I'm fine" I said.

"Are you sure, you know you can tell me anything" She told me, while sticking the needle in my arm.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" I said, trying to ignore the feeling of Michael looking at me. "Nice flowers" I changed the subject, Doc is so nosy I swear.

"Right" She said.

"Who are they from?"

"My father, it's my birthday"

"Well, Happy birthday" Michael was significantly forgotten as this point.

"Thank you" The conversation was over apparently. We left the infirmary.

It was visitation and Michael was going with Abruzzi somewhere, he had shown me the picture of his friend, and explained to me his plan. I was feeling quite happy because I had the feeling that he never usually told anyone his plans.

I don't know why I was feeling like that but I had no time to think as I was being led towards the showers.

I was worried about Michael's plan, I had a lot of faith in him, but I didn't have a lot of faith in Abruzzi. I was pretty sure that something wasn't going to plan.

After my twenty minute shower I was being escorted by Pattinson, and I couldn't help but think about that time in the break room.

I tried to smother my laughter with a coughing fit and apparently it was too good because he started slapping my back.

"You alright there Black?" I nodded, trying to ignore the feeling of pain crawling up my back. I'm beginning to think these guards were forgetting I was a girl.

I joined the line of inmates coming back from visitation, and was standing behind Michael with Abruzzi behind me.

"Did it go to plan?" I asked, he nodded with a smirk. But I could tell that he was worried, I was a little bit confused as to why he was worried.

I went in my cell, and continued on my drawing of Michael and Sucre leaning on the fence.

I was back in the infirmary, this time without Michael because it was my "time of the month" and well, if Michael was here that would be a little bit awkward.

"You threw your flowers away" I said noticing them in the bin.

"They die quickly" She said. I looked back to the bin and saw they were still in full bloom.

"Not that quickly" I said, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't like to form attachments to things that don't last" Wow, Doc was really bitter. I just kept quite as she gave me some supplies for my "time".

"Thanks Doc" I said, as I left the room.

I was in Michael's cell with him, sitting on Sucre's bed.

"So that's when-" He stopped when Abruzzi came in.

"Uh, I'll leave" I said.

"No that's okay" Michael stopped me from leaving.

"You and me have a lot to talk about, don't we Fish? Seems Philly Falzone ran into some problems up in Canada. Just because of the information" I smirked into Sucre's pillow.

"What kind of trouble?" Michael asked.

"International gun charges, parole violation. He's gonna be gone for a long time" I could practically hear the smile in Abruzzi's voice, even though I knew there wouldn't be one on his face.

"How do you feel about that?" Michael asked. There was a pause before he said.

"Pretty damn good" I laughed.

"What about P.I?" I asked. Abruzzi looked at me, and leaned on the bed.

"We got that back too. Falzone paid Bellick yesterday so we're good for now"

"That's what I like to hear! The plan is back on track" I hopped down from the bed and walked to my cell. Once I was sure no one was looking I did a little happy dance. I was getting out of here soon, I stopped happy dancing. What the hell was I supposed to do when I got outside?

In the yard I was sitting with Michael and Westmorland, I looked to see Abruzzi reclaiming his crown.

"Looks like our friend got his throne back" Westmorland said.

"And he's loving every second of it" I smirked, don't you just love when everything comes together.

C-Note came up to us.

"Stretch your legs old head" I was a little bit surprised that I was 'allowed' to stay.

C-Note sat down, opened his hand and let a load of concrete fall onto the table.

"Now, we have a hell of a lot to talk about, don't we?" He said, looking from me to Michael.

I reached over and brushed the table clean, making sure that no one was watching.

"I got nothing to say" Michael said.

"You think you can play me, Snowflake? Cause you got college. Big-school learning huh? Well, let me school you. Darwin wins inside these walls, not Einstein. Darwin"

"Yard time's over ladies. Let's line it up" Pattinson said.

"I'm not done with you Fish, or you Red" C-Note told us.

"You never even got started" I told him before walking away with Michael.

It was once again P.I and it felt so good to be in my work uniform again.

"All right, we're through the hard part. Another eighteen inches, we'll hit the pipe. We'll be there Friday" Michael said and I was once again struck by the thoughts that I had no where to go after this place.

"Friday?" I asked.

"Better start making travel arrangements" Everyone else looked really happy, so I faked a smile.

"Maricruz, here I come, baby" Sucre said.

"Sardinia, here I come" Abruzzi said.

"Where are we going?" Lincoln asked.

"All three of us, are going to Panama" My head shot up.

"All three of us?" I asked.

"I'm not taking you along, just to lose you when we get out" I hid my smile as I covered the hole with Bellick's face.

"Panama?" Lincoln asked.

"Panama. Darien Gap, south of the canal. No roads, no electricity. No cops. Nothing but white sand beaches and ice cold beer" Michael said, with a faraway look in his eye.

"Sound's like you've thought about this" I said, as I nudged him.

"Believe me, I have" He said.

"Well that's nice. But what about our lives?" Lincoln asked.

"Well we'll open a scuba shop" My eyes lit up.

"I love scuba diving!" Lincoln and Michael smiled at me.

"We'll that's good because I'm pretty sure we can't. Hope you don't mind teaching us" I smiled back.

"I don't mind"

The moment was broken by T-Bag knocking on the door "Bulls" He said.

Thankfully the floor was already covered as Bellick came in closely followed by C-Note.

"This con says he's on the job here" Bellick said.

"No, I don't think so" Abruzzi shook his head.

"You heard the paisana. Move your ass" C-Note skilfully dodged Bellick's arm and stood directly on top of the hole. I nervously looked at Bellick to see if he had noticed anything.

"CO hold on a second" The board creaked, and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. "Now are you sure about that? You sure you can't use that extra hand?" He tapped his foot to emphasise his point.

"You know anything about construction?" Abruzzi asked.

"Concrete's my speciality. Can you dig it?" I'm pretty sure it didn't escape any of our notice that he used a secret message just to make sure that we weren't idiots.

Michael nodded his head, in the corner of my eye.

"Alright boss, sign him up" C-Note looked too pleased with himself. I just wanted to slap the smirk of his face.

Bellick left and C-Note turned to Michael.

"Now it looks like Darwin won after all, eh, Fish?"

"Darwin best shut up and get on with it" I said.


	11. And Then There Were Seven

I had just got back from the infirmary and was sitting on my bed staring into nothing, when I heard a slight bang from Michael and Sucre's cell.

It was slightly comforting knowing that I was getting out of here, and I felt much better knowing that Michael wanted to stay with me even after all this.

I just had to wait for Friday, and then this would all be over. Well until, the chasing stops, then it would all be over.

* * *

"Okay let's rotate" Abruzzi said, we were once again in the guards room. I was sandpapering down the walls.

"Sergeant Sodomy, your up next" T-Bag sighed but went grabbed a shovel.

"Come on" C-Note said, when T-Bag didn't help him up.

"I don't know about y'all but, uh" He pulled C-Note out by his arm. "This room is getting a little dark for me to dig"

I sighed "Stop being racist and get on with it"

"Are you telling me there's a hole in Fox River that you don't want to get into?" C-Note continued like I hadn't even spoken.

"Okay, that's the last time I try to help you out" I muttered under my breath.

T-Bag got right in C-Note's face, but Lincoln was quick to come in between the two. I grabbed a hold of T-Bag's shoulder while Lincoln held onto C-Note.

"Hey. No one gets hurt" I let go of T-Bag and he starts to dig, while C-Note started sandpapering the walls.

"Hey, you know, I got a question. How come Fusilli over there ain't handling a shovel?" Abruzzi looked up from his clipboard.

"I handle arrangements on the outside"

"Really. So what is that? Transport, paper, what?"

"Exactly, makes me manager"

"And that just makes us labour, right"

Abruzzi smirks "Mm hmm. Now your getting it"

C-Note moved closer "You know, management better keep a close eye on the conditions up in here, or the labours liable to go on strike. You feel me?"

"Get back to work" Sucre then came in.

"Whoa, whoa. C.O's coming. Hurry, you guys" I quickly helped T-Bag out of the hole, and got out of the way so that carpet could be put back in place. Then pretended like I was working, and knew what I was doing.

The C.O came in "Scofield. Move it. It's time for your conjugal" My eyes widened, and I watched Michael leave. I had no idea he had a wife, and now I feel like an idiot.

"Did you know he was married?" I asked Sucre.

"No" He looked troubled by this fact, I knew he had told Michael all about Maricruz.

I helped T-Bag back in the hole and got back to work, I felt a little bit used for some reason. Michael had a wife, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I can't believe he didn't tell me.

"Swing low, sweet chariot. Coming forth to carry me home. Swing low" T-Bag stopped singing as he looked up at C-Note "You know this one don't you? Swing low, sweet chariot. Coming forth to come carry me home" He looked at C-Note again "Come on, gimme something. I thought you were a musical people"

I could tell that C-Note was beginning to lose his temper.

"You know, your parents must have been so proud of you, man. I mean, hitting the trailer park trifecta. You're a racist, paedophile and stupid" I smirked.

T-Bag laughed and pulled himself to sit on the edge of the hole.

"You know it vexes me that I'm made out to be the only bad guy in this room. It's not like y'all were incarcerated for stealing girl scout cookies"

"None of us murdered any Girl Scouts in the process" Abruzzi butted in. Sucre came in.

"Michael's coming back from the boneyard" My blood ran cold, we wouldn't have enough time to put everything away, but just as we were about to try Sucre said "Alone, alone" I sighed in relief, and then felt my mixed feelings towards Michael being married.

Michael then came in and shut the door behind him.

"I tell you everything about me and Maricruz and you can't even tell me your married" Sucre said, Michael meet my eyes.

"Later" I nodded, I had a feeling that his marriage wasn't exactly out of love, and somehow that made me feel better.

"Rough day, huh Scofield. While the rest of us are in here slinging concrete, you got some little girl to play on your rusty trombone, huh?" I held in laughter.

"Man's got a point. It just don't seem equitable like, you know what I'm saying?" T-Bag joined.

"Shut up and dig T-Bag" I got the feeling that Lincoln didn't like T-Bag that much, although I could hardly blame him.

"I think what the idiots in here want to know is, while we're digging this hole, what are you doing?" Abruzzi asked, still holding on to his clipboard, I think he feels that the clipboard makes him in charge.

Michael looked round at us, as we all awaited an answer.

"I'm going shopping" Okay that wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

* * *

In the yard Michael explained to me about his marriage.

"I only married her so that she could get the green card, and then she owed me a favour. She brought me a card yesterday, so now we're even, and I probably won't ever see her again" I smiled at him.

"Okay, what I want to know is why you feel like you have to explain this to me. I have no control over what you do"

"I wanted to" Was all he said. Well that was good enough for me. At the moment.

* * *

Michael then went to talk to Westmorland, and I sat on the bleachers, feeling a lot better then I did a couple of hours ago. For some reason I really wanted to smile, but there was some random person looking at me and if I did they would think I've gone crazy.

"All prisoners, you've got fifteen minutes of walk time" was heard over the loudspeaker in cell-block later that day.

I was hanging out with Tweener in his cell, while he was making up a rap.

"Inside these walls I creep and I crawl, looking for a way out, but I know there's gonna be no easy route, this is gonna be a twelve round bout, with Bellick and T-Bag on my mind, this grind in here..." He trailed off and I stopped my writing down the lyrics for him to look up to see why he stopped.

Michael was leaning on the cell door, he smiled at me from where I sat on the top bunk but then turned his attention back to Tweener.

"You still interested in getting in on P.I?" Michael asked, I was wondering what he was doing, as I knew Tweener was not going to be on P.I any time soon.

"Does my momma got big breastices?" Why does he have to be so crude.

"I wouldn't know" Michael replied.

"Hell yeah she does, and hell yeah I do"

"All right, look. I need a favour. Word is you made your trade as a snatch and grab" I immediately checked my person for anything missing.

Tweener smirked at me "You know I would never take something of you" True. I practically raised this boy in here.

"That's right" He said to Michael.

"I need you to steal something back that was stolen from me"

"What kind of something are we talking about?"

"Just a watch" Tweener shook his head.

"Uh-huh. There ain't no such a thing as just a watch. Every design has a different clasp, every clasp has a different swipe"

"It's Italian. A Remedi. Gold band, pearl face, all weather"

"What year?" Tweener asked.

"2003"

"There's a butterfly clasp on that bitch"

"Which means what?"

"Hidden deployment, there ain't no way to snatch it without the mark feeling it" Michael looked disappointed until Tweener said "Which just means I'm gonna have to get whimsical on this ficky"

He held out a fist and Michael bumped it with his, and just because I felt like it I bumped mine as well.

"I get you this watch, that means I get in on some of that P.I?" Tweener asked.

"It means I'll think about it. No promises" But Tweener seemed happy enough.

"Why do you need this watch so bad anyway?" Michael looked at me before he said.

"Let's just say it means a lot to someone in my family" I knew then that watch was a part of our escape.

Tweener nodded as Michael walked away.

"Is he always that cryptic?" Tweener asked me.

"Pretty much" Tweener went back to rapping, while I wrote it down for him.

* * *

In the infirmary, Doc was just about to give me my shot when we heard shouting outside.

I stood to the side with Michael as we saw Tweener on a stretcher, vomit on his jumper, dribbling down from his chin.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know, the kid was in chow, all of a sudden he collapsed and started spitting up his food" The guard looked panicked.

"Looks like he's having some kind of seizure" Nurse said, as she lead them back into the room Michael and I had just vacated.

I couldn't hear anything else, as the door was shut. But Tweener had spotted us and winked. I looked to the C.O's wrist were a gold watch no longer was, and I smirked to myself.

* * *

Back in the break room the next day, Michael had told me that Westmorland had joined our team, which I was quite happy about. But he wasn't here today, had to be tested out for some stuff before he was allowed in.

T-Bag was once again being racist and I had enough.

"Look T-Bag, no one cares about you or your questions. So if you would do us all a favour just shut up and do what your supposed to be doing. Your lucky your even here in the first place and at the first chance we get, you are out of here. You know what I'm saying?" I got in his face. I could see everyone hiding a grin as T-Bag looked shocked.

I had a temper, obviously, it just took a lot to get me to lose control over it. Especially now that Michael hadn't been here for a couple of days.

After P.I had finished all I wanted to do was sleep, so that's exactly what I did.

* * *

Sucre was digging, when we all heard a clink.

"I hit it! I hit it!" I high-fived him from where I stood, with a smile on my face.

"All right, all right" Abruzzi said.

This was it, we were nearly there.

* * *

AN: For some reason this chapter took me a long time to write, but I hope you like it :)


	12. Odd Man Out

Michael, Lincoln and I were walking to the break room.

"I found our access to the infirmary building but I'm gonna need some time to make it work" Michael said.

"How much time?" Lincoln asked.

"Enough time for me to find my way up a 20 ft vertical drain pipe without using a ladder"

"Good luck with that" I said.

"I'm probably going to have to skip P.I tomorrow if I'm gonna get this thing done" Michael said.

"You can't just skip it" Lincoln shook his head "It ain't class, what if one of the bulls decided to drop in?"

"Well I don't have a choice do I? Once we get through the pipe below the guard's room, it'll be a whole lot easier. I can come and go without using the door and with Westmorland as a lookout, we'll have one more man available for digging"

"Westmorland's gonna be a problem. All eight of us can't break over that wall in 18 minutes. You said it yourself, it's impossible. Listen, man, I'm telling you. One of us has gotta take a hike" I bit my lip and stopped walking once we reached a corner.

"Hey I-" Michael interrupted me.

"Your coming" He said firmly, as we walked around the corner.

"So how are we gonna decide you leaves?" Lincoln asked as we turned the corner, to where C-Note was leaning against a wall.

"Mind if I share that with the rest of the class?" He asked. We followed him into the break room, where he stood in the middle of the room.

"Apparently college boy here did the math. Figured out we got too many clowns in the car. So one of us is in here digging, but his seat ain't guaranteed"

"How's this your problem?" Lincoln asked.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about" Michael said, trying to calm everyone down.

"I'm not gonna dig if I'm not gonna go" Sucre threw down the tool he was using.

"We need to make a decision who gets cut" Lincoln said.

"I think we know who we want to go without" I piped up, nodding towards the door where T-Bag was watching guard outside.

The door opened and T-Bag came in.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but uh...what's that smell?" He sniffed the air "It smells a little like...conspiracy"

"We need to get back to work" I said.

"Yeah well before you do I have an announcement to make. I've been growing leery of the way y'all talk like I'm a lesser man. So I bought an insurance policy. I called up my guy on the outside and I told him about our plan. And I told him in all likelihood, I'll be seeing him next week. But if he don't hear from me five minutes before the escape and 20 minutes after, I told him to call up the warden, blow the whistle on the whole thing. So if y'all got ideas about gettin' rid of me, I suggest you make other plans"

Damn him for thinking ahead. I never noticed but T-Bag is a lot smarter then what we've given him credit for.

* * *

I was walking back inside with Abruzzi, Michael and Lincoln.

"Son of a bitch got a counter move for everything" Lincoln growled.

"Not for this" Abruzzi said, hiding a smirk.

"What have you got planned?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" He replied, before walking faster to catch up with some of his friends.

* * *

I was working on some pipes, when I saw Tweener come up to the fence where me and Michael were working.

"Yo. I'm still waiting" Tweener said.

"What for?" Michael asked, I knew what Tweener was asking so I moved away. I didn't really like to see confrontations, and hopefully Tweener would forget I was involved in this.

* * *

I just got back from the infirmary, Michael and I were going at separate times now, seeing as Doc didn't have much to do any more, she's decided that we can have our own appointments.

"DB. Oh, is that who you is now? I thought you was just a cowboy" I heard, I looked up to see T-Bag talking to Westmorland.

"Take a couple steps back, boy" Westmorland said.

I walked away, as I said I didn't like confrontation, but I did turn back to see Westmorland shove T-Bag away from him. T-Bag said something to him, but Westmorland ignored him and walked back into his cell.

T-Bag saw me staring and winked at me. If I didn't know any better I'd say T-Bag is taking this 'too many people' problem into his own hands.

* * *

In the yard I was sitting on the bleachers, and T-Bag came up to me.

"I saw you looking at me and Westmorland earlier"

"So?" I asked.

"Well, you know as well as I of our little situation. You need to back out" He said.

"I don't think so" I said. He grabbed my arm and squeezed really hard.

"I don't think you understand what I'm telling you" He growled at he squeezed tighter.

"I don't think you understand what I'm telling you" I grabbed his hand and twisted it, forcing him away from my arm, and off the bleachers.

"I'm not backing down, so you need to leave" I said. He huffed angrily.

"Don't think I don't know where you sleep Red" He said while backing away.

"I know where you do as well" I retorted. He clearly hadn't thought of that. I couldn't believe I had almost called him smart earlier.

* * *

It was yard time the next day, and as I walked out I saw T-Bag still sitting in his cell, I gave him a confused look that he didn't see as he was facing the wrong way.

I was working in the yard, standing next to Michael who was staring at a water mains tap.

"And this will help you get up that wall?" I asked, after he explained what he was going to do.

"Yeah, cover for me" He walked over to it, while I pretended to work. I saw Westmorland looking at me and I nodded in his direction, acting casual in case any C.O's were looking.

I was starting to get a little nervous, Michael was taking a little longer then I thought.

"Black" A C.O said.

"You scared me, boss" I said loudly, trying to warn Michael.

"Get back to work"

"Course boss" I said at the same volume, feeling really anxious.

Pattinson blew his whistle.

"All right, let's go" He shouted.

Michael came over to stand next to me in the line, with a small smile on his face.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"I'll check tonight, but if it did, then everything's going according to plan"

I love it when everything goes according to plan.

* * *

I noticed later on, that there was hardly anyone in the break room. C-Note walked in and voiced my thoughts.

"Oh, crowds thinned out in here"

"How you doing Riley?" Lincoln asked me, as it was my turn digging.

"Almost there. Switch me out" I said, holding out my arm to be pulled out. Once I was back on the ground I handed Lincoln my shovel.

"Alright, your up" He handed the shovel to C-Note "Then Westmorland. We gotta get through, Michael's gonna be coming back this way" Lincoln went outside to cover watch duties, and sent Westmorland in.

Sucre and I were filling in the walls with the concrete that had been dug up.

"Does anyone know where Abruzzi and T-Bag are?" I asked.

"Who cares" C-Note said.

"Just wondering" I don't know why but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

We worked in silence for a little bit, but then C-Note said

"I'm through" I smiled hearing that. That had made my day, this escape was going through and it was coming fast.

"Keep it up" Westmorland said.

"Stomp it" Sucre suggested. So C-Note stomped on it, trying to break through without falling down.

"Bulls" Lincoln said

"Tell him to stall them" I said to Westmorland, while quickly locating the board.

We put that over the hole, and tried to be quick with the carpet. I nearly fell over in my haste to put the table back.

Westmorland came back in and told us we were safe, so we hurriedly took the board off to let Michael climb back up. I held out my hand to help him.

"Thanks. Well we leave tonight" He said. I looked at my feet unable to look at him.

"Where's my brother" He asked. Westmorland stepped forward.

"Michael we got a problem"

Michael was not going to like this one bit.

* * *

AN: Oh dear! I still don't understand why Lincoln didn't just lie. But oh well.

Another chapter done, and the next one should be up soon :) Hope you enjoy.


	13. End Of The Tunnel

I followed Michael as he ran out of the break room, and what I saw shocked me. Abruzzi was lying on a gurney bleeding from his neck.

I leant on the fence to stop myself from falling over. This was not good.

T-Bag then joined us at the fence "And then there were seven"

"As far as I know it's six" C-Note said.

Michael caught sight of Pope walking near the fence and went to go talk to him.

"You guys could be a little more sensitive you know. He came in here to stop his brother from dying and now all his plans are being ruined. So if you guys could stop taking the piss that would be great" I snapped at them.

* * *

I was sat on the bleachers with the others, waiting for Sucre to come back from the telephone where he was trying to find out about Abruzzi.

He finally came over.

"The hospital wont give out any information"

"Wonder what happened to that boy. Maybe them Mafia chickens came home to roost" T-Bag said.

"We gotta put this whole thing on hold" Michael said, and I bit my lip. I really didn't want to put it on hold.

"Whoa, easy, Fish. We're not puttin' nothin' on hold" C-Note said calmly.

"I don't think you heard me. Until I get my brother out of that hole, no-one's doing a damn thing"

"God bless Sink, but the man is gone. You go to the tombs, you don't get out, not until they strap you up"

"If you think I'm gonna leave my brother behind, you have massively underestimated me" Oh great another fight.

"Really?"

"Really"

"That ain't my fight. I'm through that hole, Pretty, with or without you, next time I'm on PI" T-Bag said

"We're not having this debate" Michael said angrily.

"We're not?"

"We're not having this debate!" He said firmly

"We oughta open the floor to everyone else, huh? See what they all say"

C-Note said "We got a clear shot, baby. Every day we don't use that hole is another day the screws can find it"

"The way is not finished" Michael tried to stall.

"We're clear to the infirmary, that's all we need. Through that window, over that wire, over that wall"

"The two of you will never make it" Michael declared.

"Oh, Fish, it's not just two" C-Note said, motioning to me, Westmorland and Sucre.

"If it's now or never, we gotta go. Go with us, Michael. You've done everything you could" Westmorland said.

"They're grown men, Michael. They can all decide for themselves" Said T-Bag

"You son of a..." Michael grabbed T-Bag's jacket with both fists and shoved him against the fence. T-Bag held his hands up while C-Note and Sucre hurry to pull them apart.

"Hey, wait a minute, back up..." I said, as a C.O came over

"Hey! Who are you separating there?" He called.

"Hey, it's good boss, it's good. We're just playin' around. It's all good" C-Note said, as the C.O walked away.

"You know what, there are two things that everybody needs to get with. First, hillbilly, you have got to learn some respect. The man here made everything possible. And you, Fish? You're gonna have to get with that we are doing this thing this afternoon, as soon as we get on PI" Michael chuckled.

"So you're just gonna make a run for it. In the middle of the day" He asked.

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, huh, baby?"

"You are gonna screw this whole thing up" C-Note laughed.

"That's not for you to decide any more. Now, this train is leaving the station, and I suggest you get on it"

"Get on the train, Fish. Get on the train" T-Bag whispered.

"Well, you know what? You sons of bitches? I won't let you do it" Michael said.

"What you gonna do? Blow the whistle on your own escape?" T-Bag asked, as Michael walked away. I hurried after him trying to calm him down.

"Michael don't worry. Everything will sort itself out. You'll find a way" I said.

I was thinking about the escape. If it really was now or never, well I definitely would go now. But then again I wouldn't go without Michael. As long as he went I went. And if he didn't then I didn't.

A priest went into Michael's cell, I knew he was doing something with a pill he had hidden in his arm.

I was a little disgusted to find out that he meant his actual arm but I knew that he would do anything for his brother.

Hell, if he got himself sent to prison for him, there probably wasn't much else he wouldn't do.

All through my infirmary visit I was nervous.

"Are you alright?" Doc asked me.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm good" I tried to smile.

"Well if your sure"

"Um Doc? I really wanted to thank you, you know for everything you've done for me. I appreciate it" I told her.

"Why do I get the feeling that your saying goodbye to me?" She asked.

"I guess in a place like this you never know which day might be your last" I said as a nurse came in.

"Sarah, we backing up out here"

"Oh. Right... it's no problem Riley" She said, before she walked out.

I was then escorted back to my cell, where I saw C-Note looking down at me from his cell. I gave him a nod and he nodded over at Michael's cell.

I shrugged, and he backed up out of view. I then sat on my bed and looked through the drawings that I've done since I've been here. I pretty much have every person in here.

I was ready to go. It was now or never.

I was walking with my P.I crew towards the break room, I could feel my legs shaking with anticipation. I couldn't wait to be free.

"Came to your senses did you?" T-Bag asked Michael, who ignored him

"What, you figure some magic way to get your brother out of that hole and into the guards' room?"

"He's not gonna be there" Michael replied coldly.

I shared a look with Sucre and walked into the break room.

"So, Mr. Pied Piper, what's the play?" T-Bag asked, working on the dry wall.

"We do what we always do. Pretend to be working. Be model citizens, till the time comes"

"And that'd be?"

"Nine 'o clock" Michael replied.

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that PI shuts down at five 'o clock, Pretty"

"Well, we have to make sure it doesn't, don't we?" Michael then removed a piece of drywall, and rips out some insulation to reveal a pipe. We all leant of the table to watch him.

"Hammer" He grabbed the sledgehammer from Sucre and started hitting the pipe with it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I shouted. Michael ignored me, and kept hitting the pipe until it split and water sprayed out of it, drenching all of us.

We all sat on the floor in a semi-circle waiting to be berated by Bellick.

"What the hell happened here?" He shouted.

"Messed up. Hit a pipe. Should've killed the water before we started." Michael explained.

"Should've, huh?" Bellick sneered.

"It's not that big a deal, we can fix it in the morning. I don't think mould should be a problem before then"

"Mould?" He asked

"Scofield, shut up, man!" C-Note said.

"No, you shut up. What are you talking about?"

"You get drywall and insulation soaked like this, you run the risk of stachybotrys mould" Bellick clearly didn't like the sound of that.

"Boss, that's just like, one time in a thousand, for real"

"Tell you what. You and all your Compañeros here aren't stepping outside this door until every damn molecule of water is out of this place"

We all let out asorted protests, when inside I was laughing, Bellick thought he was punishing us when he was just giving us what we wanted.

"Well, then it's gonna take all night" Sucre complained.

"Well, then it's gonna take all night. Don't catch a sniffle" Bellick left and I slapped Michael on the back, as he smiled at me.

"Man!" C-Note said.

All I could hear was Michael banging his head against the wall, he was sitting in between me and Sucre.

"It's 8:15" Sucre pointed out.

Michael just kept banging his head on the wall.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"No"

"Nine o'clock fish. Show time, let's go man" C-Note said.

I pulled back the carpet to reveal the hole. Westmorland jammed something in the door to keep it closed, we all stood around the hole waiting for Michael's directions.

"See you on the other side" He said, as he climbed down. I went next and followed him down the pipe, I could hear Sucre behind me, and I couldn't stop smiling. This was it.

We crawled through the pipe, until we reached a vertical pipe. Michael slid down and I followed, it was quite painful but I ignored it as I got out of the way, to avoid being squashed by Sucre.

Michael then climbed up a rope, and motioned for us to come up. It's time's like these that I thank my activeness when I was on the outside, when I reached the top Michael helped me up.

"You all right?" Michael asked Westmorland who he was helping up the rope.

"I'm good. I haven't felt this good in years" Michael looked up and froze.

"Michael what's wrong?" I asked.

"They replaced it" He said in horror, looking at the shiny new pipe.

He apparently heard something "He's there"

I assumed he was talking about Lincoln, he then tried to pull the pipe off. Westmorland grabbed a piece of industrial pipe and handed it to Michael.

"Here Michael use this" He said, everyone except T-Bag who had gone to watch the door moved forward to help him.

"Shhh!" T-Bag said, and we all fell silent until T-Bag gave us a nod. We all pulled down on the pipe but it didn't work, the only thing that happened was the pipe we were using broke in half and fell to the ground with a loud bang.

Michael stared up at the pipe.

"What? Talk to us" Sucre said.

"It can't be done" Michael said devastated.

"What?" I asked.

"The pipes too thick. I'm so sorry. We're not getting out of here" He said.

T-Bag reached down into his boot and pulled out a shank.

"Unfortunately Pretty, that ain't an option"

AN: DONE! WOOOO!

I'm a little hyper right now.


	14. The Rat

"Unless you're gonna use your shank to take out the pipe, put it away" Michael said.

"I'm gonna put it in your neck, you don't get us outta here" T-Bag held the shank out threatningly towards us.

"Bring it down a peg, T-Bag" Sucre tried to calm him down.

"Shut your mouth. Remember, Pretty, I am serving life plus one. So if I get busted for attempted escape I'm gonna throw in a homicide, no problem. That's like a parking ticket to me!" I could still hear Lincoln banging on the grate and we all looked up.

He stopped banging after a while.

"Shh!" C-Note said.

"What was that?" Sucre asked. I ran to hide behind some racking just in time for a C.O to come in. He walked further in, he turned to leave but then say the pipe on the floor, he picked it up and looked at the pipe on the ceiling, I held my breath.

"Hey Keith, come check this out!" He shouted.

"Keith?" He repeated when he didn't get an answer. As soon as he left we all jumped up from our hiding placed. I went to watch the door in case he came back.

"We gotta go. Now! Gimme the rope. Gimme the rope, now!" Westmorland said. Sucre took it out of his pocked and threw it at him.

"Tie that off" Westmorland told T-Bag, he tied it round the shelving unit. I looked out the door to see two C.O's talking. Westmorland climbed down the rope and we heard him say "Okay, I'm down"

C-Note slid down the rope, followed by T-Bag and Sucre. Michael stood under the pipe on the ceiling, the object keeping him from his brother, looking very upset. I watched as the guards turned towards the Maintenance room.

"We gotta go, Michael" I said.

"It's done. Let's go!" I repeated, I slid down the rope to join everyone else on the floor waiting for Michael to join us.

I hurried through the pipe hoping I was going the right way, followed by C-Note, T-Bag, Michael and Westmorland.

I let Sucre go through the hole first, he then turned and helped me up. We then helped the rest of them through, we looked down the hole to see Westmorland wasn't there.

"Westmorland!" Sucre said, urgently

"I'm caught on something!" He replied.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

We then heard someone trying to get through the door but couldn't because it was wedged shut. Finally Westmorland appeared at the bottom of the hole.

"Stay there. Stay down there!" Michael said, as we hurriedly put everything back to how it was.

The crowbar came loose and Bellick stormed in.

"Why was this door locked?"

"It wasn't locked, boss. The fan kept pushing it open so we decided to wedge it closed" T-Bag said defensively.

Michael moved across and picked up a crowbar from the table, no one said anything while Bellick stared at us.

"You've been in here all night not doing a damn thing" Bellick growled.

"Room's still wet, boss. Nothing we could do. It's not like we were having a picnic" Sucre said, while I laughed nervously.

"Bunch of shiftless, no-good convicts" Bellick insulted us. Michael moved forward and threw the crowbar down on the table, he looked furious.

"You got something to say, Scofield?" Bellick asked. Michael just looked away, and I tried to give him a reassuring smile, even though I knew everything had gone wrong.

"Wrap it up. And, all five of you, get your asses back to the block" Bellick left, shutting the door behind him. We all scrambled to get Westmorland out of the hole and by the time Bellick came back in he was out.

"You seem to be one light" He said.

"Right here, boss" Westmorland stood up from tying his shoes. Bellick, still looking suspicious walked out.

"Oh, no, no. Hey" C-Note punched the wall "I should be halfway to seeing my family right now!" A C.O entered and said.

"Let's go!" No one moved.

"Now!" He repeated, and we slowly filed out.

A buzzer sounded and all the cells opened. I got up and walked into Michael's cell.

"Just so you got one less thing to worry about, I want you to know...I ain't mad at you" I heard Sucre say.

"Me neither. You did the best you could, no one could have seen that pipe being replaced" I said from where I was standing at the cell door. I walked in and sat next to Sucre who was lying on his bunk.

"Thank you" Michael said.

"How long until...?" Sucre asked, I nudged him from being insensitive.

"16 hours"

"Are his lawyers making any progress? Is there still a chance? What...?"

"No. There's only one person who can really stop this execution" Michael looked at me and I saw an idea come into his head.

Michael and I were escorted to the infirmary, I had asked to go at the same time and was allowed because of my 'womanly problems'.

Michael looked at Lincoln who was in another room, and back down at me.

"I need to see my brother. Just to talk. For five minutes" Michael said. I could see the indecision on the Doc's face so I pulled a really sad face, and I was surprised to see it worked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll try" Doc said, we watched as she went over to the C.O guarding Lincoln's room. The C.O shook his head and I sighed.

"You know what to do?" Michael asked me.

"Yeah, I got it" I replied, as Doc came back.

"Um. I'm sorry, I'm told that you have to wait until final visitation"

"Doc isn't your father the Governor, surely he can do something? Please" I said.

"Believe me, my father knows where I stand on the death penalty. And I'm just as clear on his stand" Doc said.

"Doc I'm sorry. This isn't about the morality of the death penalty. This is about killing an innocent man. Lincoln is innocent and if you talk to his lawyers for an hour they can convince you of that. Please. Surely your father can't be in favour of killing innocents"

"Riley, I would pick up the phone right now if I thought there was any chance I could make a difference. But you have to understand: I'm the last person in the world that my father listens to. He hates what I do. He hates what I believe in. And if I'm the one asking for clemency for Lincoln he won't get it"

I sighed, and looked at Michael, he nodded slightly and looked up when we heard a jangling sound, and he watched his brother being led away.

"I'm sorry" Doc said to Michael.

I was with Michael and Sucre sitting on the benches.

"He doesn't even know what happened" Michael said.

"He knows you tried" I said.

"Do you think so?" Michael asked.

"He's your brother. He knows you. So, yes" Sucre said. T-Bag walked up to us carrying a baseball.

"I promised I would get him out of here" Michael said looking over at where Lincoln was isolated.

"You promised a lot of people, Pretty" T-Bag said.

"Enough, man, all right?" Sucre was starting to get annoyed.

"This don't concern you, boy. You don't get a man's hopes up like that, and then just..." He stopped talking when Sucre stood up

"Back up, or I'll beat your skinny ass into the ground. And it wouldn't take much to do it" They stared at each other for a bit.

"All right, ladies, rec time is over. Back to the block" I heard over the loud speakers.

You owe me a ticket outta here, Pretty. And I will collect" He threw the baseball up, caught it and walked away

"Don't worry Michael, everything will be fine" I said to try and placate Michael. "For all we know something happened to the chair or something. I heard that if something goes wrong with the chair they have to go through all the paperwork and stuff again. Three weeks or something" I said as I walked away. I noticed Michael wasn't next to me.

"You coming?" I asked.

Tweener popped out of nowhere

"Hey, what's the grapes, yo"

Michael walked away looking thoughtful.

"What y'all talkin' about?" Tweener asked me.

"Nothing" I said.

My cell door opened as the buzzers sounded and I walked up to Michael and Sucre.

"So once they do all the paperwork, your brother gets three more weeks"

"You did something?" I asked.

"We got more time Mami" Sucre told me. I smiled at Michael who looked tired.

"Are we still going through the infirmary?" I asked Michael

"If I corrode that pipe again, they'll notice something's up" He said.

"You got another way?" Sucre asked.

"Right now I'm just worried about getting through tonight"

The light flickered through the prison and I squeezed my eyes shut. It didn't work, Lincoln is going to die. I spent the rest of my night hoping for a miracle.

AN: This chapter is a little bit shorter then the others but Riley isn't family, so she's not in the final visitation or a witness, so that cut out a lot of scenes. Just if you were wondering :)

Hope you enjoy


	15. The Skin And The Teeth

I was waiting for any news regarding Lincoln. There had been some whispers amongst the C.O's that it didn't go through.

I saw Michael and got up off the bleachers. He saw me and smiled.

"He's alive" He said.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed. I hugged him before I realised what I was doing. I quickly released him and stuttered awkwardly. I was swept back up into a hug before I could finish my apology.

* * *

When it was time for PI we were escorted outside into the yard where it had been snowing. I was wrapped up warm in a massive blue coat, which was the smallest size but was still really big on me.

"Man, I'm so cold my hands are stinging" Sucre said, rubbing his hands together.

"You know what they say about weather in the Midwest. If you don't like it, wait an hour" C-Note said.

"In an hour I might get frostbite" I said, trying to warm my hands up by blowing on them. My breath came out in smoke.

"We're still going out through the infirmary and we're still gonna do it from the guards' room. It's just the in-between that's gonna have to change" Michael said.

"Wait a minute, why are you changing the plan, man? We're already through to that room beneath the infirmary. That's all we gotta do is get through that pipe and we're home free" C-Note said.

"There's a reason they replace it with a 12-inch pipe, Darwin - people can't get through it. The only way we're getting into that infirmary is from beneath. We're gonna have to find another way" Michael looked at the psych ward.

"The psych ward?" Westmorland asked.

"It's the only building that shares a sub-surface line with the infirmary"

"Are you telling me to get to the infirmary we gotta go through the whack shack?" T-Bag said.

"Unless you got a better idea"

"And there's a sub-surface line that runs from the guards' room to the psych ward?" I asked.

"Sort of" Michael replied.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean 'sort of'?" C-Note asked.

"We can go into that hole in the guards' room. About 40 yards up Route 66, there's a grate that'll get us halfway there" Michael explained.

"And what about the rest of the way?" C-Note asked.

"We gotta do it above ground" Michael said.

"Wait, above ground? I thought we were doing this all underground where we couldn't be seen" I said.

"So it's just a bunch of cons taking a stroll in the middle of the night for all the guards to see?" C-Note said.

"Yep" Michael said.

"You're right. It is suicide" Sucre commented.

"This grate you're talking about - it's hidden, right, partner? The COs can't see it?" Westmorland asked.

"Not exactly" Michael said.

"Well, where is it?" C-Note asked.

"You're standing on it" Michael said. I looked down to see the grate near C-Note's feet.

"Oh hell no. When we come up out of that ground there, that tower there..." He pointed to one "...that tower there..." He pointed to one behind me "...and that tower behind us is going to see us. We'll be like ducks in a shooting range, you feel me?"

Two C.O's walked over and said.

"Hurry it up, con!"

"Your plan sucks, snowflake" C-Note said to Michael.

"I gotta go back into the walls tonight"Michael said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I gotta get over to psych ward, familiarize myself with the pipes beneath, make sure we can get through" Michael said.

"I don't know, Michael. C-Note's got a point. We come up in the middle of that yard, we're sitting ducks" Sucre said.

"I know"

"Hm. I might have an idea" Sucre said.

Michael paced around the break room holding a crowbar. I opened the door to let C-Note and Westmorland in. A postcard fell out of C-Note's pocket, reading 'Greetings from Iraq'.

"Hey, you dropped something. Does that say Iraq?" Westmorland said, picking it up.

"Thanks" C-Note said, snatched it back. I wondered why he had that postcard, but then I realised that it wasn't any of my business and I went back to pretending to work

After a couple of minutes T-Bag knocked on the door, to warn us a C.O was coming.

"Let's look busy" Michael said.

"What the hell?" C-Note said, he pulled something in the wall and the cement hidden in the wall began to pour through.

"Crap" I said.

"Damn, bro. What did you do?" Sucre asked.

"It's the cement we dug up" I said. "We have to hide this quickly" The door opened and I moved to stand next to C-Note covering the tear.

"My God, you cons are slower than a spelling bee full of stutterers. You all think you can slow-walk this job, play grab-ass in here? Drag it out for months? Get to work!" Bellick said.

We all looked at each other, and I glanced down to see more cement pouring out of the tear.

"You got it, boss" I said although not moving.

Bellick looked at me and C-Note

"How about it, eightball, ginger? Get to work" I shot a panicked look at Westmorland, as C-Note slowly walked away after I nudged him to go.

"Oh, boss, my leg it ...hurts. I'm just gonna rest it for a second"

"You disobeying me, convict?"

"Man said get to work!" Westmorland pushed me out of the way and put his own leg in the way of the tear

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" I asked 'angrily'.

"My problem is young con punks who don't know how things work around here" Westmorland said.

"Construction's a sweet gig. You wanna clean toilets? Be my guest. Otherwise, grab a hammer" He continued.

"All right" I said, as I picked a tool up.

"Still got some piss and vinegar in those old veins, huh, Charles?" Bellick slapped him on the shoulder. "I like it" Bellick walked out, T-Bag followed and closed the door behind him.

"Close one, huh?" I said. We all chuckled, but when Westmorland moved his leg, the concrete broke free from the wall and poured out.

"Oh, man! What are we gonna do with this?" Westmorland asked.

I grabbed a shovel, as they moved the carpet away from the hole. We hurriedly shoved the concrete down the hole.

"Come on, guys..." Sucre said.

We continued shovelling, until all the concrete was in the hole. Westmorland and C-Note set to work at cleaning up the wall.

I was trying to sleep, but I was worried about Michael. He had told me of his plan to go to the whack shack.

I thought the whole thing was suicidal, but he didn't listen to me. A guard walked past shined his light in my face and moved on.

I heard a bit of movement in the cell next to me, and I sat up on my bed.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes and I was about to go back to sleep when I heard an agonising scream rip through the prison. All I could think was, what the hell happened?

"Open on 40" I heard, I got up to see that Michael was coming back.

Sucre had told me of his interrogation earlier, and everything that had happened last night. I felt a little bit ill when he said he ripped the shirt off, which had been melted into Michael skin.

"Riley" I heard Sucre whisper. I got up to stand by the cell door.

"What?" I asked.

"We have a problem"

AN: It's done! Yay :)


	16. Brother's Keeper

_**2 years ago**_

"Mom, I'm fine really" I said over the telephone as I was cleaning my kitchen.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I am absolutely sure" I said.

"Okay then. Are you still coming over tonight?" She asked.

"Yes mom, you know I can't get enough of your cooking" We said our goodbyes and I left my apartment to go to the bank.

As I walked across the street I saw a group of people huddled together. I carefully avoided them, I didn't feel comfortable around groups of people, they always made me paranoid.

I walked over to the bank and made my withdrawal, I decided to buy my sister something as I hadn't seen her in a while.

It took about three hours to find something she would actually like, I had decided on a necklace which I knew she had wanted for ages.

It was almost time to go, and I quickly got changed before getting in my car.

It didn't take long before I got to my family's home. I didn't knock as I went in, and what I saw froze me in my tracks.

The walls were covered in blood, my mom and dad's bodies were on the floor, their throats slit and their stomach's cut open. I put my hand over my mouth to stop any noise coming out. I heard a noise upstairs and remembered my sister.

I grabbed a knife in my shaking hand as I made my way up the stairs. I opened her bedroom door and saw a man standing above my sister's body. I must have made a noise as his head snapped towards me, and he advanced.

I lifted the knife higher so he could see it and said.

"Don't come any closer" Of course he didn't listen and advanced on me. He got out his own knife and I ran for it.

I hurried down the stairs and ignored the sight of my parents on the floor. But I couldn't help but freeze up at the smell. I was grabbed around the waist and brought down to the floor. The man was straddling my waist, and I suddenly remembered my knife. So I stabbed the man in the stomach, he looked down in shock obviously having forgotten that I had a weapon, he brought his knife down on my shoulder, and I screamed at the pain.

I shoved my knife in his stomach again and again until he fell off me. I got up shakily holding my shoulder in pain. The police suddenly came in, with their guns out.

"Get down on the ground" One of them shouted.

"What? It wasn-" I started, and they noticed the knife in my hand.

"Put your weapon down, and get on the ground" He shouted.

I put my knife down and slowly got on the floor, as soon as they decided I wasn't a threat they handcuffed me and walked me out of the house. I think I went into shock because the next thing I knew I was waking up in a holding cell with my shoulder bandaged.

Everything went so quickly then, I was asked some questions. It was decided it was self-defence, but the judge was a bitch so I was sent to Fox River. My hair was cut and I was told everything I had to do.

* * *

AN: So that's how Riley went to prison. It was completely unfair but everyone's story is unfair like Lincoln being framed, Sucre being ratted on by his own cousin, and C-Note's dishonourable discharge. So I thought something bad had to happen to Riley and this is what I thought up.


	17. JCat

"PI!" Bellick shouted, I got up and walked with Sucre, we were joined by T-Bag. I watched the new inmate who was caked in make-up, he was wearing women's underwear.

"How do they get like that? I got no idea" We watched him walk up the stairs.

"Tugging on too many pockets" T-Bag suggested.

"She tug on your pocket?" I asked.

"I may be social, but that is a boundary line even I won't cross" T-Bag said, and I chuckled.

In the break room Michael was trying to draw the route on his clipboard.

"I don't get it. Why not just go down there again?" Sucre asked.

"'Cause one, I don't have the guard's uniform anymore, which means I can't get across the yard or past the orderly. And two, even if I did, it's a mess down there. I need this" Michael said.

"You think you're gonna remember it?" Sucre asked.

"Not with you hounding me" Sucre and I backed off, not wanting to get on the wrong side of him. The door opened and C.O came in

"Time to wrap it up. We're gonna have you start exterminating" He said.

"We're not done in here" I said.

"Well, you look done to me"

"No, CO, we still got the carpet to do" C-Note said.

"No, Bellick is going to bring in professionals to do that. Wants the job done right" My eyes widened and I looked over at Michael who looked worried.

"When's that gonna happen?" Westmorland asked.

"Tomorrow" He then left, and T-Bag threw down his paint roller.

"We got a real problem on our hands, don't we? Rug monkeys gonna come in here, tear up that there carpet, that hole's gonna be smiling up at 'em" He said.

"We'll have to fill it in" Michael said.

"But we just dug it!" I exclaimed.

"All we need is a piece of plywood and a couple of inches of that fast settling concrete on top of it. The carpet guys will never know there's anything beneath. The night we break out, we'll just smash through with a sledgehammer" Michael said, as he looked around at us.

"Well, okay. Let's get on it. We've only got a couple of hours to get this thing done"

I was helping Sucre and C-Note mix some cement.

"How long's this stuff take to dry?" I asked.

"One, two hours" C-Note replied. Westmorland came in and said.

"Fire on the line"

"Shit" I said, as we hurried to hide the hole.

"Table, table, table" C-Note said, and Sucre helped him move it back into place just as Bellick came in, and whistled.

"This place is sweet. I hear we're getting satellite"

"Yeah, all the porn you can watch, boss" T-Bag said.

"Good, good. You know, you girls have done such a good job. I thought you could use an extra pair of hands on the crew" I looked up and watched as Bellick whistled, the door opened and Tweener came in.

"S'up?"

It was quiet, no one moved except T-Bag who lifted his arm and pretended to paint Tweener.

"Hey, man, look at my brush. It's all stickin' together" C-Note waved his paint brush around.

"Somebody needs to go clean 'em out" Michael said.

"According to the rank, that would be you" T-Bag said, giving his paint roller to Tweener.

"What do I gotta do?" Tweener asked.

"There's a hose out by the shed in the yard. You can use that" Michael said as we started adding all sorts of things onto the pile, making him take longer.

"Clean those too" C-Note said, as he added the paint stirrers.

"Ai'ight. Sorry I busted up the party, yo" Tweener walked out, Westmorland went to check he was actually leaving and when he did, he came back in.

I mixed the cement.

"How close are we?" Michael asked.

"Just about done" I said, handing it over as Westmorland came in.

"Got another badge!" He said.

"What is this, happy hour?" Michael said, annoyed. We hurried to hide the hole again, as C.O Geary came in.

"Scofield. Pope wants to see you. The rest of you, round up. You're done in here" He said.

"CO Patterson said we had till the end of the day to finish up" C-Note said.

"And I say you're done. There's a couple of hours of work I want done in the yard before sundown" We all looked at each other.

"Come on, let's go!" We all left the break room, reluctantly. I bit my lip, Michael should be able to cover the hole. At least that was something not to worry about

C-Note came and joined us after he finished his conversation on the phone.

"Michael's in the SHU" Sucre told us.

"For gods sake, nothings going right" I said.

"Last thing we wanna do now is panic, fellas" Westmorland said.

"Oh, it's panic time, old head. We got an unfinished hole in that room over there Scofield's supposed to fill tonight. Come tomorrow, 8am, they rip up that carpet, our game is over" T-Bag said.

"Unless someone else fills it" We all looked at Sucre.

"Uh-uh" He said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, your the only one who can do it. That hole is in your cell" I said.

"You saying I go out there by myself tonight?" Sucre asked.

"That's exactly what we're saying" C-Note said.

"Are you kidding? That's impossible!"

"I don't want to hear 'impossible' from you right now. I got people waiting on me, people that I'm gonna lose unless you man up and get some cojones, comprendez?"

"That's easy for you to say, pendajo, it ain't your ass on the line"

"All of our asses are on the line. You're the only cat that can do something about it"

"Yeah, maybe I can get out of my cell, maybe I can get into the guard's room. But even if I do, and I fill that hole in, I'll still be in that room. I'll be sealed in, there's no way out"

"Scofield must have had a way out" C-Note said.

"He did. The grate at the Sally Port" I said.

"Oh, that's right, the one out there in the middle of the open?" Sucre panicked.

"Yeah, so you'd better lace up, amigo, 'cause you're gonna have to make a run for it" C-Note said.

"That's ten years on my bid if I get caught!"

"Then you'd better figure out a way not to get caught" T-Bag said.

"Line it up" A C.O said.

"Tonight, primo. It's gotta be tonight" C-Note said.

I was sitting on my bunk when Sucre came and sat down next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm gonna do it" He said.

"That's great, but how are you not gonna get caught?" I asked. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"That's what I need you for" He said. "I need your underwear" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked, scooting away from him a little bit. He explained his plan to me.

"I can't help you man. I got exactly what your wearing" I showed him a bit of my boxer. "Not exactly what you want" I then saw the man dressed like a girl walk past our cell. His underwear was hanging out. "But I think I know wear you can get some" Sucre looked over to where I was looking and grinned at me.

"Don't ask me how to get it though, I'm not that kind of girl" I said.

"Thanks Mami"

"Sucre got..." Westmorland started.

"We know" I said.

"Papi better had did us right, man" C-Note said.

"I hope he had enough time" I said.

"Looks like we're about to find out" T-Bag said, as he pointed over to where the carpet fitters truck pulled up.

I watched them for a bit, but then my attention was caught by Avocado going up to Tweener. They spoke for a bit when Bellick called Tweener over, I wondered why Avocado and Bellick were so interested in Tweener all of a sudden.

Later on I watched as Tweener was marched towards Avocado's cell by Bellick. I was confused as to why he suddenly got a cell transfer, I was pretty sure what happened to Avocado's previous cell mates.

And what was wrong with Westmorland being Tweener's cell mate? The only reason that I could think of was that Tweener had done something to Bellick that pissed him off.


	18. Bluff

A C.O was letting people inside Michael and Sucre's cell.

"Middle cell. Cool in the summer, warm in the winter" It hit me, he was selling it.

I looked at T-Bag who was standing a little bit down from me and I made frantic motions towards the C.O and then the cell. T-Bag seemed to have got the hint as he went to go talk to the C.O.

I walked over to Westmorland's cell where everyone was.

"We have a problem, C.O's selling Michael and Sucre's cell" I said.

"And that ain't all. Mojo was bitchin' about the toilet so Geary's putting in a work order. They move that toilet... " T-Bag said.

"They find the hole" Westmorland said.

"We are all screwed" T-Bag said.

"How much did Mojo promise?" C-Note asked.

"$200" I said.

"Oh, gomer. See, you had me scared there for a second" As we walked outside C-Note walked over to Geary.

It was lunch time when I saw C-Note again, he slowly made his way over to the table where me, T-Bag and Westmorland were sitting.

"Oh what happened to your face?" I asked, about to get up and investigate closer, when I realised that they didn't know I was a girl.

"Whoo! Looks like the Bank of Africa wasn't allowing any withdrawals" I hit T-Bag over the head for being un sensitive.

"Look, we are gonna have to find another way to get that money, okay?" C-Note said.

"Well, I reckon that ain't too much of a problem for our friend here to rummage up. Ain't that so, DB?" T-Bag said.

"A, I'm not DB Cooper. And B, there's no visitation today. Which means that none of us can get any money from the outside world" Westmorland said as C-Note sighed.

"I guess that only leaves us with one real option. The Kitchen Game" I was confused until C-Note said.

"Gambling. That's your solution"

"Ah...son, trust me, when I play cards it ain't gambling. There's maybe five people in this country that can do what I do with a deck of cards"

"So why are you just bringing this up now?" I asked.

"Cause if Jesus over there catches you sleeving aces in the Kitchen Game...well, let's just say there are lots of knives handy. Course, you need 50 bucks just for the sit-in and, since we don't have any money, I'd say we're in a Catch-Double-Deuce" T-Bag explained.

T-Bag came up to my cell.

"Got the buy-in for the card game" He said.

"Go get our money, then"

"Unfortunately, you and I will are gonna have to be partners in this endeavor" I shot up from my bed.

"No! I can't play cards, I'm more of a watcher then a player" I said.

"Look, all you need to know is this - every time I deal, you bet big and never fold. See, if I'm winning every time I deal, I end up with a Colombian necktie. You know what I'm saying? But if you're the one raking in all the cash, well, I seriously doubt anyone would ever think you and I are working together" I bit my lip as he walked away. How the hell was I supposed to do?

I was in the game, holding my cards, doing my best not to break down screaming.

"No open seats. Gotta wait. Red! Crap or get off the pot" Jesus said.

"I'm thinking" I said, stalling for time.

"We ain't bettin' on CPT here, man. Either you gonna see his bet or you go outside and Million Con March or whatever your people do. Either way, get on with it, son" T-Bag said.

I pushed my pile of money forwards and declared.

"I'm in" Jesus smiled and showed his cards.

"Three bitches...bitches" and then to me "What you holdin'?" He asked.

"You tell me" I said, as I put my cards down.

"Full house"

"A full house. That's a concept a Mexican should be quite familiar with, hey, Jesus?" T-Bag chuckled as I pulled in all my winnings. Inside I was smiling, actually happy that I was pulling this off.

T-Bag leant over the money at the center, smelling it.

"Mm. Smell that kitty. Jacks or better. Trips to win" He said, he passed the deck to Jesus who split it.

"Last hand. I'm tired of losing all my money today" Jesus said as everyone chuckled.

"How much you up?" He asked me, I checked my pile of money.

"Uh...300?" I said.

"Does it hurt?" Pao asked me from across the table.

"What?"

"The horseshoe up your ass"

"I'd rather be lucky than good, Ping-Pong" I said as I looked at the cards T-Bag was dealing me, 6, 7, 8 and 9 of different suits, the last card flipped up on the table showing the 10 of diamonds.

"Misdeal. Bury the card"

"Man, I don't care if you saw my card" I said, trying to get it.

"Yeah, I bet you don't. Bury the card, Youngblood"

"Hey chill out man, it's not my fault he can't deal a pack of cards" I said.

"Oh, that there was just uncalled for. Now all right, you know, I'll tell you what. I'm gonna deal another hand if you're gonna be such a baby about it" T-Bag tried to pick up Jesus' cards but he grabbed his hand before he could.

"On a misdeal, you bury the card. Finish out the hand. House rules" He said.

T-Bag gave me a new card and when I saw the 2 my heart sank.

"I bet all I got. 82. Better have some aces shoved up there with that horseshoe or that pot's mine" Jesus said. I hesitated.

"You in or out?" He asked me.

I panicked and looked over at T-Bag who wouldn't look at me, he only raised his eyebrows, I took a deep breath and said.

"I'm in" Jesus smiled and picked up his cards, but I continued.

"And I raise you 74"

"I said I only got 82 left" Jesus said.

"Then I guess you're out of luck" I said, keeping my poker face.

"Never heard of a gentleman's game?" He asked me.

"Yes I have, but this isn't it. You want to borrow some money? Ask your boys. But I'm in here to make money, man. You want Welfare...better vote Democrat" I said. We stared at each other before Jesus slapped his cards down.

"You know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me in the yard" He said as he stormed out, I sighed with relief and picked up my winnings, sneaking in a smile at T-Bag as we walked out.

I walked up to C-Note and handed him the money.

"Go get the cell" I said.

We all sat at a table, feeling sorry for ourselves.

"All I can say is before I get out of here, Geary will pay. Believe that" I nodded my head with C-Note.

"No-one's getting out of here if Maintenance goes to replace Scofield's toilet" Westmorland said. We were interrupted by Sucre's cousin Manche.

"I got a way to help you with your Scofield problem"

"What'd you say, Slim?" T-Bag asked, his voice dangerous.

"Me and my cuz and Lincoln...came up with something. Now, it can work, but it's risky..."

"Scofield for re-admission to Gen Pop" I heard over the PA. I walked over to his cell and smiled at him when he noticed me.

"Hey, your back" I said.

"Hi" He said, as he hugged me.

"Did you get what you needed?" I asked, as he released me.

"Yeah, everything's back on track" I love it when a plan's on track.

AN: Wow two chapters in one day. Am I generous or not?


	19. The Key

Sucre walks across the basketball court to us, Manche embraced him excitedly.

"Cuz!" Michael hugged him as well, and then I did.

"You're out. It's good to see you, buddy" I said.

"Y'all can sign each other's yearbooks later. Where are we at?" T-Bag asked.

"The map is complete I got what I needed" Michael said, as I grinned up at him.

"Then we're ready" I said.

"Almost. I know which pipes we need to take beneath psych ward now, which means our way to the infirmary is clear. With our new route, we're gonna come up on the far end of that building. Which means we gotta walk down 30 feet of hallway to get to the doctor's office. Our exit point" I looked up at the infirmary building.

"Which means there's only one thing left of this whole thing" He said. "The key to that room"

"No sweat. That's all we gotta do is run a bump-and-grab on a CO like we did last time, grab the keys, make a copy" C-Note said.

"It's not that easy. Only the medical staff have those keys" Michael said.

"How you fixin' on gettin' it then, Pretty?" Michael looked down at me.

"With a little help" I nodded.

"No more surprises this time, right?" C-Note said.

"Right" I leaned against the fence, and my jaw dropped when I saw who got of the bus.

"No way" Everyone turned to look at Abruzzi getting off the bus.

"Dr. Tancredi will be right in" The nurse told Michael and I as we waited outside the door, as soon as the nurse left I locked the door pushing it shut.

"Morning" Doc said as she came up to us.

"Morning" I said back, as she tried to open the door, but finding it locked she took out her keys and opened it.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Better" Michael said.

"Good"

I sat in the chair as Doc cleaned Michael's back. I could see the key sticking out of her lab coat .

"Doc?" I asked. She turned to me and Michael used that moment to get the key out of her pocket.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I was wondering what you used to clean him up?" I said, getting up and walking over to them, Michael winked at me as Doc showed me all the medical stuff.

A guard came in interrupted Doc's explanation.

"Thanks Doc, maybe you could tell me more next time" I said as we were walked out.

"Figure out how to get that key from the infirmary yet?" Sucre asked.

"Already got it" I said, smugly.

"Just got to make a copy" Michael said. I leant against the fence, watching as Doc walked to the gates to leave for the day.

I spotted T-Bag walking across the floor, passing close to another inmate, who I saw slipped him a shank. I quickly left Westmorland and walked over to T-Bag grabbing his wrist as he was about to go into Abruzzi's cell.

"You don't want to do that. That man in there is our transportation and if he goes, that means so does our plane. So why don't you hand over that shank?" I said, T-Bag glared at me but handed it over.

"Good" I said, as I walked back to Westmorland to continue our conversation.

I was in my cell melting some of my toothbrush to make a copy of the key, someone knocked on my cell door, I saw it was Abruzzi so I handed over the original keys so he could put it somewhere that Doc may have dropped them. Everything was going smoothly.

I love it when a plan comes together. Once the key was done I went over to Michael's cell and handed it to him before starting up a conversation with Sucre.

"Michael. I need to know where he is" Abruzzi said as he came over to us.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Fibonacci. You see, my conversion requires that I not only seek forgiveness, but provide forgiveness even to my greatest transgressors" Michael and I both looked sceptical.

"Don't look at me like that. Like I'm the same old man I used to be. I'm not. Trust me. I need to reach out to Fibonacci. So we can heal" Abruzzi continued.

"It's a good story. But the answer is no" Michael said.

"I understand. I'll be patient" Abruzzi walked away.

"He's up to something" I said.

"I know"

I walked over to Tweener who was leaning against the bleachers. Michael had told me to include him in our plan.

"Hey" I said.

"Michael still want me to swipe that thing he was askin' about? 'Cause I'm havin' a goin-outta-business sale" He said.

"Why don't you get yourself to Ad Seg?" I asked.

"For that to happen, I'd have to admit what I did to Avocado. That'd get me, what, 20 years? I'm dead, no matter what"

"There may be another way outta here" I said.

"Yeah. In a body bag" I shook my head.

"I need to know if I can trust you" I said.

"I'm straight up as they come, you know" He told me.

"No, I mean really trust you" I said, locking eyes with him.

AN: This chapter is a little shorter than usual. Sorry about that. But the next chapter will be up soon as well.


	20. Tonight

I looked at the guards with their dogs, walking past the fence.

"Dogs. The numerous times I've been apprehended tryin' to allude the authorities, it's always because of the damn dogs" T-Bag said. "Turns out you can run from just about everything in your life, 'cept your own particular stink"

"Yeah, well some of us stink more than others" C-Note said, and I smirked trying to cover my laugh.

"Tinto, you can smell like a bouquet of bonbons, but unless you get rid of your smell, you may as well send a note to the police with directions and some cab fare"

"Theodore's right, man" Abruzzi said.

"We gotta scrub down our cells" I said.

"What about our bunks?" Sucre asked.

"Pillows, sheets, everything. Either get rid of your smell or change it" T-Bag said.

"Well, how much time we got?" C-Note asked.

"John?"

"Three days. That's as soon as I can get us into the guards' room for PI" Abruzzi said.

"You think you'll have the extra suits by then?" Michael asked Manche.

"Probably. They should be here tomorrow" He said.

"Good. So we're good to go"

"All we got left is figuring out how to get Linc out of that box" Michael said.

"You can do that in three days?" Sucre asked.

"Three days should be plenty of time" Westmorland came over to us and said.

"We gotta get out of here. Now!"

"I don't know how he found it. He just did" Westmorland said.

"The hole's just sitting there?" I asked.

"I covered it the best I could. But it's just a matter of time before someone discovers Bellick's missing"

"What do you mean 'Bellick's missing'?" Michael asked.

"Okay, okay, okay. Fox River is a big place. Maybe they won't notice for a while" Sucre said.

"Nothin' happens around here without Bellick's say-so. Somebody is gonna notice that he's missing" C-Note said.

"And when they do, they're gonna close this place down until they find him" Abruzzi said.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"As soon as it gets dark, we go" Michael said.

"Tonight?" Sucre exclaimed.

"Pretty, we ain't ready to escape tonight" T-Bag said.

"Escape already started. It started the minute Bellick found that hole"

"It's gonna end the minute they figure out that he's missing" C-Note said.

"Then stay!" Michael said angrily, looking at us "I'll be sure to read the papers in the morning. See how many years you got when they realised which crew was working in that room and dug that hole"

They all nodded realizing there was not other way.

"So what's the play, man?" C-Note asked.

"Do you think you can have the plane ready by tonight?" Michael asked Abruzzi.

"Sure"

"You had kitchen duty, right?" Michael asked C-Note.

"Yeah"

"What'd you use to scrub down the floors?" Michael asked.

"I dunno, I think it was peroxide or somethin' like that"

"That'll work. Get as much as you can. I'll work on getting us that key to the infirmary. The rest of you find whatever you can to get rid of the scent in your cells"

"None of this happens if we can't get in the guards' room" Westmorland said.

"We're gonna leave after dinner during tier time when the gates are open. Seven 'o clock, one by one, through my cell" My eyes widened, and I sighed frustrated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now we were supposed to go through the guards' room, that was gonna give us a head start. Hours before they even found out we were missing" C-Note said.

"We leave through your cell, we ain't got no lead time. Seven 'clock, count's at 8 'o clock, that's only six..." T-Bag was interrupted by Michael.

"Sixty minutes. Sixty minutes to get over that wall and as far away from here as possible"

"They'll be right on our asses!" Sucre said.

"Quit your talkin' and start your walkin' ladies, yard time is over!" A C.O said.

"They already are" I said, as we began our walk back into the prison.

I moved towards where Tweener was sitting by himself.

"Wassup" He asked.

"Yo, if you got somethin'..."

"Tonight" I said.

"What?" He asked, panicked.

"Change of plans"

"Why? Did somethin' happen?"

"Just find Sucre and Michael. They'll tell you what you need to do to be ready" I said.

"But what about..."

"Tonight" I said firmly.

"Hey" I said to Michael.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You need to watch out, some of these people aren't playing nice" I said motioning over to T-Bag and Abruzzi.

"They both want out of here. They'll behave till then" Michael said.

"You think so? I just picked this off of T-Bag yesterday. I would have been there ten seconds later, we wouldn't have our plane. You need to be careful around those two, you understand?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"Look, there can't be any complications this time We break out tonight, or we never do" I handed him the shank and went over to find something that I could use to cover my smell. I found some fertilizer and shoved it in my pockets.

"Put your blues on over your PI gear" Michael said as we were in the changing rooms.

"What?" Sucre asked.

"Just do it" He said.

"You wanna tell us why?" Abruzzi asked.

"If we don't have time to get the suits we need we're gonna have to make 'em"

"Yo, what the hell are you doin', man? We got company" C-Note gestured to Tweener who looked nervous.

"It's okay. He's coming with us" I said.

"Whatever happened to 'We got too many people'?" Abruzzi said.

"When the plan changed so did the timing. We'll make sure we all get through" Michael explained.

"Well, for health reasons, information like that should be disseminated a little more pronto" T-Bag said.

"Nuh-uh, Fish. One more person means there's one more thing that can go wrong. He is not coming" C-Note said.

"It's not up for discussion" Michael said.

"The hell it ain't" C-Note said angrily.

"I owe him. I don't owe you a damn thing" Michael said.

"You're gonna, if we get nailed 'cause you didn't wanna cut down on the damn guest list" Everyone glared at Tweener, Michael and I put a hand on his back.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" I said.

"Hey, hold up, cons" A C.O said as we were walking in a single file to the break room.

"I saw some drops of blood on the floor of the PI locker room. Now, who's gonna tell me what's going on?" The C.O said. I furrowed my brow, who was hurt?

"That'd be me, boss. I, uh...I did it while I was loading some equipment back into the shed" Michael finally said.

"You make sure and get that patched up"

"Will do"

"Okay. Move it" The C.O went to join Tweener up front, and we all followed.

Back in my cell I spread the fertilizer on my bed and all over my cell, and body. That should do it.

I poured the peroxide into the toilet, and started washing my P.I jumpsuit with it. Once the suit was white I took it out of the toilet and left it to dry.

"Open on 40" I heard, I quickly stuffed the jumpsuit under my covers. I watched as Michael was led away. I bit my lip, hopefully nothing was going to come up and bite us all in the ass.

AN: Wooo! Another chapter is done, next chapter is the break out :) nearly there.


	21. Go

A buzzer sounds and the cell doors slide open.

"Tier time. One hour" It was time.

I made my way over to Michael's cell hiding my jumpsuit under my jumper. I handed it to Sucre who hid it under the mattress. I sat on Sucre's bunk waiting for everyone to show up, Abruzzi came next, then Manche with T-Bag behind him.

"If you get stuck in one of them pipes, boy..." I heard him say.

"Bull" Michael said, and tried to appear casual.

"Keep walkin', bull, keep walkin'..." I heard T-Bag say. Westmorland came over once the guard had disappeared. Sucre put Westmorland's jumpsuit under the mattress as C-Note and Tweener came over.

"It's got blue spots!" Sucre said looking at Tweener's jumpsuit.

"Yo, I got a late start" Tweener said.

"Only one thing you needed to do"

"Lock the gate. I gotta finish this off" Sucre angrily put Tweener's jumpsuit under the mattress as we all blocked the door, for Michael to finish unscrewing the toilet.

"Said a prayer for you, Theodore. Said a prayer for us all" Abruzzi said. We were all nervous, and C-Note walked into the cell, to get away from the people who were glaring at him, and making their way over.

I watched as they made their way over. Abruzzi, T-Bag and Sucre were blocking the entrance as the rest of us stood by.

"Get C-Note out here" Trumpets said.

"Huh? Haven't seen him, man" Abruzzi said.

"That's real touching and all - you sticking up for a brother. But y'all need to step aside. Right now" Trumpets said as his crew surrounded us. I moved aside as a particularly big man walked past me. Trumpets walked into the cell.

"Told you. We haven't seen him" I said, as Trumpets looked at us suspiciously, but left without a fuss.

Michael stood by the hole as we all gathered inside his cell. He held out a jumpsuit.

"Riley" He said, I took my jumpsuit and went into the hole, I got out the way for everyone else to come through. I smiled at C-Note who looked very scared but relaxed once he saw me.

I followed Michael as he made his way through the pipes, C-Note and Abruzzi moved a shelving unit to reveal another hole.

"All right. How are we doing, baby?£ C-Note asked.

"Not good. We're already ten minutes behind. Let's move it" I once again followed Michael as he went through the hole, Sucre was behind me.

Suddenly we heard Bellick yelling for help, T-Bag went through and clamped his hand over Bellick's mouth, holding a blade to his throat.

"You scream and I'll cut out your windpipe, got me?" T-Bag said.

"I need his jacket and his hat" Michael said. T-Bag handed them over as he pushed Bellick forwards and dragged him through the tunnel.

"Brains of the outfit, huh, Scofield? He's leading you off a cliff, boys" Bellick said.

"You're acting like you still in charge. Shut your mouth, bitch" C-Note said as he walked past.

I came through the hole, and as Bellick saw me he started talking.

"You. You know, he's... " I quickly shut him up, the last person who I needed to know I was a girl was T-Bag. I followed C-Note through the pipe.

"Everyone put your coveralls on. I'll be back in a minute" Michael said, once we stopped for a break.

"Yo, where you goin', man? Hey!" C-Note asked.

"You heard him. Come on" Sucre said, as he motioned for me to get changed behind him and Westmorland so no one would see anything.

"This is ridiculous, man" C-Note said. A few minutes later and I started to panic, Sucre looked up at the grate trying to see through.

"What's going on?" Manche asked.

"I don't know" Sucre said.

"What are we supposed to do? Just sit here?"

"I don't know. I don't know!"

"Man, this whole thing is messed up, bro!"

"Feel free not to come, Gordo" T-Bag said, and I chuckled. Suddenly an alarm blared and we all panicked looking up at the grate.

"We're screwed. We're screwed!" T-Bag said.

"C'mon, let's go!" C-Note said, we were about to head back when Michael came back.

"Michael, we gotta go back" I said.

"We're moving forward. Stick with the plan" Michael said.

"Do your ears work, fool? Do you hear that?" C-Note asked.

"It's the fire alarm in the psych ward" Michael said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I set it off" Michael said.

"Why?" Sucre asked.

Michael didn't answer, but looked up at the grate, I exchanged looks with Sucre but didn't say anything.

I couldn't hear anything put apparently Michael could as he pushed the grate up and we all hurried across the yard.

"Hold up! Got some stragglers" Michael said to someone at the door of the psych ward.

"Cool" He said.

"Let's go" We filed past and he spotted Tweener's blue spotted suit.

"Wait a minute. That's not whack-shack issue. Everybody stop"

"Stay where you are! I said stay where you are" We stopped walking "What's the problem?" Michael asked. The man took something out of pocket and gave it to Michael who turned to Abruzzi and stuck the needle in the man's neck.

"Perfect" Michael said as the other man fell to the floor unconscious. We all hurried into the psych ward.

"Straight down the hall, straight down the hall" Once we got to the basement, I opened the hatch as Michael instructed and we dropped down into the tunnels that lead to the infirmary.

Michael dropped down and we all followed him down to the infirmary. Once we finally emerged from the tunnel's Michael checked if the coast was clear and beckoned us when it was safe.

We entered a room where Lincoln was sitting on a chair opposite a guard who was reading some kind of magazine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, hey! I ain't a hero for fourteen dollars an hour. You do what you will" The guard said.

"Uncuff my brother" Michael ordered.

"You got it, boss" The guard unlocked Lincoln and said "Pretend I ain't here, boss"

"Yeah. You and the radio" T-Bag punched the guard who collapsed unconscious.

We filed into the infirmary and Michael got out the key and unlocked the door.

"We're in" He said as he pushed the door opened.

"First we gotta get that window out. Then we gotta get the bars off" Michael said, Suce moved to work on the window.

"Watch it, watch it" He said.

I followed Michael down to a fire hose and we unravelled it. I gave the end to Sucre who tied it around the bars on the window. I helped put some pillows on the floor to catch the bars when they fell.

"Ready" Sucre said. Michael tied it to a bar in the elevator, and pressed the button, we watched at the doors didn't shut on the hose and dinged back open.

"What now, genius?" T-Bag asked. Michael pressed the button again but the same thing happened.

"Take your time. We got...fifteen minutes to get over that wall" T-Bag said.

Tweener pushed through the group and went into the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors slide shut. I hurried for cover, and watched as the hose pulls tight. We waited anxiously and finally the bolts gave way and the bars fell forwards onto the pile of pillows along with the entire window frame.

"We're through" Michael said.

We took off our jumpsuits, me once again hidden so I didn't get a nasty surprise.

"Let's go, guys, I need those suits" Michael said, as Tweener came back in the doorway.

"Good job, kiddo!" I said, slapping him on the back. Everyone stopped as we noticed someone in the doorway. It was Haywire.

"I knew it" He said, his eyes darting to me.

"Haywire" Michael said.

"I knew it. As soon as I saw you go into Psych Ward, I knew it. Either I come with..." Lincoln, Michael and T-Bag made to go forwards but Haywire held up the radio and they stopped dead.

"Oh! You want me to make a little person-to-person call here?" He said.

"Haywire, just take it easy" Michael said.

"The other person being a Correctional Officer" Haywire said.

"He's in" Lincoln said.

"What?" Abruzzi asked.

"He's in" Lincoln repeated.

"Are you crazy?" Abruzzi asked Lincoln as he got on the cable to go across.

"Okay, after Lincoln, we go alphabetically" Abruzzi said.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, A-bruzzi!" C-Note said.

"You want a seat on the plane? Line forms after me!" He said as he put the jumpsuits on Lincoln as he crossed.

"Go ahead. Go, go, go"

I watched as Lincoln made his way across the cabling, almost had a panic attack when he slipped. I let out a breath once he reached the other side, he put the jumpsuits over the wire and signalled Abruzzi who started making his way across the wire.

Sucre went next, I was watching until I heard a gasp and turned to see Westmorland on the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey" C-Note said as I rushed over to where Westmorland had fallen.

"Charles" Michael said, kneeling down next to me.

"You okay, old man?" C-Note asked.

"No"

"Let's take a look" Michael said and I helped him roll up Westmorland's sweatshirt to reveal the wound and a lot of blood.

"It's just a few more steps. You can make it" I said.

"Oh, I could make it another foot. Maybe two. But why? I wasn't going for me. I was going for my daughter. And you can do that. Will you promise me?" He asked us.

"Yes, I promise" Michael said as I nodded my agreement.

"Money, buried under a silo. At the Double K Ranch just outside of Tooele, Utah. There's plenty to split. The government didn't want any more embarrassment after I took all the money so they lowballed it to the papers. The truth is Michael, it's not one million under that silo. There's five million dollars there" I was shocked and I looked around to see that C-Note, T-Bag and Tweener had also heard.

"Give Anna her papa's love" Westmorland said.

"I will. I will" Michael said.

"Here. Easy, easy" I put a pillow behind Westmorland to make him more comfortable.

"Yo, bro, we gotta go!" Manche said as Lincoln gestured for the next person.

"Go, Michael. Go and don't look back" I let go of Westmorland's hand and cross over the cable, I feel Michael joining the cable once I was half way and it creaks. I hurried over and Lincoln grabbed my arm to steady me once I was on the wall. I smiled at him before grabbing the pole and sliding down to stand with the rest of the escapee's.

I heard the alarm blaring and I panicked, exchanging looks with everyone. Finally Michael and Lincoln came down the pole and we ran into the bushes, taking cover, and waiting for Michael's signal.

AN: Yay they've escaped :)


	22. Flight

I was hiding in the trees with the rest of the escapee's waiting for Michael signal.

"Yo, come on, man, we gotta roll" C-Note said.

"We don't gotta do anything but wait right here and let them get ahead of us" Michael said.

"I don't know if we're gonna get a chance, papi" Sucre said, as several C.O's walked out with dogs.

"Dogs. Son of a bitch" C-Note said.

"Nobody move" Michael said and we froze.

"They can't smell us" Michael said smugly, but the dogs started to bark and howl.

"No but they can see us" I said, and we started to run through the forest. We came across some barbed wire, and Lincoln went first holding up the wire for everyone else to come through. Haywire came up next and Lincoln grabbed a handful of his jumpsuit.

"Hey, hey. Take your suit off. You're practically glowing in the dark" He said, motioning to the white colour.

"I only got skivvies on underneath 'em" Haywire protested.

"Take your suit off!" Lincoln demanded.

"I'll freeze to death!" He broke free of Lincoln's grip and ran under the wire.

"Hey. Hey!" Abruzzi said.

"Hurry up. We gotta do something about that freak" Lincoln said.

"You got it. Come on, come on, hurry up. Hurry up" We took off running again, and came to a stop when we came to an old mill, crouching down together.

"Where the hell is the van?" I asked.

"Eyetie! Where in the hell is the van?" C-Note demanded.

"Ye of little faith!" Abruzzi looked around for a second and moved. "Come on. Come on!" We ran to a bridge and underneath was the van

"Ha! I told you. I told you!" Abruzzi exclaimed as we ran to the van. I got in after T-Bag and Michael got in after me.

"John, where are the keys?" Lincoln asked.

"What?" Abruzzi asked.

"The keys, where are they?"

"I told you, in the garbage can by the trees, in a plastic bag"

"Go get the keys!" Lincoln told Haywire.

"Come on. Come on" Haywire jumped and went to go and find them. Abruzzi handed the keys to Lincoln and he started the van, driving away as Haywire ran after us screaming. I knew I shouldn't but I felt quite happy to leave him behind, seeing as he couldn't reveal my gender to anyone who I didn't want to know.

We drove down the road with C-Note was in the back, Tweener and Abruzzi next, behind Michael and T-Bag and me. Lincoln and Sucre were in the front.

"Hey John, I gotta ask you, uh...why so intent on Lincoln driving here, and you taking that particular seat?" T-Bag asked.

"What is it exactly you got up underneath there, huh?" He continued, I didn't notice T-Bag handcuffing Michael to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael shouted, realising what had happened. Abruzzi held a gun to T-Bag's head.

"You think that will stop me?" Abruzzi asked.

"Think twice, Johnny boy. Hm? You shoot me, Pretty here'll be draggin' around 170 pounds of dead Alabama flesh with him. And considerin' how much you need him to get this Fibonacci vendetta of yours, huh? I just don't think you're gonna be pullin' that trigger" T-Bag said.

"No?" He cocked the gun

"You're gonna give me the key to those cuffs, T-Bag! You son of a bitch!" Michael searched T-Bag for the key as I held him still.

"Get it, get it, get it" Abruzzi muttered.

"You lookin' for this?" T-Bag had the key between his teeth, he put it in his mouth as Michael and I grabbed for his throat.

"Come on, spit it out!" I said.

"Spit it out! Come on!" Before we could get it back he swallowed it and said "Oops!"

"If you think I won't gut you myself to get that key you're in for a big surprise" Abruzzi said.

"I encourage you to remember the last time you came at me with a knife" T-Bag said.

"Shut up! Shut up! Both of you! We can settle this in Mexico" Michael shouted.

"How far to the airstrip?" Lincoln asked.

"It's five miles, maybe" Michael replied.

"You know, your jet better be there, Mr. Mafia. You feel me? It better be there" C-Note said. There was an awkward silence, until Sucre broke it.

"All I wanna do is touch her belly. Feel that he's in there. After that, whatever I gotta do, I'll figure it out. I...I just wanna touch her belly. We're close, papi"

"We got trouble" I looked out the window to see a roadblock up ahead. Lincoln drove the van off the road and slowed to a stop.

" Yo, man, this is bananas. We gotta get off this road" Tweener said.

"Any other way to the airstrip?" Lincoln asked.

"This is the only road" Michael said.

"Then let's just run this bitch!" Tweener exclaimed.

"Somebody shut him up or I will!" C-Note said, and I couldn't help but agree with him. Everyone was tense and Tweener's voice was really annoying at the moment.

"Can we go back?" I asked.

"That won't do us any good. That'll only get us farther from where we need to be" Michael said.

"Which means we gotta bust that road block" Lincoln said, Michael looked thoughtful.

"Maybe not. We gotta try and go round. Come on" He said and Lincoln moved the van onto a dirt road.

"We're gonna get that key from you. I don't care if you gotta crap it out" Michael said to T-Bag.

"You got a foul mouth sometimes, Pretty" T-Bag said, the van lurched and my head smacked the ceiling, I grumbled to myself, but realised that the van had stopped.

"Son of a bitch, we're stuck" Lincoln said.

"Everybody out. Everybody out!" I got out the van first as I was closest to the door, and helped Michael out seeing as he was having trouble being attached to T-Bag.

We tried to push the van out of the mud, but it was obvious that we weren't going anywhere.

"Come on!" Michael said, as we all groaned with the effort.

"This thing ain't going nowhere" I said.

"How far's the airstrip?" Lincoln asked.

"On foot? Maybe two miles" Michael replied.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's move" Abruzzi ordered.

"Three-legged-race over here ain't gonna make it ten feet" Sucre pointed out.

"Oh, we'll manage, won't we?" Michael said.

"Sure, Pretty. We team mates! Team mates to the end" T-Bag said.

"Let's get outta here, let's go!" Lincoln started running and I followed, not entirely sure where I was going.

"That's not good" I said, motioning to the helicopter that was flashing in the woods behind us.

"Whoa, whoa!" We stopped as we overlooked a quarry.

"For good sake" I said.

"Now what? What do we do now?" Sucre asked.

"I don't believe this" Lincoln said.

"What now?" I exclaimed, but hushed when the helicopter came back. Michael went down the qaurry and I gasped until I realised it wasn't that steep, so I followed and hid in some of the rocks as the helicopter came over us.

"It's comin' back, y'all! It's comin' back! Make yourselves small..." C-Note said, as the helicopter came back.

"There is no way we're gonna make two miles like this! Especially with that bird up there!" He continued.

"We are if I got something to do with it" Sucre ran down to a beat up car and we all followed.

"Hurry up" Lincoln said as Sucre fiddled with some wires under the steering wheel.

"Shh. Tranquilo. Just let papi work a little bit of his magic, okay?" He said.

"You know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? Hot wiring this thing is like hot wiring a toaster. Now, if it were an Acura or one of the Chinese cars, that's a whole different story. Electronic ignition, computer chip - forget about it. But no, we're good" Sucre said.

"That chopper's gonna be coming back again, so hurry up" Lincoln said.

"Good. I must've done this a thousand times" Sucre said.

"Man, I thought you got busted for armed robbery" I said.

"That's what they caught me for" Sucre smirked, and I chuckled.

"Come on" Abruzzi said.

"Red's the juice, white is the ground. Strike them together, and we blow this town" Nothing happened and Sucre looked confused.

"What? What?" I asked.

"I...I don't get it" Sucre said.

We hurried to the hood and I pulled it up, there was no engine. I sighed frustrated.

"Why is nothing going right?" I asked no one in particular.

The helicopter was coming back so we sprinting into the barn we found on a random farm. Once safely inside we all caught our breath

"Where are they?" I asked, talking about Michael and T-Bag.

"They're...they're way the hell back there" Sucre said.

"They're slowing us down, man" C-Note said.

"This ain't gonna work like this. We gotta do something" Lincoln said. I heard them coming so I whistled so that they knew where to come, once they were in Lincoln shut the door behind them

T-Bag apparently knew something was going on as he said.

"What's going on? What's going on?" Lincoln grabbed him and forced him down onto the hood of an old car as I grabbed some shears

"Hey, what are you doing? What the hell are you doing?" T-Bag shouted. I tried to cut the handcuffs apart but it didn't work.

"Oh, I swear to God..." T-Bag said.

"You swear what?" Michael said, and they glared at each other. I gave up trying to cut the handcuffs and said.

"It ain't gonna work" T-Bag laughed at us.

"I guess it was just meant to be, hey now, fellas?" Abruzzi came out of nowhere holding up and axe, I quickly backed away as he chopped off T-Bag's hand. The only thing that was heard, were T-Bag's screams.

I looked at the hand unable to move, just staring and listening to T-Bag's screams.

"He's lucky I didn't take this to his head" Abruzzi said, still holding the axe which was now covered in blood.

"You cut his...you cut his..." Sucre stuttered.

"You...you cut his..." Sucre continued.

"Sucre, shut up!" I said.

"Hello?" A voice said, we all hushed instantly.

"Hello? Hello?" The voice went away.

"Come on, let's go!" Lincoln said, and he went out. Michael grabbed my hand and we followed Lincoln.

I was pushed in a ditch by Michael when he spotted a police SUV parked at the end of a bridge near them.

"Careful" I hissed.

"The airstrip's on the other side of that field. Just 500 yards and this whole thing's over" Michael said.

"He's not moving" I said.

"Every second we stay here is another chance for them to find the plane. We gotta go now" Abruzzi said.

"Wait! Wait!" Michael said, we waited and another police car went past.

"All right, let's go. Let's go" He said. We ran under the bridge when we were spotted.

"Freeze. Don't move!" I froze but Michael pushed me, so I continued to run. We rushed up a small hill leading to the airfield and I saw the plane waiting

"I can see it!" Sucre said.

"Let's go, guys" C-Note said.

"Come on! Let's go" I said.

"That's the runway right there, it's right there..." C-Note said, motivating us all as we carried on running. We ran down the airstrip seeing the plane start up its engine and begin moving.

"We're almost there" I said.

"Better be there, man. Better be there" C-Note muttered, as the plane picked up it's speed down the runway.

"He's gonna take off!" C-Note said, as we finally made it to the runway.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! Stop! Stop!" We all jumped up and down and waved our arms around, but it was too late. The plane had taken off and all we could do now is run.

"No...no..." Michael said. I could hear sirens getting closer and I felt sick.

"What do we do now?" I asked, panicked.

"We run!" We ran across the field as the airstrip filled up with police cars.

"This way! This way! Run into the dark! Run into the dark!" C-Note said, as we did as he said.

"This is the state police, stop and put your hands up. You are completely surrounded. I repeat, stop and put your hands up. You are completely surrounded" I heard a police officer say over a bullhorn. But I had no intention of doing what he asked as we ran into another field, and we just kept on running.

AN: Damn that plane! Lol.

So tell me what you think


	23. Manhunt

I could hear the dogs on our heels as we ran through the forest, we stopped for a little bit when we noticed Michael and Sucre were not behind us.

"Where are they?" I asked, panting to catch my breath, then there was a loud whistle.

"What the hell is that?" C-Note asked.

"Let's go" Lincoln said, and we ran out to the train line.

"All we gotta do is make it to the other side" He shouted over the noise of the train.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Make it to the other side!" Lincoln shouted, and I ran alongside the train.

"Come on you guys!" Abruzzi shouted.

"Come on, run!" I shouted, increasing my speed a little bit, to keep up with Lincoln.

"We gotta go! Go! Run! Move it! Move it!" Lincoln shouted.

"I think it's gaining speed man!" C-Note said, and indeed it was. I ran faster to get in front of the train, nearly tripping but regained my balance.

"Freeze! I will gun you down, Scofield!" I heard over the train, and Lincoln climbed on the train to help him. I heard a shot but relaxed when they both jumped off the train unharmed. We continued running into the forest.

After a while of running, we stopped to catch our breath.

"Ah, I thought I thought this out. I thought… you saw all those guys back there?" Sucre said.

"The key is they're back there, and we're up here" Michael replied.

"Yeah? And how long is that going to last?" Sucre asked.

C-Note stretched and said "Yeah, especially since we don't have a pot to piss in thanks to Abruzzi's magically disappearing jet!"

"You were never going to be on that plane, brother" Abruzzi said.

"And don't think I don't know where you were going either Scofield" C-Note said.

"And where am I going?" Michael asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know… Utah? When were you planning on telling us about the money, man?" C-Note said.

"What money?" Sucre asked.

"The five million dollars that Westmorland planted in the desert in Utah" C-Note explained.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Michael said.

"You wish I didn't know" C-Note said, as we began to walk again.

"Wait, wait, what money?" Sucre asked confused. We found a river and I was about to sit with Sucre and the others, but Michael pulled me over to sit with him and Lincoln at the end of a fishing dock.

"We gotta dump them now" Lincoln said.

"Can't. They know about Utah" Michael said, glancing at me as I looked at the river.

"All the more reason to dump them"

"If they get caught, the feds will know exactly where we're going. They'll tell em. We've just gotta make sure they stay afloat, till we're off in Utah. Doing what we gotta do" I looked over at the other men and saw they were pacing.

"You really think the money's going to be there?" I asked.

"Charles might have had a flexible relationship with the truth, but at the end, at the end there'd be no reason for him to lie about it. I figure that once we bag it, we cross over into Mexico. Take a whole bunch of bumpy second-class bus rides till we hit Panama" Michael said.

Lincoln laughed and said "You really got a fix on this dive shop thing, huh?"

"Yeah. Right now I wouldn't mind swinging in a hammock for the next ten, twenty years"

"We got half the country after us. We aint making it to Panama or Utah. Not without help" Lincoln pointed out.

"Veronica can't help us" Michael said.

"How can you say that? We don't have money, clothes-" Michael interrupted him.

"I already got all that"

"Thought the plan was Abruzzi's jet" I said, confused.

"Abruzzi's jet was plan A" Michael said.

"Then we got-" Lincoln said.

"Everything we need"

"Where?" I asked.

"Storage" Michael looked down at his tattoos. We walked back over to the other men and Michael said.

"Saddle up!"

"Where we going?" Abruzzi asked.

"Somewhere we can stop being cons, start being civilians" Michael said.

!Yo, why don't you cut out all the riddles, Snowflake, and just give it to us straight" C-Note said, I heard something behind us and turned around to find a little girl watching us.

"Hey, hey, hey" I said, quieting C-Note.

"What?" He asked, as they turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" I said, stepping forward and crouching next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Well uh, we're just fishing" I said, she looked at my hands.

"With no poles?" She asked.

"Well, we like to fish with our hands" I said, smiling at her.

"Ye- yeah, that's it. Hand fishing" Sucre said, unconvincingly.

"I think the question is, what are you doing out here?" Michael asked.

"Hunting" She said, and a man appeared behind her with a shotgun.

"Gracie!" He noticed me crouched near his daughter and brandished his shotgun. "Get away! Gracie, get away! Get back!"

"Whoa, whoa" I raised my hands.

"You're those guys from Fox River! Don't any of you move a freakin muscle. Get away from her. GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted at me, I slowly stood up.

"Okay, okay. Just, relax. Relax" I said.

"Sir" Abruzzi said, stepping forward.

"You stay where you are" Abruzzi rushed forward and grabbed Gracie.

"John! No! Let her go!" We all protested.

Abruzzi pointed the gun at Gracie's dad and said "Put the gun down" The man hesitated.

"Put her down!" He shouted.

"Right now!" Abruzzi said, still pointing the gun.

"Let her go!" The man shouted.

"John, let go of the girl" I said.

"You, shut up!" He stood up still holding Gracie.

"Let her go!" Michael said.

"Put it down. Drop the gun You drop the gun. Drop it now! You put the gun down. One" Abruzzi aimed the gun at the girls head. "Gonna pull the trigger. Two!" The man hesitated, but threw the gun on the ground "Good boy. Good boy!" He turned to us and said._ "_Get the gun" When no one moved, he pointed the gun at Sucre_ "_Pick it up!" Sucrehurried forward and grabbed the shotgun.

"Don't you hurt her!" The father said.

"HEY!" Abruzzi shouted.

"Don't you lay a-" Abruzzi pointed the gun at the sky and crouched down, said something to her, and she nodded.

"Run to daddy" He said, and she ran to him, he picked her up.

"I aint going to say anything to anybody, man" He said, as Michael walked forward.

"You're not going to get hurt so just calm down. Where's your car?" Michael asked.

"Up on the road"

"I need your keys" He handed them over, and as Michael walked off we followed him, I gave Abruzzi a death glare, and avoided walking next to him. We got in the car and was driving along in silence until C-Note said.

"You know what? That's it. I want Eye-Tie out of the car right now man. That was a little girl! Don't you have a heart? God. I have a daughter. I have a little girl"

Abruzzi leant forward and said "I got one too. But if I hadn't done what I had to do, we wouldn't be on our way to see 'em right now, would we?"

"Turn right up there" Michael said, tapping Lincoln on the shoulder.

"Woah whoa. Hold on. Where we going?" C-Note asked.

"Oswego" Michael answered.

"But that's West man, we need to go East. My family's back in Chicago!" C-Note shouted.

"And you think the cops don't know about it? You think they're not just sitting there waiting for you to come running back home? What's the matter with you?" Abruzzi said.

"What about New York?" Sucre asked.

"What about it?" Abruzzi asked.

"My girl''s pregnant, bro!" Sucre exclaimed.

"Understand your love is your weakness right now, and they know about it" Abruzzi said.

"That doesn't mean it has to stop you. You just gotta be smart about it. Get to Oswego" Michael said.

"Oswego is not on the way, Snowflake!" C-Note said.

"It's not where Oswego is; it's what's in Oswego" Michael said mysteriously.

"Where's Oswego?" Lincoln asked.

"Half mile maybe" Michael replied.

"Good" Lincoln said, I leaned against Michael's shoulder and took a much deserved nap. I was woken up about ten minutes later, we walked into a storage unit and Michael handed us all shovels.

"Lets go!" Michael said, pulling the door open, he lead us to a cemetery and quickly found which one he was looking for.

"Somebody is going to see us" C-Note said, from where he was digging.

"Keep digging" Lincoln said, watching everyone dig. I stood next to him, leaning on the gravestone. I felt like I was about to collapse I was so tired.

"We're gonna go the hell guys, I swear to God we're gonna go to hell" Sucre said, crossing himself.

Michael threw his shovel aside and said "Help me out" Two garbage bags were chucked out.

"You are one sick cat, you know that?" C-Note said, as Lincoln helped Michael out of the grave.

Michael opened the bag, and pulled out some clothes, giving them to everyone. "Originally this was supposed to be a weeks worth of clothes for me and Linc. But, uh, I figured you all need just as much help as we do, so-"

"You're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart, Fish?" Abruzzi asked.

Michael slapped some clothes into Abruzzi's arms and said "That's right, John. The heart. You remember what that is, don't you?"

"Damn, Snowflake, this is tight man" C-Note said.

"It's like I said. We gotta stop being cons, and start being civilians" We all changed into our clothes.

"Sorry I don't have anything smaller" Michael said, as he saw how big the clothes were on me.

"Don't worry about it. Have you got a belt or something" He gave me one and I pulled it tight, to stop the trousers falling down. Abruzzi had the opposite problem to me.

"My trousers are a little bit too short, don't you think?" He asked, looking down at them.

"Chop your feet off. You're good at that" Lincoln said, walking past him.

"This jacket aint exactly the best thing, you know what I'm saying?" Sucre said, looking like a grandpa in his clothes.

"You want variety? Hit Target" Michael threw a bag at Lincoln. "Linc"

"What'd we got?" Lincoln asked.

"Money, passports, prepaid phone cards" Michael said, as Lincoln opened his passport and laughed.

"Archie Ryan?" He asked.

"You seen mine? Phineas McClintock?" They laughed.

"We'll have to get you one" He told me.

"Whoa, and these?" Lincoln asked, pulling out some keys.

"Keys to a car that's waiting for us, couple hundred yards from here" Michael said.

"That a three of us or a six of us?" Lincoln asked.

"That's a three of us" Michael replied, and I got that fuzzy feeling knowing I was included in their plans.

"They know?" Lincoln asked.

"Not yet" He said.

"Guys, guys, guys! We've got company!" Sucre said, and we all hid behind some trees and watched a car pull. A man walked to the grave we were at before and Sucre jumped up.

"Guys, we gotta roll" I was about to follow when I noticed Michael was not moving. I watched the man study the grave and pull out a pen.

"Michael come on" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction where the others went. We joined a crowd and Michael murmured.

"We're civilians. Remember that. Civilians" A boy grabbed his arm and we both turned in alarm.

"I'm sorry, uh. Do you know what time it is?" He asked, and I let out a breath.

"No, Sorry" Michael said, we turned back and followed the others to a warehouse. Where I sat down next to Sucre and waited for anything else to happen. Because we may not be in prison any more but we were in more danger then ever.

AN: So yes, I am doing the second season as well. Hope you all enjoy it :)


	24. Otis

"What's the plan, man?" C-Note asked.

"No bars on these doors, do as you like" I said.

"With what?" Sucre asked.

"We were supposed to be in Mexico right now, sipping on margaritas, waiting for the heat to dip. That was the plan" Lincoln turned away and he turned to Sucre "See? They just used us to dig, man. We're gophers"

"Where's Michael?" Sucre asked.

"He'll be here" Lincoln said.

"Okay. You know Sucre, maybe you and I should go and get that five million dollars, you know what I'm saying? I mean it's just sitting there in Tulah, Utah, ready to get some air" Lincoln angrily pushed C-Note

"You want to stay here, then shut your mouth" He said.

"Come one more time and touch me, and-" C-Note was interrupted by Sucre

"Guy's, gu- guys... " Lincoln rounded on him.

"What?" Lincoln asked, as Michael came back, with his 'disguise' on.

"Hey!" He shouted, as he walked past us_ "_Relax" He got out some food from his backpack, and we all dug in.

"Yummy" Abruzzi said, chewing on a chicken leg. "Mmm"

Sucre came over and sat down. "Our photos are in the paper, they're probably all over the news"

"Yeah, and you didn't see that coming?" I said, picking up the paper and looking at the picture of me. Apparently they hadn't realised I was a girl yet, I wondered how Pope managed to pull that one off. How long would it take them to realise I was actually a girl?

Abruzzi laughed and took a swig of beer.

"What's so funny?" Sucre asked.

"The three of you, cracks me up. Here's to... Armature hour. What do you say" Abruzzi said.

"Yeah, yuck it up, funny man" I walked over to Lincoln and gave him the newspaper and then sat back down next to Sucre. I took another piece of chicken and savoured it, this was the best food I had eaten in months.

"Last supper boys, this is the part where we say goodbye" Michael said as he handed out some money to Sucre and C-Note. "It's not much, but it's enough to get you started"

"Hey um" Abruzzi said standing up.

"No. I'm not telling you where Fibonacci is" Michael interjected.

"Well I didn't ask. I only ask for a quarter for a phone call" Abruzzi said, Michael help up a dollar bill.

"Take four" He said.

"Thank you" Abruzzi said.

"Wonder what happened to the other guys" Sucre said.

"They all had a head start, except for T-Bag" C-Note said, and I shuddered thinking back to his hand being chopped off.

"Yeah, he was bleeding pretty bad" Abruzzi said, not fazed in the least.

"Think he's dead?" Sucre asked, Abruzzi gave him a look and took another swig from his beer.

"Riley" Michael called, I got up taking my chicken with me and walked over to where he and Lincoln were standing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's time to move. We've got everything we need. Just a quick stop in Utah, then we're off to Mexico" Michael said.

"LJ has a hearing today to determine if he gets tried as an adult. I can get him" Lincoln said, clearly not listening to Michael.

"Who's LJ?" I asked.

"My son" Lincoln said.

"It's not the right time" Michael said.

"When will it be?" Lincoln said.

"After we go to Mexico, after we're off the news"

"They framed him for a double homicide; soon as he loses the hearing they're going to ship him out to an adult facility. So today in the courthouse is my only chance to get him" He turned to face Michael and walked towards us. "They took Veronica; they're not going to take my son"

"I know" Michael said, sitting down. "I know. I would never leave LJ behind, but we can't do this now. There's no plan in place"

"Believe me. I know that courthouse; I've been there more times than I can remember. The only person guarding him is the bailiff. He carries mace and a big stick" Lincoln said.

"So you're going to bum ruche the courthouse. That's your plan. Are you serious?" Michael asked, and Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah"

"Hey yo, we're headed out, man" C-Note shouted, as he, Sucre and Abruzzi walked towards us.

"Well good luck" Michael said standing up, to shake C-Note's hand. "To everyone. Stay out of trouble"

"Yeah" C-Note said, as he shook my hand and went over to Lincoln.

"This is it, papi" Sucre said, hugging Michael and then hugging me.

"I hope you find the girl, buddy" Michael said.

"She's all I have. I'll die trying" Sucre said. I watched Lincoln reluctantly shake C-Note's hand

"Good luck" He said.

"Yeah, you be easy man" Lincoln nodded, and C-Note walked off.

"Adios" Lincoln said to Sucre.

"I got that" He walked off and Abruzzi came over.

"Maybe we'll see each other again. You never know, Michael. You never know" We all glared at him, he backed off and walked off with the others. I waved at Sucre one last time and turned back to the brothers.

"Tell me everything you know about the courthouse" Michael said sighing.

Once we were at a garage Michael led us to a car.

"It's this one here" We stopped in front of a car. "Don't touch the radio" He said. Lincoln pulled out a cell phone while I got in the back seat. I watched Michael fiddle with the car, wiping it down. I wasn't even going to ask why he was doing that.

"Yeah, hi, I'm with the Demoines Herald, covering the LJ Burrows hearing? What time's that start?" Lincoln said into the cell phone.

"Thank you" He closed the cell phone and turns to Michael as he pulls out baby wipes and ran them over the roof of the car. "Three o'clock. The hearing lasts half hour max, he'll be taken down to the transport bay at ten to, to catch the four o'clock van"

"So how do we get to him?" Michael asked.

"Well, when I was locked up, I had nothing to do except study the briefs. Nick Savvrons Bar number is on the front page of every one. If we want to talk to LJ, we just- "

"Pose as one of his attorneys"

"Yeah" They got in the car and Michael passed the baby wipes to Lincoln. We parked in front of a store and Lincoln pulled the cell phone out again as I got out to go with Michael. We went into the store and got some provision, Michael handed me things as we walked around. After we paid we went back to the car.

"Hey" Michael said.

"Hey"

"Did you get him?" Michael asked, I got into the back seat.

"Lets do this" Michael started the car.

"We've got one more stop" He said, as he pulled out of the parking spot, Lincoln dropped the cell phone on the road. After a five minute drive we pulled up in front of another store and we got out. I stayed with Lincoln outside the shop, where a lady with a dog was walking her dog. She smiled at Lincoln and me, I was a bit confused why she was smiling at me when I realised I still looked like a boy. I grew very uncomfortable with her staring, and shifted slightly. I was starting to worry, I saw a patrol car and grabbed Lincoln and casually dragged him into the store.

"How are we this fine day?" The shopkeeper greeted.

"We're great" I said.

"Can I help you find anything?" He asked.

"We're good, thanks" Lincoln said, as we walked past and found Michael.

"Hey" He said.

"We gotta go" I said, nervously.

"I just need to pay up" Michael said, and I saw all the stuff he was holding.

"Now" Lincoln said.

"How are you today officer?" I heard the shopkeeper say and we quickly made our getaway out the back door.

"We can make it to the courthouse on foot from here" Lincoln said, as we saw police cars parked outside the store.

"You don't understand. Everything is in that car" Michael said, staring at the car.

"Forget the damn car, we don't have time. Come on, let's go" He walked off, and I followed waiting for Michael to do the same.

On the way to the courthouse I couldn't help but feel very anxious, I think it showed on my face because as we were walking us to the courthouse Michael asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" I said, breathing deeply.

If this thing doesn't work out and you end up going back to Fox River, I aint coming to get you. I mean, you are the brains, and I am the brute" Lincoln said, and we all laughed. "Seriously Michael, Riley you don't have to do this" I picked up Michael's bag and smiled at Lincoln.

"Let's go" I said, we climbed a fire escape at the side of the building on the roof.

"So how are we doing this" Michael passed me a toy gun and some spray paint.

"We're getting him in the elevator, and we're going to need some persuasion" I smiled and started to spray the gun, once I had finished, we waited for it to dry. Once it had Lincoln had already opened the door on the roof, and we climbed down the elevator shaft.

Michael went to work on the hatch and opened it. Lincoln pointed the gun at the agent.

"Keep it in the holster and no one gets hurt" He hesitated then reached for his gun "Keep it in the holster"

Michael leant over and said "Alright, LJ, hit stop" I moved over to see what was happening, LJ moved over and hit the emergency stop

"He's coming with us" Lincoln said, the agent gave him a glance before looking back at Michael "So just stay cool, stay cool"

"Hey Buddy, give me his gun" Michael said to LJ, who attempted to get the gun, but the man fought him

"Hey, hey" Lincoln shouted, LJ managed to grab the gun and passed it to Michael.

"LJ, give me your hand" Lincoln said, he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him towards us. "That a boy, come on" He dropped the water pistol, which I tried to catch but it was too late, the agent realised it wasn't real and rushed forward, grabbing LJ's legs.

"Hey. Back off. Back off. Back off!" Michael shouted.

"You're not shooting anybody. None of you are. Give yourselves up and your kid can walk. It's the only way he's getting out of this place" The man said, pulling on LJ again and I tried to help pulling LJ back towards us. "It's the only way!"

"Dad!" LJ shouted. Michael put the gun down and reached forward to help us pull up LJ.

"Dad!" The agent kicked the stop button and I felt the elevator lurch as it started moving again "Dad, you gotta let me go. Dad!" The man reached around LJ and pulled.

"Dad!" He shouted, I tried to reach down and get the man's hands off the boy, but I was nearly grabbed and slipped. Michael helped me regain my balance.

"You gotta let me go!" With one final tug LJ was ripped out of our grasp and LJ fell against the wall and the man looks up. Quickly, Michael shoved the cover over the service area, and we climbed back up the shaft, and ran up to the pavement, with the police on our heels.

"Freeze! Don't move! Do not move!" I heard behind us, I spotted a truck ahead.

"Truck!" I shouted, and we clambered in as shots fire, Lincoln drove away while the police still shot at us. A couple of blocks away we got out of the truck and ran through a park.

"We gotta move!" Michael said.

"I can't!" Lincoln collapsed on a wall, and we noticed his legs.

"Oh my god" I said, as Michael went forward and examined the wound. I ripped off a bit of my shirt, that was too big for me and gave it to Michael to use as a bandage.

"I failed him" Lincoln said, as Michael tried to bandage up his leg. "OW!"

"Sorry, sorry" Michael said.

"I failed him" Lincoln said.

"Hey, hey. You tried" I said, trying to comfort him as he groaned with pain.

AN: So what did you think?


	25. Scan

"I know someone who can help" Michael said. I helped Lincoln get up and wrapped my arm around his waist so that he could walk properly. We made our way to an apartment and Michael knocked desperately on the door. It was unlocked quickly.

"I need your help" Michael said, as we stumbled into the apartment.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Nika asked.

"Cayenne pepper"Michael said, as I helped Lincoln onto the couch.

"What?"

"In your kitchen. Do you have any?"

"Um… yeah, maybe"

"I'm going to need some rubbing alcohol, some towels, and pain killers. Whatever you've got"

"And some booze"

"Please!" I got up to help Nika with the stuff.

"Want some help?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. Thanks" She said, handing me some towels and alcohol, I walked over to Michael and handed him them, as he rolled up Lincoln's pant leg to show the wound, which was now bleeding pretty badly.

"Easy, easy, easy, easy" I said, wincing at the blood.

"It's fine. Let's keep moving" Lincoln said as Nika came back with some more supplies.

"We keep moving, that leg keeps bleeding. That leg keeps bleeding, and we're not getting out of Illinois" I said, handing Michael some rubbing alcohol.

"This is going to hurt" Michael poured the alcohol on the wound as Lincoln groaned in pain.

"That's good, that's good, that's good" I said, watching the alcohol clean the wound. Michael dabbed at the wound with towels, as Lincoln drank some of the booze, Michael sprinkled the pepper on the wound and Lincoln groaned again.

"This'll seal the capillaries" Michael said in response to my questioning gaze.

"Michael, you should not have come here. The police have been here asking questions" Nika said.

"We didn't have a choice"

"Listen, you know I'm thankful for the help with the green card, but I just don't want to get involved -"

"I know, I know" He started shouting "It wasn't part of our deal! I know, I know!" He sighed "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. There was nowhere else to go"

"When I saw you on the news I was worried. I just hoped you'd crossed the border by now"

"So did I" Michael secured the towels around the wound and secured it with duct tape.

"Keep giving him these. See if you can find him some clean clothes" He handed her the pain killers.

"Okay" She whispered, and left.

"I've gotta go back and get our car" Michael said, getting up.

"Forget the car. We can get another" Lincoln said.

"I don't need a car, I need that car"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because in that car is everything we need to disappear" Michael left and I handed Lincoln some more alcohol which he took gratefully.

I heard a car park out front and went to take a look.

"Michael's back" I said, and I helped Lincoln outside.

"What's going on?" He asked, as Michael removed the license plate from the car, and switched it with another one.

"Apparently, I wasn't the only one looking for this car" Michael replied, as me and Lincoln got in the car.

"Great. Let's get out of here" Michael went out to talk to Nika, and I felt a bit of jealousy towards her.

"You all right?" He asked me, when he got back in the car.

"Yeah" I said.

"Good. We're heading west, toward the money, toward LJ. Just got one more stop to make" Michael said.

"What for?" Lincoln asked.

"You trust me?" Michael asked us.

"Let's put some music on" Lincoln asked.

"No!" Michael shouted, quickly grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"Forgot. No radio. Man, it's quiet out here. Inside there was always noise, you know? Someone yelling, guards making rounds. Kinda got used to it." He chuckled.

"You're right. We should go back" We all shared a look and laughed.

"Yeah… The tats, they weren't just for getting out, were they?" Lincoln asked.

"Breaking out was just the beginning. Now it gets a little more interesting" Michael replied, shrugging.

"Mmm-hmm. Because me getting strapped to the electric chair wasn't interesting enough" Lincoln mused.

"All I'm saying, is inside, we had the element of surprise. No one knew what we were planning. There's something about this guy, the one in the elevator? He's like… " I thought back to the elevator.

"It's like he knows where we're going, what we're thinking" Michael said. "If that's true, then it's just a matter of time before he finds out about the money in Utah, Bolshoi Booze, our way into Mexico… everything" We all thought that over for a few seconds, and then Michael got out his cell phone.

"You ready for this?" Michael asked.

I nodded "Make the call"

"Hey, it's me. I've got Linc and Riley. We're on our way there" He said, into the phone "If for some reason you can't make it, call me back at 917, 454"

"There" Lincoln pointed.

"It's not much further now" Michael said, and set the odometer back to zero.

We drove for a few minutes when Michael broke the silence "You ready?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Now" Michael slammed on the breaks, and I held onto the car door as the car skidded on a bridge facing the railing. We got out and looked over the ledge. Michael rattled the railing.

"This is the one" Michael and Lincoln unscrewed the bolts securing the railing in place.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked.

"Should do, the least it's going to give us some breathing space" Michael replied.

"You see them?" He asked Lincoln.

"Nope. Maybe he didn't get your message" He said. I watched as they pushed the car back.

"All right, that's good, that's good, that's good, that's good" Michael popped the trunk, and got out two packages of meat.

"I'm sorry, we don't have another one for you" He said.

"It's okay" I said. "I'll figure something out"

I watched Michael and Lincoln put the meat in the front seats of the car, and Michael put a hockey stick on the gas pedal. Lincoln slammed the door, and Michael turned on the radio. He did something with the phone and tossed it into the car.

"Just one more thing … Remember, once I hit scan we've got about thirty seconds before it reaches 103.7"

"Then she blows" I said.

"That's right. Ready?" Michael asked.

"Ye-ah" Lincoln said, smiling. Michael reached in and hit scan, the radio changed channel, Michael released the emergency break, jumping back as the car zooms forward and slammed the door. I clung to Michael's arm,as we looked over the edge at the car.

"Okay, let's go" We started to run across the bridge but Michael slowed down.

"Wait, the music's not changing. Wait, wait, wait" We stopped at the edge of the bridge and watched the car.

"Some thing's wrong"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. We're going to need that explosion" I looked up as I heard a siren coming.

"He's here. He's here" I followed them as they made their way down the riverbed.

"The radio must have jammed. We'll have to set it off manually" I said.

"Car could blow any second though" Lincoln pointed out.

"The Feds are going to be here in about two minutes. If it doesn't look like we're dead, we will be" He raised a fist towards Lincoln "Rock, paper, scissors" Lincoln ignored him and walked towards the car.

"Lincoln" I hissed.

"It's my turn" He approached the car, and crawled partly through the window.

"How many stations between 102.1 and 103.7?" He called back.

"Way out here? Just one, probably" I bit my lip worried, I held onto Michael's arm preparing for the explosion.

Lincoln thankfully got out the way, and we climbed to the top of the dirt slope above the crash, looking down on it.

"We should have a pretty clear path to Utah now" I dusted off his hat for Michael "They'll turn their attention to the other guys which means we'll be off the radar for a while"

"What if they get the lab results back from the accident?" Lincoln asked.

"We'll be in Mexico by then" Michael replied.

"Provided the transport comes through" Just as he said that a car pulled up and Nika got out.

"Looks like I owe you another one" Michael said.

Nika gave him the keys "It's okay"

"Okay. Well, uh, once we get to Mexico, I'll send you ten thousand, like I promised. Plus another three for the car" Michael tossed the keys to Lincoln and I got in the back seat. Nika soon joined me, and I smiled at her. I got a smile back and I felt a bit better about this plan.

AN: Done! Yay. I don't really like Nika, so thankfully she's gone soon.


	26. First Down

"What happens when you get to Mexico? Where will you go?" Nika asked.

"It's best if you don't know. It's best for everyone. We'll drop you off in the next town, and I'll wire you that 10,000, like I said. Shouldn't take more than a week or two" Michael said. I leaned against the window away from Nika, who had taken to touching my arm every once in a while, believing I was a boy. And I was getting freaked out by her.

"Michael, we got company" Lincoln said, I looked out the window to see a sedan coming up behind us.

"What the hell's he doing?"

"Hold on! Hold on!" The car crashed into us, trying to drive us off the road. Nika screamed and clung to me.

"Who is it? Who is it?" The sedan drove up beside us, and Lincoln looked across.

"It's Bellick!" They rammed into us again and Lincoln fought for control of the car, while I was trying to pry Nika off my arm as she screamed.

"Hold on, hold on"

"Duck! Down!"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on..." The car was rammed again, and I slid over into the door.

"Can this thing go any faster?" I shouted at Lincoln.

"What do you think?" The car smashed into us again and our car swerved.

"Look out!"

"Hold on!" A truck thankfully made the other car go behind us for a bit, which allowed Lincoln to regain control of the car. But as soon as he could Bellick's car smashed into the back of our car, and we went off the road.

"Look out! Look out!"

"Hold on!" The car crashed into a tree, and slowly my head stopped spinning and I got out the car, helping Nika out as well.

"Nobody move!" Bellick fired his gun. "Nobody move!" We all froze.

"Oh, good to see you again, boy" He said to Michael.

"No need for anyone to get hurt, boss" Lincoln said.

"Boss? Oh, there's no need for formalities any more there, Sink. I'm no longer an employee of the state, thanks to you"

"I think somebody wants that reward" Michael said.

"Oh, it's not about reward money, friend. Your pal Manche told me all about your little treasure hunt for Westmorland's stash. Get in the car. We're going to Utah" We were marched over to Bellick's car at gunpoint.

"All the cops all over the country when all they had to do was tail the tail, you know. Move that moneymaker, sweetheart"

"Let's move it, convict!" Geary shoved Lincoln into the hood of the car, I moved forward but Bellick pointed his gun at me.

"Not so fast Riley, don't think I've forgotten about you. Only girl ever in Fox River, only girl to have escaped as well. See your still parading around as the wrong gender. Never took you for a cross dresser, but whatever you like, sweetheart"

"If you know about the money in Utah, why do you need us?" Michael got the attention away from me.

"In all the excitement of the escape, Manche didn't hear all Westmorland said before the old bird kicked the bucket, but he heard enough. Utah and five million. You'll fill in the blanks" Bellick grabbed Nika by the hair, and she let out a whimper.

"Hey!" Bellick pointed the gun at Michael.

"Don't even think about getting cute, smartass. Now you and your brother are gonna take me right to where that money is or the whore gets dead real fast. Ask me if I'm bluffing" Michael raised his hand, and we all got in the car.

We stopped for a toilet break, Geary apparently had the 'bladder of a kitten'.

"I never thought I'd say this, Scofield, but I thank God for the day you walked into Fox River" Bellick said.

"And out of it" The pair of them chuckled.

"It's gonna be okay" Michael told Nika.

"I don't wanna hear from you right now. You told me nothing would happen. You promised me" She stormed back into the car.

"Oh, that's one pissed off commie you got on your hands there, Scofield. Didn't your mama tell you how to treat a lady? Or was she a whore like this one?" Lincoln slammed the door and advanced on Bellick.

"Lincoln!" I shouted, as Bellick cocked the gun at Lincoln.

"Got a problem there, Burrows?" Geary came over with his gun drawn as well.

"We only need one of you to take us to the money. Remember that" I glared at him, and Michael steered me back to the car.

"Let's go, buddy" He said to Lincoln.

"All right, everybody out. That way. Go on" Bellick said, grabbing me and marched me to a shack. I was inwardly smirking as I found it funny how the tire went flat.

"Careful" I heard Michael say.

"Don't touch me!" Nika shouted in response.

"Just relax"

"You know, I believed everything you told me, and I did everything you asked. I risked my life for you. For what, for 10,000 dollars I risked my life? And this entire time you had $5 million just waiting there. You're a bastard, Michael" She stormed ahead of me.

"For all that aggravation, I hope you get to hit that a few times, Scofield. Ba-ba-boom. We're gonna wait it out in that shack" Bellick said, still gripping onto my arm, and I had a sudden flashback of the first time we met.

"Just keep moving. Come on. Come on, come on. Fantasia, get going" Bellick said, as we made it into the shack.

Bellick got out some wiring to tie our hands to a pipe, after he was finished he and Nika went into the other room.

"Stop stressing. It doesn't do any good" Michael said as Lincoln struggled with his bindings.

"Maybe you oughta start stressing if they're gonna put a bullet in our heads"

"They need us. They need us to get that money"

"I admire your optimism. She's rolling, man. I can feel it"

Finally Bellick and Nika came back.

"If you guys need to use the can, hold it" Bellick said to Lincoln and Michael. "You need to tinkle, sweet pea, I'll watch you anytime. Sit down" He said to me and Nika as she sat down next to Lincoln.

"Hands behind your back" He tied her to the pipe then walked back into the other room.

"Took your time" Lincoln said.

"It takes time to gain a man's confidence" She said."You're right. He'll bite on anything I say. You just tell me where we trap him, and I'll tell him that's where the money is"

I smirked, until she looked at me.

"Your a girl?" She asked.

"Sorry to disappoint" I said, as she went red.

"Hey!" Nika shouted.

"What do you want?" Bellick stood in the doorway.

"I need to use the bathroom"

"Again?"

"I have a small bladder"

"That ain't all you got" He cut her ties. "Get up" She got up and went into the next room, as we all glanced at each other.

"She'll get it done. Nika and I have come too far together" I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy and I looked away so they couldn't tell.

"When money's on the line, you trust no one"

"Sometimes you have to"

"Not if you wanna survive, you don't"

"You really don't trust anyone, do you?" I asked.

"Can you blame me? After all that's happened?" Lincoln replied.

"No, I mean before that. Before prison"

"Every time I trusted someone, I got burned. Every time I got close to someone, I got screwed. I know better, and so should you two"

Bellick came storming back into the room and threw Nika down next to me, and as Bellick was distracted she undid my bindings.

"My daddy always said 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, and I put you in the ground'. Any more games and I stop the hooker's air, understand?" He tied Nika to the pipe.

"Thanks for the dance, sweet pea" As he walked away he reached for his knife, which I stealthily gave to Lincoln as I untied him and Michael.

"You bitch!" Lincoln grabbed him from behind, with the knife to his throat.

"Fooled ya" Lincoln shoved him to the ground, where I tied him to the pipe, and smirked at him.

Just then Geary came in rolling the tire.

"I carried it, the cons can change it" He turned around to find a gun pointing at him courtesy of Lincoln.

"Oh, you really suck, Bellick, you know that?"

"Roll him. Let's go" Michael tied him up next to Bellick as Nika helped.

"Hands behind your back" He said, and then to Nika "Thank you"

"Your both stupid you know that, he's got you both fighting over him" Bellick said, as Nika looked at me shocked.

"I have no idea what your talking about" I said, not looking Nika in the eye.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, too bad he's only been using the whore, I would have loved to have seen a good cat fight"

"Don't you ever stop talking" I said, as I put some duct tape over Bellick's mouth and Michael helped me back up, I avoided Nika's glare.

"At least let us take you into town" Michael said.

"No. If I'm seen with you, it's a lot of trouble for me. I can walk. It's only a mile" Nika responded. I watched their conversation from where I leaning on the bonnet of the car.

"We never would've made it this far without you"

"But now you're crossing the border. Without me"

"You can't go where we're going. It's not a life for you"

"Then, that's it then. It's over for good"

"Thank you" Michael hugged her, and I beat down the green monster inside of me.

"Be safe" He said, as she moved over to Lincoln and hugged him.

"Good luck" She snatched the gun out of Lincoln's waistband and pointed it at us.

"I told you not to put the gun there" I hissed at him, Nika pointed the gun at me and I shut up.

"I loved you, Michael. And I thought I was gonna get that back, but you just used me" She said.

"That's not true"

"I deserve more than this. I deserve more than just being the girl that you call when you need something"

"You really think you're gonna find the money in Utah?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't care about the money in Utah! I don't want any more crime. I turn you in, I get $200,000. Legal money" She picked up the cell phone that was on the dashboard.

"You're the policeman's problem" She said.

"Nika... " Michael stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you!"

"No, you won't" Lincoln held up the gun clip, and Nika looked defeated. Lincoln took the gun and the cell phone off her and got in the car. I followed his example and put my seat belt on this time. Michael soon joined us, and drove down the road.

AN : Yay Nika's gone :) So did you like this chapter?


	27. Map 1213

"This morning, authorities issued an update on the escaped convicts known, until now, as the Fox River Nine. Chicago Mob boss John Abruzzi was gunned down outside a Washington, D.C. motel last night after investigators received a tip from an informant. The other eight escapees are still at large and considered dangerous. A Florida man wanted in..." Michael turned off the radio.

"I didn't think Abruzzi'd be the first to eat it" I said.

"I have a feeling we're in for lots of surprises"

"They said eight are still out there. So much for faking our deaths" Lincoln said.

"I bought us some time. That's what counts. How much further?" Michael asked.

"Seventy, eighty miles"

"Good. Means we should be hitting the Double-K Ranch by this afternoon.

"Or we can keep driving, pick up LJ and hit Panama"

"We can't hit Panama. We can't hit anything. We can't do anything without the money. We need to find Charles' stash"

"I know some other guys who are thinking the same thing"

After another hour driving we finally made it into Toole.

"Tool-e" Lincoln read the sign.

"I think it's "Too-ella"" I mused.

"Hell of a town"

"Small is good. Means the ranch'll be easier to find. All we gotta do is get that money, and be out of here by nightfall" Michael said.

"Nice" We drove down the street stopping at a payphone, where Michael looked down at the phone directory.

"Well, guess what. No listing for a Double K Ranch" I sighed and stopped a local man.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I might find a Double K Ranch?" I asked.

"What do you call it?"

"Double K Ranch" I repeated.

"No"

"You from around here?"

"Yeah. Born and raised. There's no Double nothing"

"Great. Thank you" The man walked away and I turned to Michael and Lincoln.

"Looks like Westmorland spent his last breath blowing smoke up your ass" Lincoln said.

"There's one way to find out. The county keeps property records. Every plot is mapped out with dimensions. It's public record. But if there is a tax assessor's office here..." Michael walked to the corner and I saw a massive building. "..it's gonna be in there. In the municipal building"

"Lot of cops in there, Michael" Lincoln said, and I saw that there were indeed a lot of police about that building.

I walked into the building by myself, as we thought that I was the least recognisable one out of the three of us. I walked through the being checked by security and walking through the metal detector without a hitch.

I found some stairs that looked promising and finally came across a book full of maps. I flicked through it looking through the contents.

"Karl Kokosing. Double K" I murmured. I looked around me, to see a clerk looking at me.

"1213" I flicked to that page."Where's 1213? For god's sake, gimme a break"

"Seifert, I need to speak with you" I heard the clerk say, and I panicked flicking through from page 1212 – 1214

"Hey, Seifert!" I noticed that 1213 had been ripped out and sighed. I walked up another flight of stairs and looked out the window, to see T-Bag walking away from the building, I ran down the stairs, avoiding the clerk and smiling politely to the guard.

"Have you got it?" Lincoln asked, as I reached them.

"No, someone else does" I said, pointing at T-Bag.

"Son of a bitch is still alive" We ran after T-Bag.

"Hey, Pretty!" Michael shouted.

"What the...?" Lincoln threw his arm around T-Bag's neck, walking with his.

"What are you gonna do, scream? Hm?" We rounded the corner and Lincoln threw him down on the hood of the car.

"How the hell are you still breathing?" T-Bag groaned, as his hand hit the car.

"What the hell did you do to your hand?" I asked, looking closely at it. It looked like it had been re-attached.

"Easy, easy...I recently had some work done"

"Where's the map?" Lincoln shouted.

"Easy, easy, easy! I don't have it"

"Well, where is it?" I asked, as Lincoln searched him.

"I'm telling you, I don't have it"

"Don't have it, huh?" Lincoln grabbed T-Bag roughly.

"You were there, I saw you" I said.

"It was gone when I got there. Why don't you keep your pooch away from me, I'll tell you everything I know" Michael indicated that Lincoln should back off.

"It's the kid. He has it. I saw him this morning. I needed some help. We made a deal, all right? He said that he would dig, I told him where he could get a map at" Lincoln grabbed him by his stupidly died hair.

"What kid? What kid?"

"Out" Lincoln said to T-Bag, after we had driven a little way.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Where'd you say Tweener was headed?"

"Up on the main drag. He's supposed to find a shovel" Lincoln took the keys from Michael and unlocked the trunk.

"In"

"No" Lincoln got out his gun "No, no, no"

"In" I tapped on the trunk and T-Bag reluctantly got in.

"You're coming back, right? You're coming back?" I slammed the trunk shut.

"Yup" I said quietly. We walked away leaving T-Bag banging on the trunk.

I entered the store and heard a bell ring above the door announcing my arrival.

"We're closed!" I heard someone shout, I looked at the floor and saw a baseball cap and a bat, I signalled for Michael to come in and the bell rang once more, I pointed to the bat and he understood, as a man came out from the back room and locked the door. I saw a flash light and shovel on the counter.

"Sorry, bud. We're closing up early today" He stared at my face for a while "Hey, hold on. Stay right there"

I heard a groan and when the man looked back at us, Michael hit him. The man grabbed Michael around the middle and somehow managed to take me down as well. I scrambled to get up as he got Michael in a choke hold. I ripped one of his arms away from Michael's neck and twisted it around his back. He dropped Michael and Lincoln came in then, kicking the man in the ribs, I dropped him on the floor, and Lincoln got his gun out.

"Where's the kid? Where's the kid?" He shouted.

"He's back here" I said, helping Michael up.

"Get up. Come on, tough guy. Let's go" Lincoln said to the man.

I walked to the door, that I heard Tweener behind, I saw that he had been hit over the head as he looked disorientated.

"Come on" I said, as I untied him. Lincoln tied the man up where Tweener was previously.

"What are you doin' here?" Tweener asked.

"Had to come for you, buddy" Michael said.

"How'd you know?"

"T-Bag" Lincoln grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Hand over the map!" He demanded

"What?"

"The map! Hand it over"

Tweener chuckled. "He told you I had it?" I slammed my hand into the wall.

"For God's sake" I shouted, and stormed out of the store, hearing the other's follow me back to where we left T-Bag.

"We are gonna sort this out right now" Michael opened the trunk, and T-Bag lay there with a scrap of the map on his chest which read 1213.

"Tell me that's not what I know it is"

"It is. But don't worry. Before I destroyed it, I committed it to my photographic memory"

"Coming from a compulsive liar, I find that a little hard to believe"

"I'd have tattooed it to my body but I didn't have the time. Whenever you strip search a lifer, you should always check his coin purse" Lincoln yanked him out of the trunk.

"Tell us where the money is!"

"Now, let's not dissolve into threats, all right? I'm gonna take the high road here. Suggest a mutually beneficial arrangement. I have the information. You have the manual requirements necessary to unearth Westmorland's buried booty. We're partners"

"And why is that?" I asked angrily.

"Because as of this moment, I'm your map" He sauntered round the car and got in the back seat.

"So, then, yo, we split it five ways, right?" Tweener asked.

"Wrong. Get in" Lincoln said pointing to the trunk.

"Whoa, whoa..."

Lincoln shoved him towards the trunk. "You're not worth 1 mil. Get in!"

"Okay!" Tweener got into the trunk and closed it on himself. And I reluctantly got in the back seat, as far away as possible from T-Bag.

"You know, in uh, in Thailand, they got a black market where you can get any kind of surgery you need, even a hand transplant" I grimaced.

"That's disgusting" I said.

"You're sick, you know that?" Lincoln said.

T-Bag smiled "Keep going there. The turnoff's just up here somewhere"

"Before or after Sheep Road?" T-Bag hesitated and checked behind.

"What's the matter, Theodore? Did you forget?" I mocked.

"How could I forget a road called Sheep? It's after. Don't you feel all warm inside now that we're working together?"

"We aren't working together. You're just here to lend a hand" Michael said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. That was it. That little bitty road right back there" Lincoln slowed down and reversed.

"How far is it from here?" Michael asked.

"A quarter mile, if I remember the scale properly"

"Let's start walking" I got out the car eager to get away from T-Bag and walked with Michael and Lincoln through a field. After a couple of minutes walking, we started walking up a hillside, T-Bag fell behind but we didn't wait for him.

"Where now?" Michael called.

"Right up there. The hill borders the property. The K.K is on the other side"

"First thing I'm gonna do with the money: buy new shoes" Lincoln said.

"Second thing: Tacos" Michael said.

"Third thing: ice cold beer"

"Fourth thing: a little toothpaste"

After a little while of them listing things they wanted, with me listening amusedly, smiling at some of the things.

"Look, stakes marking the property line" I said, pointing them out.

"Should be dead ahead. Can you see the silo?" T-Bag joined us at the top of the hill, where all of our faces had a mask of disbelief, because where the silo should be was a huge housing development.

"The bastards built over it"

"It's gone"

AN: Another chapter done :) I always feel bad for Tweener in this one, cause they forget about him in the trunk. Bless him, but then again he did snitch on them in prison, which was a pretty stupid thing to do. But anyways what did you think?


	28. Subdivision

Lincoln drove the car down a random road, and stopped. "Ranch is gone, Michael"

"Well, the five million might not be"

"And you're gonna find it, how? What, you got a divining rod tattooed on your ass?" T-Bag said.

"I don't wanna hear anything out of your mouth other than what your photographic memory spits out regarding that map!" Michael shouted, making me jump out of my skin. Michael didn't lose him temper often and this was only the second time I had witnessed it.

"You watch your tone with me, boy"

"I will watch you get tossed to the side of the road to fend for yourself, boy. Because if you can't remember where that silo was, you're worthless to us" Tweener banged on the trunk.

"Yo, fools, let me out!" I felt a little bad for him, I had completely forgotten he was even in there.

"Shut up"

"The map!" Michael yelled.

"Okay, okay. All right, all right, all right"

"Let me out, boss!" Tweener shouted.

"The ranch was at the center of a box...Sheep Road on one side, Kokosing Road perpendicular. In the center of the property was the ranch house...and the ranch house was surrounded by trees"

"Come on, man, let me out!" We all got out of the car, and a man jogged by staring at us, which I found rather rude.

"Every tree here is a year old at most" He pointed out some of the shorter ones "Except those"

"Where's the silo?" I asked T-Bag.

"Inside the trees … I wanna say on the left, but that may have been a barn. I remembered the best I could, gents, but I didn't know this place would now be smothered in tract homes. So, you know, I'm sorry that I'm not Rain Man over here" We got back in the car and drove down another street, looking where we thought the silo might be.

"Silo, silo, silo, silo, silo..." T-Bag chanted, thinking.

"This is stupid. We're gonna get made out here" Lincoln said, and I privately agreed with him.

"All right, shut it. I think I remember. If I had to bet, I'd lay it all on the silo being on the left of the ranch house, inside the trees" T-Bag said.

"No. It's outside the trees. Right there" Michael pointed, and we all looked. "You see those two trees? They're shorter than the rest. They were all planted at the same time, but those two didn't get as much sunlight"

"Something was in their way" I said.

"The silo. Our money should be right there, under that garage"

"You better be right, boy" T-Bag said, and I glared at him, annoyed.

"This isn't a high-end subdivision. They slapped this place up overnight. The silo's foundations might still be there. To save money, they probably just laid the concrete for the garage floor right on top of it. We'll dig straight down. If we hit the foundation, we stay. If not, we go"

"Let's do it" Lincoln said.

"Hey, let me outta here" Tweener said, just as we got out of the car, a blonde woman came out of the house in her dressing gown to get the paper. We got back in the car.

"Oh, man" I moaned. "Why does everything have to be so complicated"

"Ain't no problem that a screwdriver to her temple won't fix" T-Bag said, looking at the woman. "People die all the time, boys. Five million dollars comes once in a lifetime"

Tweener banged on the trunk again "Let me outta here, man, come on, guys!"

"Well, we gotta do something. And it's not gonna involve hurting anyone" Michael said.

"I got an idea" Lincoln started the car "First, we're gonna need some supplies" He drove the car behind the subdivision and parks, and we got out the car.

"A hundred and 10 percent, I do not agree with this!" T-Bag said.

"You don't have a choice" I said.

"Everybody's gotta pitch in to make this happen" Lincoln said.

"But back in the big house, the boy proved he couldn't be trusted!" T-Bag argued.

"Which is why we're doing it here. If he gets caught in town, he ain't got a clue where the house is" Lincoln retorted.

"Besides, you're the one we can't turn our backs on" T-Bag glared at Michael as he opened the trunk.

"I could have died in there, man!" Tweener gasped, getting as much air as he could.

"Well, guess what. I need you to do something"

"I need you to do somethin' for me. I want my cut of the money"

"Well, we'll talk. Once you prove we can trust you"

"What do I gotta do?"

"I want you to go back to that garden center and get everything on this list. And gas up the car" I handed Tweener a list and some money. "And we'll meet you right back here in an hour"

"A'ight"

"And David...Don't screw this up" Michael said.

"This ain't Fox River no more, man. You're lookin' at the real deal now. But I want my cut" He adjusted his cap and got into the car, he glared at T-Bag who was leaning against the hood of the car.

"Be back in an hour" He started the car as we walked away.

"Let's go" Lincoln said.

"Mistake. Big mistake" T-Bag said angrily.

"Just shut up. For once in your life" I said, massaging my temples, I walked over to where Lincoln was fiddling with something in an electricity box.

"Where'd you learn about electricity?" Michael asked.

"I used to steal copper wiring from transformer boxes. Then I'd sell them on the docks, make a few bucks. You were in school, of course" I looked up at the house, the woman was deciding what the wear for the day and I looked across the see T-Bag ogling at her, Michael noticed the same thing.

"I was just lookin', Pretty. What's that old chestnut? I can look at the menu, doesn't mean I'm gonna eat"

"We get in, we get the money, we get out. That's it"

"No, absolutely"

"We're good" Lincoln said, as the sprinklers stopped working and popped back in the ground.

"Now it's just up to the kid" Speak of the devil, Tweener drove the car up and stopped near us.

"Do you get everything?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it" Something was wrong, he was acting very nervous not looking at any of us as he opened the trunk.

"What?" I heard Lincoln ask.

"Nothin', it's cool, I handled it..." I turned around as Lincoln grabbed Tweener and shoved him over towards the trunk.

"What?" He shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, okay...! Check it. This fool came in the shop. He was acting all shady, he got a bad vibe...so he picked up his cellie phone, he started making calls, so I popped him" Lincoln grabbed him again and shook him.

"What?"

"I hit him with the shovel, man! I didn't know what else to do! So I just...OI tied him up and put him in the back room with that other country hick"

"Here we go. Here we go" T-Bag said.

"I came through, you gimp!" T-Bag slammed the shovel in the trunk.

"Who was he calling?" I asked.

"The sheriff. Man, I...man, I don't know, dude. It just set off so quick!"

"Did the call go through?" Michael asked.

"Maybe, man, I don't know" Lincoln shoved him.

"What do you mean, maybe? Did the call go through?"

"YES! I...No, I don't know. I don't know, man" T-Bag shoved him this time "Yo, but I got the gear..." He said meekly as Lincoln pulled him away from the trunk.

"We gotta move on this now"

After we had all put on our disguises, Michael walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. I watched their conversation nervously from where I was standing holding a clipboard.

After a little persuasion, we were allowed into the garage.

"The defective cable runs right beneath your garage. We're gonna have to dig up the floor to get to it" Michael said.

"Well, who's gonna pay for this...and what about the clean-up and the repair?" She asked.

"Well, the company will cover all costs" Michael said, as I saw T-Bag playing with a screwdriver, I slapped his hand gently to get him to put it down.

"We'll just dig a small trench. Once we're finished, we'll relay the cement. It'll look as good as new" Michael continued.

"How long is it gonna take?" She asked.

"One way or another, we'll be out of here today"

"Really need to get started, ma'am" T-Bag stood very close to her, but she didn't seem to mind. "Wouldn't want a pretty little thing like yourself sitting in the dark tonight, now, would we?"

"Well, that depends on who I'm sitting with" They were just as bad as each other.

"Touché" He said, smiling. Lincoln entered the garage carrying some supplies.

"Fine. It's okay, y'all go ahead and do whatever y'all need to do"

"Jeanette, the noise might be substantial. You might wanna take in that tennis game after all"

"Oh, no, it's too hot for that now. Plus, I gotta keep an eye on y'all and make sure you don't steal anything" I opened the door leading back to the house.

"Ma'am"

"How are you?" She asked me, dear god I was freaking out. Did I seriously look like a boy that much? Well seeing as T-Bag still hadn't figured it out, I'm going to say yes.

"Good" I smiled politely, she beamed back at me and walked out. I quickly shut the door.

"All right, where's Tweener?" Michael asked.

"He's next door, plugging in the extension cord" Lincoln answered.

"We're gonna have to cut up the cement" Tweener suddenly ran in.

"Yo, we gots company!" C-Note and Sucre came in.

"What's up, Snowflake?" C-Note asked, and I smiled a the two of them, adding in a little wave to Sucre.

"Well, as always, your timing is flawless" Michael said.

"I don't follow"

"Well, let me try to explain it to you. We're trying to run something here, and we can't have people walking in off the street"

"Oh, oh, okay, so you want us to leave and then you can just mail us the check?"

Michael walked over to Sucre and said something, but Sucre shook his head.

"I'm not going nowhere. I want my share of the money"

"Wait a minute, hold on, man. Ain't we did this dance before? You know, I say I want in, you say no. Then I threaten to tell somebody about what's going on here. And then you decide to play nice and then we're one big happy family. Why don't we just stop wasting time, all right?" C-Note said. Michael looked at him, backed down, and walked away. "Thank you"

I got back to work, trying to figure out how to use some of the more advanced equiptment we had, looks like I'll just be digging on this one, at least I've had a lot of practise at that.

"Damn, man, you still alive?" C-Note asked T-Bag.

"And kicking, homeboy"

"How'd you find us?" I asked.

"Man, if I can do rapid deployment of satellite communications, for Uncle Sam all over the world..." There was a knock on the door and Jeanette came in.

"How are you guys doing?" C-Note pulled on a hat.

"Who are you? Who are they?" She asked.

"I, uh...I had to call my supervisor. He sent them right over. This job is a top priority. They want to get this done as quickly and as efficiently as possible" Michael quickly lied, and she looked round at all of us.

"Well, Jeanette...like I said, there's a lot of work to do and it's gonna be noisy"

"Oh, drinks. I forgot to ask"

"We're good. Thanks" She looked a little disappointed, but gave us a little wave and left.

"Yo, man, this is not good. We got her up in our grill checkin' in on us all the time..." Tweener said, looking nervous. That boy needs to calm down.

"The boy is right. And since I can't dig, I'll volunteer to keep her occupied" T-Bag walked over to the door, where Michael is still standing having shut the door behind her as she left.

"You don't touch her"

"Who are you, Sister Mary Francis? I know how to play nice"

"I'll be watching" He left as Lincoln turned on a drill.

"Did you talk to Maricruz?" Michael asked Sucre, as we were digging the hole.

"I don't wanna talk about her"

"I gotta get some water or somethin'" Tweener said, wiping some sweat off his face.

"Use the hose on the other side of the house" Tweener left and Michael whispered to Sucre.

"Down the road, if you're in trouble, . It's what we can all use to communicate. Post a note on the message board"

"What's it called?" Sucre asked.

""

"That's a bird, right?" I looked around to see that C-Note had came back. I was about to say something when I heard the thud of a shovel hitting something.

"I got something" I saw Tweener come back in from the corner of my eye as I crept forward to see what Lincoln had hit.

"It's the silo's foundation" Michael said, and my face split in a grin

"Hells, yeah"

"We just need to find the edge and dig underneath it. We'll get the money, hit the back roads.."

"Uh, well..." Tweener started, uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"We gots to stop in Tooele first and gas up our ride"

"I thought you already did that!" I shouted.

"Man, when the garden center thing happened, I just forgot, a'ight?"

"I want you to go back into town. I want you to gas up that car. Because I am not driving around with millions of dollars in the trunk. Do you understand?" Michael said.

"Man, why do I gots to do it?" Tweener asked.

"Because it was your job in the first place" I said, as Lincoln pushed him towards the door.

"Okay. Okay" He left out the back door.

"I'd better check in on our friend" Michael said, leaning out the door.

"Hey, man, one hand or not, I think hillbilly needs to be up in here digging. What you think?" C-Note said, as Michael came back to dig. He got back out the hole and went to the door.

I heard a car drive up and a door slam.

"Riley, check it out" I walked outside and peered outside, seeing a police car and a police officer standing by it. I hurried back inside.

"Cop" I said.

AN: WOOO! Two in one day :) I'm awesome.


	29. Buried

"Hey Mom, you home?" I heard the police woman say, she put down her keys._ "_Mom?"

I heard her go up the stairs, as we hid behind the wall. I heard a scream and I followed Sucre up the stairs.

"It's okay. It's okay" Michael said.

"Back away and put your hands up!" She held the gun up, pointing it at T-Bag who had her mother.

"Just go easy!"

"Go nothing! She ain't the one carrying the cards here" T-Bag said, holding the screwdriver to Jeanette's throat.

"Back away and put your hands up"

"I put my hand up, I'm gonna take her jugular with it"

"I don't want anyone to do anything stupid, okay?" Sucre moved forward, but she caught him with an elbow to the face, and then noticed me as well, she pointed the gun at both of us.

"Don't move!" Lincoln grabbed her from behind and disarmed her.

"Let's be civil. Stop, relax. Here you go" Lincoln and T-Bag shoved the two downstairs and tied them up, and gagged them. Sucre closed the blinds.

"This is going wrong in every possible way" Michael said.

"This is stupid, man. We cannot do this!" C-Note said, looking at the two women.

"Hat's over the wall now" T-Bag said, leaning against the counter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" T-Bag closed another set of blinds.

"I mean, we committed. It's time to go get the hat. We don't have a choice"

"Yeah we do. We can walk right up out of here right now, man"

"And then what? We are already in the house. Those women are bound. We have already committed this crime. We leave, it ain't gonna change any of that" Michael walked away from them to where I was standing with Lincoln.

"Why couldn't there just be a silo in the middle of a field with no one around?"

"Because we have no luck" I said.

"We'll figure it out and get the money another way" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, maybe I can rob another bank. You know what Charles once said to me? He said, "There's no such thing as an ex-con". Because I used to think there was a way we could wipe the slate clean. Make up for everything we've done. The hat's over the wall, Linc. For everyone" He walked back over to the women.

"Sorry isn't gonna mean anything to you right now. But I wanna say it anyway. This wasn't supposed to happen. One or two hours tops, and we'll be out of here. You have my word, no one will harm you" He walked over to Sucre.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this?" I asked Lincoln.

He shrugged. Thanks Lincoln that makes me feel so much better.

The TV was on in the garage and I half-heartedly listened as I helped dig.

"Since when did we become kidnappers? It ain't right" Lincoln said.

"Well, we can buy a conscience tomorrow" Michael replied.

"Yeah, well, yeah, closing your eyes ain't gonna make it go away"

"I'll take five minutes of a situation I can control over 50 years of one I can't, any day" I glanced up at T-Bag, who was looking through a pile of magazines.

"Hey, Mr. Hundred Dollar Bill. What's it like being with the African persuasion anyhow, huh?" He asked C-Note.

"Yo, shut the hell up"

"Oh, hit me a nerve" C-Note threw his shovel down and went over to T-Bag, I looked up at them, and wiped some sweat off my face.

"Why don't you get in that hole and dig, huh?"

"How about you backing up, dark fella?"

"You're a long way away from home, Trailer Park. I could put you in that hole and nobody would ever hear you scream"

"Knock it off!" Lincoln said, and my attention was pulled by the TV.

"We have security expert Mark Bruni with us, who will explain how other prisons are ensuring that they are not victimized by the next Fox River Nine" The news reporter said.

"Should be the Fox River Eight, now that Abruzzi's taken his dirt nap. God rest the man's soul, of course" T-Bag said, still flicking through the magazines.

"Speaking of numbers, we're short one. Kid's taking a long time to fill that gas tank up" Lincoln said. I got up out of the hole, and my back cracked. I winced.

"That doesn't sound good" I said.

"And these changes, do you really think they'll help keep predators like Theodore Bagwell safely behind bars?" The new reader said.

"Without a doubt" A mugshot of T-Bag came on the screen.

"Picture makes me look like a sociopath"

"Maybe that's cause you are one" He glared at me, and walked around the garage. C-Note threw some dirt at him.

"I'm not joking with you, Trailer Park. Now, get in here and dig"

"I am incapable, thanks to all y'all. Just remember, my X marked the spot. You remember that" T-Bag said angrily.

"We got a bigger issue. The kid. How long's it been since he left?" Lincoln said.

"An hour and a half, maybe" I checked the clock on the TV.

"An hour and a half to fill a tank of gas? That ain't right" Lincoln turned his attention back to the TV.

"There has been an update on the file on Riley Black. There isn't much known about him, except for the fact that he ruthlessly murdered a man in his own home. But we have breaking news, it's seems that Riley Black isn't even a man. Riley Black is in fact female, the first female to ever have been held at Fox River, feminists have expressed their outrage and Henry Pope has not answered any questions. There's also been a breaking development in the double-homicide prosecution of Lincoln Burrows, Jr. Due to the sudden disappearance of crucial blood and..."

"So. Riley if that is your real name?" T-Bag came closer to me.

"Don't forget that I can kick your ass without even trying" I said.

" ... the Cook County District Attorney's Office had no choice but to drop all charges against the 16-year-old. Burrows is scheduled to be released from the Klipton Detention Center in Kingman, Arizona where he's currently being held, tomorrow morning" Lincoln stormed out and I followed not wanting to be left alone with T-Bag.

"Keys to her car, where are they?" Sucre looked for them.

"Here" He handed them over.

"Just hold on, okay? You can't do this. Linc!" Michael shouted, and Sucre and I watched them go.

"You okay Mami?" He asked.

"They found out" I said, holding my head in my hands.

"Who found out what?" He asked.

"Everyone knows I'm a girl" I said, and he looked at me in disbelief.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't bloody know. They said it on the news, and now I'm too creeped out to go near T-Bag"

"Don't worry Mami, I know you can kick his ass" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know too. But he has that look in his eye you know" I leaned against the counter.

"What were you in for?" Police lady asked as Sucre gave her some water.

"I don't wanna talk, lady" He gave Jeanette some water as well.

"I'm a prisoner in my own house. The least you could offer me is a little conversation. All right. Just let me know when I hit it. Murder. Rape. Kidnapping. Sexual Abuse. Child Sexual Abuse"

"Aggravated robbery"

"How long were you doing?"

"Five years"

"How much longer did you have left to serve?"

"Eighteen months"

"Why on earth would you break out of prison with-? What's her name?"

"Doesn't matter"

"So, what? She was running away with another man? Maybe you should've let her go instead of..."

"She's having my baby"

"How far along is she?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"I'm two months. I just had my first-trimester sonogram on Tuesday" The police radio burst to life.

"Ten-five. Dispatch to all units"

"Has she shown you pictures of...?"

"Shhh!" I said, as I grabbed the radio.

"Transporting David Apolskis in FBI custody. Stand by" We ran back into the garage.

"We gotta roll" Sucre said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"They got Tweener. It was on the radio" I said.

"Nice knowing y'all" T-Bag said, as he and C-Note stopped fighting.

"Did they say anything about where we are?" Michael asked.

"I'm not hanging around to find out" Sucre said.

"Yo, maybe you should" C-Note said, I looked at him, to see him looking at the dirt. I followed his gaze to see money sticking out from the dirt.

"Maybe you should!" He replied.

"Maybe we all should!" C-Note laughed as he picked up some of the money. I smiled and went over to help move the money, making sure to stay away from T-Bag.

"Charles Westmorland, God bless you and your wrinkled old sack"

"It's all here" Michael said, looking at the money.

"I owe you a profound thanks, Pretty. A couple of days from now, I'm gonna be walking down the streets of Bangkok with a million U.S. in my pocket. That's about 40 million baht in the local currency" T-Bag said.

"What the hell is up with you and Thailand, huh?" C-Note asked.

"Black-market surgery, anonymous transplant donors, he's dressed like she's, what's there not to like?"

"Are you really gonna try to replace that hand?"

"Body ain't taking to this one" We lifted the huge crate out but it fell apart.

"Unbelievable" I muttered.

"All right, let's move" Michael said.

"You know, that hand ain't gonna be white£ C-Note said.

"What?" T-Bag asked, alarmed.

"The new one. Even if you get down there, it ain't gonna be white. Hey, Johnny KKK over here's gonna have an Asian hand" I started laughing, but a door slammed and we all froze.

Michael came back in after a while, persuading the man to leave. "He's gone. But we gotta get outta here, because once he gets to the club he's gonna find out she's not there and he's gonna be back"

"Fernando! It's time to go!" Michael shouted, as we finally managed to get all the money into a bag.

"Hey, looky here. Looky here. Pocket change, in case you wanna tip the valet when you're at the Ritz" T-Bag threw each of us a bundle of notes, his eyes lingering on me.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about, boy. Where's Sucre?" C-Note asked.

"Right here" We turned to see Sucre pointing a gun at us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Drop the bag. No-one's going anywhere"

AN: Three chapters in one day :) and now they know she's a girl. Dun Dun Dun


	30. Dead Fall

"What the hell are you doing, man?" C-Note asked.

"Sucre, whatever it is you want..." Michael said.

"I want the money! All of it" Sucre said, still pointing his gun at us.

"What, are you robbing us?" C-Note asked.

"The money was never yours to begin with. This is about business. Five million dollars worth of business" Sucre said.

"So this is how it's gonna go down, huh? After everything. Once a thief, always a thief" Michael said.

"You just figuring that out? The backpack. NOW!" Michael reluctantly handed the backpack to Sucre.

"Don't do this, buddy" Michael said softly.

"Yo, take a look around you, papi. There's four of us. There's one of you. You are outnumbered, man, and we will come after you" C-Note pointed out.

"It'll be the last thing you do, my brother" Sucre said.

"What, are you gonna shoot all of us?" T-Bag asked.

"Probably not" He fired the gun at the ground near T-Bag's feet and he jumped back to avoid being hit.

"But I will get two. Now, which two is it gonna be?" No one moved "That's what I thought. Adios, amigos" He left.

"I don't believe this. We have come all this way, and done all of this work, man!" C-Note complained.

"Thought you was compadres, Tattoo?" T-Bag said.

"So look, what are we gonna do now, man? The police are gonna be here any second!" C-Note said.

"Ain't no way I'm letting that dunderpate ride off with 5!" T-Bag said.

"It's your choice" I followed Michael into the dining room where the women were still tied up.

"It's all right" Michael got out a butter knife "All right, I'm gonna give you this, and you should be able to cut yourself free in about an hour"

"Yo, so, what's the plan now?" C-Note said from behind us.

"Well, you can do what you want. I let that psychopath T-Bag loose once. I'm not gonna do it again" Michael said.

"Make a nice little present for the police when they get here" I caught on to what they were thinking, and we went back into the garage to see it was empty.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know, man. Look, I gotta...I gotta go, all right? Uh...good luck" C-Note left. I went back into the kitchen to get the police radio I had noticed earlier.

"They're gonna get you" The police woman said, I ignored her and went back into the garage. Michael and I left, finding our way to the woods.

Michael grabbed my hand as we ran through the woods, I heard a motorcycle engine running and we ran towards it. I saw Sucre and we walked up behind him, he must have heard us as he spun around with the gun up.

""Adios, amigos", huh?" I said.

"What? Too much?" Sucre asked, as I grinned at him.

"You were great" Michael and Sucre laughed, and bumped fists.

"This thing is freaking heavy, dude" Sucre heaved the backpack off his shoulders, and onto the ground.

"It won't be after we split it up" Michael said.

"Four ways. Me, you, Riley and Linc" Sucre said.

"Five. We gotta send a share to Charles' daughter. With her father's love, just like I promised" Michael said, and I thought back to that night in the infirmary.

"What about C-Note? Feel kinda bad about the whole thing" I said.

"No way to know if we could trust him. Once we get down to Panama, we'll send something out to his family. Make sure he's taken care of" I nodded to Michael's statement.

"Five million dollars! I can't believe I'm gonna..." Sucre stopped as he looked down, I saw what the problem was. The backpack was full of magazines, the same ones T-Bag was flicking through.

"Where the hell's the money? Where the hell is the money?"

"We can't go back" Michael was crouched on the floor with his head in his hands, I put my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"You said, it, without the money we're screwed. We can't..." Sucre ranted.

"Just let me think..."

"Maybe there's..."

"Just let me think, let me think..."

"Maybe it's still back at the house"

"The money's not back at the house, unless T-Bag is. He must've switched the packs" Michael kicked the bag, and the magazines went flying.

"What...what do we do...what do we do now?" Sucre asked.

"We still got the ten grand we took when we pocketed the money. It's not gonna be 5 million, but it might be enough to get us where we're going" Michael said, and I gave him the money that I had in my pocket.

"All units be advised, escaped convicts from Fox River have been positively ID'd at 1131 Monterey Lane. We have dogs being dispatched to the location. I want every road in or out of town blocked off" I looked down at the radio that was still in my hand. I had forgotten I had even brought it with me.

We started moving, Sucre was pushing his motorcycle as Michael and I walked beside him.

"Thought you said we would have a head start" I said.

"It was the gunshot. One of the neighbors must've heard. How fast can that thing go?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Three of us, it could probably, I don't know..." Sirens filled the air, and a cop car went past on the road near the woods.

"We're never gonna get out of here on the roads. We need to find another way" Michael said.

We made our way to a river, and I went first, over a fallen tree.

"I heard about these kind of places. They got leeches, you know?" Sucre said.

"That makes me feel so much better" I said.

"I'll take the leeches in here over the handcuffs back there" Michael pointed out.

"I don't know, papi. It depends where the leech leeches, you know...?" Sucre lost his balance and wobbled I reached out trying to help, but had to stop as I nearly lost my balance as well.

"Stop kidding around" Michael said, as Sucre fell into the water, I jumped in after him and heard Michael do the same.

"You all right, buddy?" Michael asked.

"I can't...I can't move" Sucre spluttered.

"You feel like you broke anything?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Can you get it...? Can you get it off of me?" I looked at the tree in doubt.

"We'll try" Michael said, and we both pushed against the tree, but it wouldn't move.

"This thing's not going anywhere. I'm gonna check your foot" Michael dived below water, while I made sure that Sucre stayed above water.

"I'm sorry, buddy. It's stuck" Michael resurfaced.

"It's gonna be okay, right? I mean, if you can get eight people out of prison, you can get my Puerto Rican ass out of this, right? Can't you?" Sure asked, panicked.

Michael picked up a large branch and tried to move the tree, but it snapped in half.

"Damn it!" There was a sound of a bell and a low horn.

"Did you hear that? I know that sound. There's a dam up river. It's a signal. It means they're opening the locks. That means the water level's gonna rise. When it does, the log will just float right off" Michael said.

"Yeah?" Sucre asked, as the radio that I left on the back blared to life.

"K-23, canine units at the scene have multiple scents and are spreading out into the field. These guys can't have gotten far"

"There were six cons back at that house. They'll be tracking us in every direction. It'll take them hours to make it over this far. By that time, the water level will rise and we'll be long gone" Michael said, trying to calm us both down.

"Are you sure?" Sucre asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sure" He didn't sound very convincing.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go. The reason I went along with the break was to have a life with Maricruz and my baby. And now what? Get some two-bit job? Always be looking over my shoulder? What kind of life is that?" Sucre said.

"You can come with us to Panama. Start over" Michael said, and I nodded.

"The longer you stay here, the more the chance there is you'll never make it to Panama" I heard some dog barking and got increasingly nervous.

"You got other people to think about. Your brother. Your nephew. Riley" I blushed as they both looked at me.

"Dogs locked in. We got three trails merging" The radio sounded. "..we need to set up a one-mile perimeter and then start closing in"

"It's getting deeper" Sucre said.

"Yeah, a little"

"So how come this freaking tree ain't moving yet?"

"Let me check" Michael dived under the water, as did Sucre and I trying to pull Sucre's foot. "You all right?" He asked us, as we resurfaced when it was clear his foot was stuck.

"Look, Michael, Riley...I understand if you have to keep going, you know?" I smacked him over the head.

"Shut up, we aren't going anywhere" I said.

"No, no, look, just think about it..."

"No, if we leave, you drown" Michael interrupted.

"I know, but just..."

"The water level's getting higher, Sucre. How many seconds can you hold your breath? 45? 60? That's how long you've got to live if I take off"

"How long do you have if you stay? How long till the dogs lead the cops here?"

"What you're suggesting is not an option"

"Look, I ain't trying to be a hero or nothing. We both know there are only two things that can happen now. Leave me here...or we all get caught"

"They say people come into your life for a reason. Maybe my reason was to help you get out of Fox River, you know? To help you save your brother" Sucre said.

"No" The dogs barking got closer.

"It's okay, papi, mami. Let me go" I looked down at Sucre and almost cried at the resigned expression on his face.

"We're a quarter mile downriver below the dam" I heard the radio say.

"It's now or never," Sucre said.

"Shh" I said.

"I'll be right back, I promise" Michael said. "Hold him" He said to me, as he got out and I held Sucre above the water. I watched as he tied a rope around a part of the tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sucre asked, as he came back over.

"All units, redirect to the river. I repeat..." The radio sounded.

"I have an idea, get ready" Michael said, as he went back and gathered the rope and got on the motorcycle, tying the rope over the motorcycle, trying to kick start it.

"What's he doing" Sucre asked.

"Shh" I said, as the motorcycle finally roared to life, Michael revved it and drove straight towards the river, the tree was jerked and I pulled Sucre so his foot wouldn't get stuck again.

I slipped and we both went under, I resurfaced spluttering seeing Sucre do the same. We hurried up the bank and made our get away, from the sirens that sounded very, very close.

We got changed into some dry clothes, me unfortunately still dressed as a boy. We had decided that since everyone knew I was a girl know that would be what they were expecting I would be dressed as.

"Hey, what are you in the market for?" A salesman asked us.

"Four wheels and a gas pedal" They haggled for a few minutes, I didn't pay attention as I knew nothing about cars.

"All right. I'll go get your keys" I snapped back to attention.

"We got a couple of stops to make. First, there's this place called Blanding. Then we can meet up with Linc in a couple of days" Michael said to Sucre who had come back over from his conversation on the phone.

"I can't go. She said no, papi. Maricruz...Maricruz told that son of a...she told him no! Can you believe that?" I smiled.

"That's great" I said, Michael nodded in agreement.

"I know. Now, I just..."

"No, go on. Get your girl"

"How about Panama? We said..."

"Some other time. Panama's not gonna go anywhere. And this is in case you run into trouble down the road" He handed Sucre a note.

"The river. I told you to leave me behind" He said to the both of us.

"Yeah, well, I tried, but, you know - I got tangled up in the rope, so..." We all laughed and hugged, which must have looked a bit weird.

"Okay, here you go" The salesman handed me some keys.

"Thanks. And, uh...think we'll need another car" Michael said.

AN: Aww you gotta love Sucre, go get your girl! So another chapter done what do you think?


	31. Unearthed

I was waiting for Michael to do whatever he needed to do in the garden centre. I was waiting in the car, tapping on the steering wheel occasionally. 

"Are you alright?" Someone tapped on the window. I slowly rolled the window down.

"Er, yeah" I said, not looking at the man.

"You sure?" I looked at the man, seeing it was someone from the garden centre.

"Yeah" I said, and finally they walked off, I saw Michael come running towards the car, and I opened the door for him.

"Drive!" He said, so I did as I was told, stopping at a diner after a half hour driving.

"Here you go" The waitress said, putting down our coffees.

"Turn the sound up on the tube, Jenny" A customer asked.

"Sure, Hank"

"Do you have any thoughts on the death of David Apolskis?" I looked at the TV in shock.

"It was unfortunate" The agent said.

"Oh, David..." I heard Michael murmur.

"Tests show he was shot at close range. Was there ever any opportunity..." The reporter continued.

"Let me remind you that despite his age, David "Tweener" Apolskis was a fugitive wh...who made a move for my weapon. I did not want to have to kill him. Sometimes things happen that are just out of your control"

"That good old boy's hunting them all down, ain't he?" Hank asked.

"Sources claim that you have recovered Scofield's hard drive, and have obtained substantial data from it" Michael stood up, and I looked at him. He didn't look very happy.

"What sources?" The agent asked.

"Where allegedly you retrieved information detailing not only how Scofield broke out, but how he plans to stay out. Care to comment?"

"No"

"The event at Blanding Botanical Gardens earlier today, that was a result of hard drive data you collected"

"No comment"

"Have you found other locations where Scofield might be headed?"

"I believe I said no comment"

"Mr. Mahone, tell us where you're headed next" Agent Mahone walked away from the reporters, but they still shouted questions at him.

"What role will the hard drive play?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we walked out of the diner.

"To find information on Agent Mahone" He said, and we made our way into a library. We went to a free computer and I kept a look out while Michael found whatever he needed on the computer.

"Lets go" He said, a couple of minutes later, he took my hand and we exited the library, going across the road to a clothes store.

"Our half-price stuff's in the back" The sales woman said.

"I'm looking for something very specific" Michael told her.

"Okay" Michael spotted something hanging up, and went to get a closer look.

"This is it. This is exactly what I need"

"Great" We payed and left, getting back in the car.

"So, why are we doing this again?" I asked, avoiding looking at Michael who was getting changed into a suit.

"Because, if anyone knows him, it will be his ex-wife" He said, I handed him some glasses, which he put on and he picked up his portfolio and went to ring the doorbell, of the house we were parked outside. I ducked so Pam wouldn't see me.

I waited for half an hour, when Michael came back out. I ducked down again and moved to the passenger seat. Michael got in the car, and handed me the notes he had taken.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" I asked, flicking through the notes, not really knowing what I was looking for.

"Yes. Now I know him as well as he seems to know me" He said, as we drove off. Michael handed me a cell phone.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, seeing as the phone was definitely one I hadn't seen before.

Michael smiled at me "It's Pam's cell phone" I flicked through the contacts list stopping on the one that read "Alex".

"Are you gonna do what I think your gonna do?" I asked, handing the phone back to him.

He pressed the call button, and put it on speakerphone.

"Pam, I really can't talk right now" Mahone's voice came out the phone, when it stopped ringing.

"Maybe we should call back" I said.

"Who is this?"

"I think you already know" Michael said.

"If you've done anything to Pam, or my boy..."

"We both know your family's fine. Although Pam did seem a little upset about you leaving. But then you had to, didn't you? Because you couldn't let her find out"

"Find out about what?"

"Oscar Shales, you remember? The one that got away. Except he didn't get too far, did he?"

"Ah, you're slipping, Scofield"

"Maybe. Let's hypothesize for a moment. Let's pretend I was the one who caught Shales. I don't think I could have just handed that psychopath over to the courts. Not after he had eluded me for so long. Made me look bad"

"You've been out in the sun way too long, boy"

"You feds make a nice living. But not so nice you go around tearing up expensive sod. Not unless you had to do a little digging. Not unless you wanted to hide something. Or someone. That's what all the lye was for, wasn't it? See, because there are two kinds of lye. Small amounts of the first kind can be a gardener's best friend. And large bags of the other kind decomposes bodies"

"Oh, you should write mystery novels"

"I don't know about you, but if I buried someone in my own back yard, I'd think about it all the time. I'd think...I'd think maybe I should move that body. Then I'd remember that DNA leaches into soil, so even when the body was gone the proof of what I'd done would still be there. I can imagine how it feels...the pressure. The constant fear. It's more than a man can bear. I'm gonna give you a chance. Back off, let me and my family disappear. And in return, I'll keep your little secret. How does that sound?"

"Like a dead man talking"

"I know it's not how you wanted this to play out. But sometimes things happen that are just...out of your control. This is one of those times. Take care of yourself"

"I'll see you soon, Michael. Oh, and Michael, it just may be sooner than you think" Michael hung up and looked at me.

"That went well" I said sarcasticly

AN: This chapter was a bit short, but you know there's not really a lot to work with. Didn't want to mess with the story line too much.


	32. Rendezvous

"Why are we here?" I asked, as we pulled into the Sundown Hotel, in Gila.

"Because, there is something we need to get, if we want to get that plane" Michael explained.

"And that something is?" I asked.

"Just be patient" He said, taking hold of my hand and leading us into the reception.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We need a room for the night" Michael replied.

"Okay" Michael handed over some money in exchange for a key, and we went to inspect our room. I sat on one of the beds and flicked on the TV.

"16781 Butterfield Road" Michael said.

"What?" Michael headed towards the door.

"Come on" I followed him towards the car, he drove us down a dirt road, and we got out. I checked the mailboxes until I found 16781.

"Here it is" I said, Michael came over and took some papers out of the mailbox.

"These are our arrangements to get to Panama" Michael said, and I just nodded my head, when we heard a car driving very fast coming up the dirt track towards us.

"Let's go. Get in the car"

"What! There's only one road out Michael"

"Then that's the way we're going" I barely had my seat belt on when Michael floored the gas pedal towards the other car.

"Hold on. Just hold on"

"Michael, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just hold on" The cars got closer and closer, and I shut my eyes preparing for impact.

"Come on..." I heard Michael mutter. I opened my eyes to see the other car just graze ours, showers of sparks erupted where the sides collided.

"You all right?" Michael asked, I looked behind us.

"Yeah, but he's still behind us"

"Hold on!" We crashed through a fence of an old factory, Mahone right behind us. Our car was forced off the road and into an old shed. I quickly got out of the car, and followed Michael into the factory.

I ducked behind some crates.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, panting.

"I'm not sure yet" Michael replied.

"That makes me feel so much better" I heard Mahone's car pull up a few yards away.

"If we go now, before he gets more people...?" I suggested.

"He's not gonna call for backup. He wants his privacy" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why?" We watched Mahone get out, and look around for us.

"He's not trying to catch us. He's trying to kill us" Well that was just awesome.

"There's gotta be an exit on the other side. You go on" Michael said.

"Michael..."

"I'll be right behind you. Go" I ran in a random direction trying my best not to be spotted. I ducked behind a corner, I could still see Michael from where I was. I saw Mahone enter, with his gun raised. Michael tried to distract him, but it didn't work, and he came closer to where I was hiding. I ducked behind another wall, as Michael made some noise which distracted Mahone away from where I was. I let out a small breath I didn't know I was holding.

I ran towards where I thought the entrance was, making sure that Mahone wasn't around and I ran for his car. I got it, looking for his keys. When I couldn't find any I ripped some wires out from under the steering wheel, remembering when Sure did it. I followed his little poem and it worked. I went back over to where our car was wrecked and got the stuff out of the boot, putting it in Mahone's car, as Michael came out of the factory. I went and hugged him.

"I'm glad your okay" I said, as we got in the car.

"We need to get rid of this car" He said, I was about to reply when I saw him arm was bleeding.

"Are you alright, your bleeding" I said.

"I'll be fine, the only thing we need to worry about is this car" Michael said, as we drove off.

We rented a car, and ditched the other one, I went to get some supplies from a convenience store.

"Okay, first aid kit, disposable phones, a couple of toothbrushes" I closed the door behind me as I got back in the car.

"Okay, let's go back to the motel"

"Want your hat?" I said, as we pulled up to the motel, he took it, put it on and got out the car. We walked back into our room, and I made him sit still so I could tend to his arm.

"This isn't gonna feel good" I said, as I poured some peroxide on his wound.

"I have a high tolerance for pain. You know that"

"I wish I didn't" I said, bandaging it up. "I don't like you getting hurt"

"Well, hopefully this will be the last time" He caught my eyes, and I couldn't look away. He slowly leaned in, and I closed the gap in the middle. It lasted for a second, but butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"You should go clean up, but keep the bandage dry" I said, smiling as I pulled back. He got up and walked to the bathroom, while I snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.

AN: WOOO! Another chapter has been done. Don't worry about the length I think the next one will be longer, but you know there's only so much I can do with the script.


	33. Bolshoi Booze

I woke up with Michael's arms around me, I smiled and got out of his embrace, and went into the bathroom.

When I came back Michael was awake.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, I need to get some supplies before we move" He said.

"That's okay, do you need me to come"

"No, I'll be fine" He said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before going into the bathroom.

I walked out of the motel with Michael, who had just got back from doing whatever it was he needed to do.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I didn't say anything else as Michael put his supplies in the back seat. He got in the drivers seat and drove us to the middle of a dessert. Michael got out of the car and motioned for me to follow him, we walked past a 'No Trespassing' sign into a wide, open area.

We walked for ages it seemed, Michael's shirt was soaked in sweat, and mine was little better. I felt really disgusting, I could only hope I didn't smell.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, Michael looked down at the GPS and smiled.

"Nearly" I groaned, and continued sulking in the heat. Finally the GPS beeped, and we made our way to an old shack.

A pickup truck made it's way towards us. A man got out of the passenger seat and approached Michael.

"Is that my payment? Medical nitroglycerin?"

"As promised" Michael gave him the box, and the man opened it and took out a vile.

"Ooh. You have no idea how hard it is to get this kind of grade. Even with my contacts"

"It's time for your end of the deal. Where's that plane gonna be?"

"They call me a couple of hours before with the drop-off point. Keeps the DEA off our backs. So it's gonna be a while. You might wanna stay out of the sun" He said something in Spanish and tow other men got out of the truck.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Is there a problem? They're just my cousins" The man said when he saw our faces. I looked at Michael who followed them into the shack. I sighed and went in.

"You know, constantly running from the law with a bad heart...Mexico, where's I'm from has got a lot of great things but health care ain't one of them. You all right? You look a little nervous" The man said.

"I don't do this every day. I just wanna get the information on that plane and uh...move on"

"Is that it?"

"That's it"

"Because I know who you are. Oh, you don't have to worry. We can't go within 100 feet of a federal marshal because we got US and Mexican warrants on our head. But, uh...this plane to Panama. Sit down" We hesitated, but Michael sat down. I sat next to him and the man sat opposite us.

"This is all for your brother?"

"Yes"

"I got four brothers. Two in prison. Accept a call? Yes. But break them out?"

"My brother gave me a baseball mitt for my 14th birthday. I owed him"

"You're a better man than I am"

"Time will tell" Michael looked at the men in the doorway and cleared his throat."Shouldn't they have called by now, about the plane?"

"Yeah. But you know, I have a question. I thought that these came in glass vials, not plastic"

"I thought so too. The guy I bought it from said he packed it in plastic for transportation over long distances to prevent a fire or an explosion"

"Really? I never heard of that" He didn't look to convinced. He said something in Spanish and one of the men walked out.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"We're gonna do a little quality control test"

"It's the best available"

"We got time" The man came back in and gave the Spaniard some tools.

"It's gonna be a few minutes" The man said.

"My brother should be here soon. I should go outside. Make sure he can see me" Michael said.

"That's a good idea. I'm gonna send Ernesto to do that" He said something Spanish and the man walked back outside again. He started to test the oil, and a cell phone rang.

"Hello. Si" He spoke Spanish, looked at Michael and hang up.

"Was that the call?" Michael asked.

"Yes, it was"

"About the plane?" The man looked at the man doing the experiment and asked him something.

"Sugar water. Now, you just made a big mistake, blanquito"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I'm not a chemist. The guy I bought it from swore it was medical nitro. We both got screwed"

"Yeah, but only one of us is gonna pay for it"

"Look, I just wanna get out of here, okay? And you want your payment. My brother's gonna be here soon...we'll work something out. Just name your price"

"I already named my price. You didn't come through" He pulled out a gun and aimed it at us.

I sat in the chair with Michael with the gun pointing at us.

"When's your brother getting here?"

"You were planning on turning us in the whole time, weren't you?"

"When's he supposed to meet you here?" Sucre came out of nowhere with his own gun, shouting in Spanish.

"Drop it or I'm gonna shoot him"

"Let him go or I'll shoot you" The two men shouted at each other in Spanish. The man was about to shoot but Sucre shot him in the shoulder. Michael and the other man dove for the gun that was dropped. Michael got there first, I stood up and moved over to where they were standing. We all exchanged smiles.

We tied the three Mexican's up. Sucre was interrogating them.

"Where's the plane gonna land?" He asked.

"Kiss my ass, cobarde" Sucre glared at him, and walked over to where Michael and I were standing.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. We're not gonna get across the border on the ground. Without that plane, we're screwed" Michael replied.

"He's losing too much blood. He'll never make it like this" One of the men said.

"Should've thought of that before he tried to kill us!" I replied.

"We gotta take him to the hospital, or else he'll die. Please"

"The plane, and we'll let you go" Sucre said, and the men conversed in Spanish.

"Finley Road. Off Highway 8. There's an airstrip there"

"There. Okay? Now let us go!"

"Okay, let's go" Sure said to us.

"No, no, no!" They cried.

"Michael, Riley, let's go" Sucre said.

"No, no, don't go. Please" Michael didn't know what to do.

"Michael, let's go!" Sucre said, getting more agitated.

"Please, help us"

"Don't do this! Huh?" I looked at Michael, to see he looked helpless.

"Let's go. Michael, if we were bleeding, they would not lift a finger. You know that. He was gonna kill us both. Let's go!" Sucre said.

"That's not true!" The man said.

"Michael, we've got to get to that plane and we'll call when we're safe. Let's go now, please" Sucre said.

"Don't do this! Please, don't do this, okay?" Sucre yelled something in Spanish.

"Michael. Let's go. Michael!" Michael didn't listen and went over to the man, cutting him free.

"Hold still" He said.

"Michael, you're doing it wrong. Let's get out of here. Now he's gonna call the cops, he'll go get his buddies or something..." Sucre said.

"He's not gonna make it" Michael replied.

"We'll call when we get safe. Let's go, Michael, let's go!" Michael freed the other guys as well.

"Thank you, thank you"

"You gotta get him to a hospital right away" Michael said. They spoke in Spanish for a second, one of them grabbed the bleeding man and the other goes outside.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hey, man. Forget Finley Road. Plane's gonna stop at the 7-mile marker, Route 4, at sunset. It's gonna stop for five minutes, then it's gonna go to Oaxaca, Mexico. You miss it, you're outta luck" The man said, before leaving.

"Looks like you made the right choice" I said to Michael as we walked back to the car.

"Well, I'm glad I told you about this place" Michael said to Sucre.

"I'm glad I figured out how to work a GPS. Could you make it a little more difficult next time?" Sucre said sarcasticly.

"I owe you one"

"No, we're even. But we gotta leave" We heard footsteps, and I turned to see Lincoln walking around the side of the shack.

"Linc" Michael said.

"Hey, buddy" He turned to me and Sucre. "How you doing?"

"Good" I said, smiling.

"Where's LJ?" Michael asked.

"He's safe. The money?"

"I'll tell you later. We gotta go"

"I brought someone. Dad?" Another man walked around the side of the shack, and Michael looked at him shocked.

"We've met before"

AN: Two chapters in one day :) Aren't I nice.


	34. Disconnect

"It was you" Michael said, I looked from Michael to the man confused.

"Go easy, son" He said.

"Stay away from me!" Michael backed away as the man advanced.

"What the hell's going on?" Lincoln shouted.

"I know him" Michael replied.

"What do you mean you know him? That's impossible!"

"I know him! I know this man"

"Michael" The man said.

"Maybe that's far enough" Sucre said, as the man kept coming forward.

"This doesn't concern you" He replied.

"What the hell's going on, Dad?" Lincoln asked.

"After Mom died... You were in Juvie. They put me with this...this foster father down on Pershing Avenue. He punished me. Locked me up" Michael explained almost crying.

"If you leave someone alone in the dark for that long, their eyes start to adjust. You start to see things, no matter how small. Because if they exist, they can help you. Help you do the only thing you wanna do...when you're alone in the dark. Get out" I took Michael's hand and his dad looked at us confused, no doubt I still looked like a boy.

The man I now knew to be Aldo Burrows, tried to get closer to Michael, but Sucre wouldn't let him.

"Michael!" He shouted.

"Michael!" Lincoln shouted.

"Michael, please, wait"

"He did this to you?"

"Lincoln!"

"He did this to you? Did he do this to you?" Michael looked at his father almost in tears.

"Michael"

"How could you do that to another human being?" Michael asked Aldo, I looked at Sucre who was as confused as I was.

"Michael...it's gonna be all right" Aldo said.

"Six months. Six months I was in that place. Where were you? How long did you know?" Michael asked.

"I found you as soon as I could. The state kept moving you around" Aldo replied.

"Then you went away again, right?"

"You don't think it killed me, to leave you like that? To leave in the first place? Since the beginning, I was the problem. Since day one. Your lives are what they are because of me"

"Yes, Linc told me about The Company. Apparently, you were some kind of analyst. That's the job you chose over your family"

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was protecting you"

"From what, Dad? From who?" Michael tightened his grip on my hand.

"The Company had enemies. I was important to The Company. I became a target. Easiest way to get to me would be to get to you. I left as soon as I realised how corrupt it all was. How they were buying the government"

"You could have come back at any time!" Michael shouted, making me jump.

"No, I couldn't! Michael, turning on The Company put me and you at even greater risk. I had to stay away"

"We were your sons"

"And you still are, Michael. We can fix this. I came back so that we could fix this"

"This can never be fixed"

"There's a tape. It gives us everything we need. Linc will be set free if we find it"

"You're not gonna believe who he thinks has it" Lincoln said.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Riley" Everyone looked at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You think Riley has this tape?" Michael asked.

"The government does" Aldo replied.

"I've been with Michael the whole time. I have absolutely no idea what your talking about" I said.

"Well, did your father ever give you anything. Anything you might think-" Aldo was interrupted by rocks falling down the hill.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Michael said.

"What?" Sucre asked, I stared over the rocks, when suddenly Mahone appeared raising his gun.

"Run. Run!" Lincoln shouted, as Mahone open fired on us.

"Where's this car you keep talking about?" Lincoln asked Sucre.

"It's over the ridge" Aldo took Sucre's gun.

"Gimme that. You guys head for the car. Go!" We took off running hearing gunshots behind us but not stopping.

"Come on, come on!" We made it to the car and jumped in.

"Come on, go, go, go! Pick up Dad!" Sucre reversed the car to where Aldo was still shooting at Mahone.

"Dad! Get in!" Aldo turned and ran towards the car, I opened the door so it would be easier for him to get in.

"Come on, Dad!" He made it to the car, and Sucre stepped on the gas.

"Woo-hoo-hoo! We made it! Son of a bitch, we made it!" Sucre cheered, we all had smiles on our faces, until I realised that Aldo had slumped forwards.

"Michael" I said, gently pulling Aldo back to sit on the seat properly.

"Sucre, get us to a hospital" Michael said.

"Out here? Where am I gonna find...?" Sucre was interrupted.

"Just get us to a hospital, please!" He turned to his dad "Don't worry, you're gonna make it"

"It's bile. He got me clean through" Aldo said.

"You're gonna be okay. Just...hold on" Michael said, looking helpless.

"Listen to me. Both of you. Sorry. I wish I'd never left" He coughed.

"Don't talk. Just breathe. Okay?" Michael said.

"Right there, hospital!" I said frantically, trying to stop Aldo's stomach from bleeding.

"I see it, I see it" Sucre said, turning the car.

"Just get us there" Michael said.

"No, you'll be caught" Aldo protested.

"Then we'll be caught. I'm not gonna let you die" Michael said.

"Then listen to me. Find out what Riley's father had. You can end this"

"I'm not gonna let you die" Michael said firmly.

"I love you. You know that, don't you?" Aldo's head fell on Michael's chest, as he stroked his hair, tears falling down his face. I felt my eyes welling up and had to look away out of respect for his grieving.

Michael and Lincoln made a makeshift grave and sat beside it silently. Sucre and I were sitting on the car a few yards away giving them their privacy.

After 10 minutes, Sucre went over. Bringing the guys back as I got into the back seat. Michael soon joined me and I sat with him silently giving him a hug. He clung to me like I was his lifeline, and we stayed like that until we got to the airstrip.

The plane was landing as we went to meet it. Sucre rushed over excitedly and climbed on.

"Come on, guys!" We didn't move. "Guys, come on. Come on, guy" We still didn't move "What?"

"We're staying" Michael said. Sucre jumped down, the pilot said something in Spanish, Sucre replied and turned to Michael.

"Michael, this is what we've been waiting for"

"Maybe we'll see you down there somewhere" Michael said.

"I can't talk you out of this one, can I? Oh, I hope so" He hugged Micahel.

"Be good" He said.

"Thank you, Michael. Thank you for everything" He hugged me. "You take care of him, all right?"

"I will" I replied as he shook hands with Lincoln.

"Fly safe, papi" Michael said.

"Give them hell!" Sucre got on the plane and shut the door, the plane then started moving down the runway.

"Panama would've been good" I said.

"Are you two ready for this?" Michael asked.

"Been waiting years" Lincoln replied as I nodded.

"Good to hear it. Because today's the day we stop running"

"What now?" I asked.

"We go back to the car, drive to a border town, find a cell phone signal and call someone who might be able to help us" Michael replied.

We got in the car and were driving along, when the sound of jet filled the air.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Pull over" Michael said, Lincoln stopped the car and we got out to see a jet flying low overhead.

"They're going after Sucre. They're gonna take him down. How'd they find out?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Michael" Lincoln said, as a car came into view. We quickly got into the car and sped away.

"I don't see him" I said, after a while of driving.

"Trust me, we haven't lost him yet" Michael said. "Linc, stop the car"

"What?" I asked.

"We gotta stop the car. That's a radio tower over there. It must be picking up some kind of analog signal. We gotta get closer. Turn around"

"What about your friend back there?" Lincoln asked.

"If we're gonna go down, might as well go down swinging" Lincoln turned the car around and handed me the cell phone. I rang one of my friends that believed my side of the story and listened to it ringing.

"All right. Come on, come on, come on, come on. We are in business. It's going through" I said.

"All right"

"Come on, Ashley, pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up" Suddenly Mahone's car came from nowhere and hit ours. The phone went flying out of my hands as I crashed into the other side of the car. The car span around and screeched to a stop. I slowly made my way out of the car, seeing Michael and Lincoln doing the same. A few feet away I saw the phone still ringing. I made my way over to it, mindful of my head, which was still spinning.

Mahone stepped out of his car and pointed his gun at us.

"Hello?" I heard Ashley's voice say. "Hello?"

AN: Okay, Ashley has no real significance, just someone who believed Riley is still a good person and would help them out. She will make a short appearance.


	35. The Killing Box

"Almost made it" Mahone said, still pointing his gun at us.

"Hello? Hello. Okay I'm hanging up now" I heard Ashley's voice say. I sighed frustrated.

"Get up" I stood up.

"Turn around" We didn't move, Mahone got annoyed. "Turn around!"

"If you're gonna murder us, Alex, you're gonna have to look us in the eyes while you do it" Michael said.

"Shut up!" Mahone shouted.

"You want me, you got me. Let them go!" Michael said.

"I don't want any of you. I just want my life back!" Mahone shouted.

"You're gonna kill three innocent people to get it, huh?" I asked.

"Absolutely" He raised his gun again, and I prepared for the shot.

"This is the United States Border Patrol. Drop the weapon and remain where you are" We were surrounded by patrol cars, sirens wailing and lights flashing.

"Drop the weapon" The man on the covey continued.

"United States Border Patrol! Drop your weapon!" An officer said.

"All agents hold your positions"

"I'm FBI. These people are in my custody" Mahone said.

"I don't care who you are. Until we verify, you will drop your weapon or we will drop you. Your choice" The officer continued, Mahone hesitated but put his gun on the ground. Border Patrol moved in, my hands were cuffed behind my back and I was shoved into a car, with Michael and Lincoln.

I caught Mahone's gaze, as he glared at us, and I shrunk back in the seats.

We were escorted into the holding cells. My phone had been taken away and put in an evidence bag, I could see it vibrating, which means Ashley was trying to get in touch. I was put in a separate cell from Michael and Lincoln, as we had been identified so my 'boy' disguise didn't work. But my cell was right next to theirs, so I could still communicate with them.

I was told that we were going to be escorted first to Fox River and then to a female prison a few miles away which would be where I would be serving the rest of my sentence.

"Well, at least we're together" Lincoln said.

"Yes, there is that. What are you thinking?" Michael asked.

"Thinking about the old man. What he tried to do. You know. Tough to go down swinging when you're locked in a box"

"This isn't over yet. We're entitled to a phone call. We make that one phone call to Ashley and she could get the information Dad said she is in Riley's house, we can get you exonerated before this whole thing goes down.

"Michael, it's..." I started.

"Hey. We're entitled to a phone call" Michael asked the officer.

"You're entitled to precisely squat until you're officially in custody. And that won't happen until you're back in Fox River, so sit tight" He walked away.

"It's not over yet" Michael said to us.

"Not yet. Lot of ground to cover between here and Illinois. I mean, what are the chances we even make it to Fox River alive?" Lincoln said, I looked over at Mahone, who was on the phone. He looked nervous and I couldn't help but wonder what he was nervous about.

I watched Mahone as he went over to the officer in charge. They seemed to be arguing, as we were escorted to the van. I was pushed in first, Michael sat next to me and then Lincoln. A couple of guards sat opposite us, keeping their guns in front of them.

The van started moving, I looked out the window to see reporters and more police officers.

"Do you regret it?" Lincoln asked.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Knowing what you know now, do you regret helping me?"

"You'd have done the same thing for me"

"You think?"

"I know"

"You didn't answer the question"

"I don't regret the act. Just how it turned out"

"Too bad we didn't make it" I said. "Would have been nice to be free again" I smiled at the brothers, then closed my eyes and leaned against Michael.

"Seems like I've been dragging you in trouble my whole life" I vaguely heard Lincoln say.

"Pulled me out of some too" Michael replied.

"Yeah" They stopped talking, I opened my eyes to see them both looking at Lincoln's shackles, I look down as well to see the lock on Lincoln's chain was open.

The convey travelled down a tunnel, but stopped suddenly. I tried to peer out of the window but it didn't work.

"What's going on" Michael whispered to me.

"I don't know, can't see" I replied.

"Hey, what's going on our there?" One of the officers in our van asked.

"Let me go check" The driver of our can got out.

"What's going on up there?" Lincoln asked.

"Are you in a hurry, convict?" The remaining officer said, as another officer knocked on the side of the van.

"Hey, we need some help getting this rig out of the road" The officer got out of the van, and I saw a glint on the seat. I looked to see that the officer had left his keys on the seat.

"No way" I breathed. We all looked at each other suspicious. "Our luck is never this good"

"All right, let's say we get the cuffs off. Where do we go?" Michael asked.

"There" Lincoln said, I looked over to see another door, and it was open.

"That's too easy" Michael said. I bit my lip, looking at the keys, then the door.

"Let's think about this. The keys are accidentally left out. The door is accidentally left open" Michael said.

"It's our only shot" Lincoln said.

"It's their only shot. Don't have an excuse to kill us unless we give it to them"

"Window's closing, Michael. Once the truck moves..." Lincoln said.

"If we run now, we give them permission to put a bullet in our heads"

"We stay, I'm dead within the week. You and Riley are locked up for life. Or until they find a way to get to you, and believe me they will"

"If we go back to prison, we'll have a few extra days. We'll have a chance to contact Ashley, get that information"

"We don't know where the information is though, it might not be in my house. Ashley might not even help" I said.

"Let me get us out of here the only way I know how" Lincoln said.

"Fighting?" Michael asked.

"Yeah" Michael paused then sighed.

"Get the keys" I reached across the van, hurriedly using the keys to get our shackles off.

"You know we have no idea what's behind that door" I said.

"Nope. You ready?" Lincoln asked.

"No" I said.

"No. You?" Michael asked.

"No"

"Let's go" I said. Lincoln opened the van door and ran for the railing, sliding under it and running to the door, Michael went next and I quickly followed. Miraculously managing to close the door and not get hit.

I sprinted after the brothers as we raced through the tunnel, no idea which way was the exit.

"Just pray there's another way out of here" Michael said, we carried on running changing directions whenever we could.

"This way" I said, leading them down another direction. We continued down the access tunnels.

"This way" Lincoln said, as we moved into an open section of tunnels. We walked on when Michael motioned towards another tunnel in the wall. I followed the brothers into the tunnel, and we continued to make our way to the surface.

"Where to?" I asked.

"I don't know. Look, if something happens to us, if we get separated, if one of us doesn't make it, promise me you'll find the information" Michael said.

"We're gonna make it" Lincoln said.

"Just promise me"

"We promise. Come on" We ran towards some stairs, when a man came down gun pointed at us. I turned the other way and Mahone came running with his gun pointed at us as well. Mahone moved forward, the other man fired his gun. I turned to Michael and Lincoln to see who had been hit, seeing as I hadn't.

But neither of them had either, I looked at Mahone who staggered backwards and collapsed. I looked at the man in surprise. I thought for sure we were goners.

"President Reynolds ruined your life. She ruined my life. You wanna take the bitch down? You just found your inside man. But it's gotta be right now. Let's go! Now!" He sprinted off the way he came. I hesitated and when Lincoln started forward, I ran as well.


	36. John Doe

"I know the way out!" The man said, as we ran out of the access door, we jumped into his SUV and drove away.

"Who are you?" I asked, after a little while of driving.

"I used to work for the president" He responded.

"Why are you helping us?" Michael asked.

"Lay down on the floor. Now" He ordered, and I saw a roadblock ahead, so Michael and I squished together to effectively lie down.

"Federal Agent. Let me through" I heard the man said.

"Air support is telling us that they saw your vehicle traveling alone down Route 46" The officer said.

"46 is a possible exit route for the convicts. I was securing it"

"No offence, sir, but we're searching every vehicle"

"No offence, you either let me through or you get me a supervisor"

"I'm supervising this roadblock, Agent Kellerman. I'm sorry, but I need you to get out of the vehicle" Kellerman got out of the car, and I got nervous. Michael took my hand and I felt a little better.

I couldn't hear what was being said outside, but Kellerman got back in the car and we drove off, so I assumed everything went okay.

"You still haven't answered my question" Michael said, as we all sat up again.

"Why am I helping you? Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend" He responded.

"You said something about taking down the president. I assume you have a plan" I said.

"I do" I sat back against the seats, feeling somewhat better, Michael remained leaning against Lincoln's seat.

All of a sudden, Lincoln pounced on the man hitting him over the head, the man hit the breaks. Lincoln jumped out and grabbed the driver out of his seat, Michael and I got out the car as well.

"Get up!" He pointed his gun at the man's head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out!"

"Because I can give you the one thing that's gonna set you free. I know where Terrence Steadman is" Damn that was a good reason.

"How do you know where Steadman is?" Michael asked.

"Because I arranged this whole thing"

"You arranged to set me up"

"That's right"

"You arranged the killing of all the people I know" Lincoln got increasingly angry.

"I was given orders. I executed those orders. And now I have a bullseye on my chest, just like you two"

"I don't trust him" Lincoln said to us.

"Hey. If I wanted you dead..." He took another gun out of his pocket "... you'd be dead. You guys want to keep running, fine. You wanna be free, get in the car. Last time I'm gonna offer" We grudgingly got back in the car.

"So, this is the conspiracy, huh? A bunch of little boys in suits running around trying to kill each other? It's pathetic" Michael said, as I snuggled into his side, not feeling very safe with the man driving.

"Well, you were a little more formidable than we anticipated" He replied.

"We don't need compliments out of you, jackass" Lincoln growled.

"Oh, yes, there it is. The winning Burrows personality"

"Shut your mouth and drive"

"The one we really knew would win over a jury. Good work" The man's cell phone rang, he held his finger to his lips and then answered it.

"Mr. Kim" He listened for a bit.

"Oh, it was touch-and-go there for a minute. But I got everything handled"

"Yes, I know, Bill, I was there. I saw Burrows pull the trigger. We lost a valuable asset, but..."

The person on the end of the line said something that shocked the man, but he quickly composed himself.

"That's good. It looked bad, so"

"Burrows,Scofield and Black are dead. And they're in my SUV. I'm heading out to bury them right now"

"I'll get you a photo"

"You know what would be nice to hear right now, Bill? A thank you. I'll report back when they're in the ground" He hung up, and put the phone on the dashboard.

"You leave that on, they'll trace it" Michael said.

"Yeah, uh, Secret Service. It's untraceable. But thanks"

The man who told us his name was Paul Kellerman drove us to a hanger, where a plane was waiting.

"I'll do the talking" He told us.

"Owen Kravecki? Hey" The pilot said.

"That's me" He pointed at us "Ben, Phil and Janice. Let's go, before our wives figure out this is a fishing trip"

"Where's your gear?" The pilot asked.

"I keep it up north. Okay?" Kellerman said.

"How long is the flight?" Michael asked.

"An hour 40" The pilot replied and got on the plane. Kellerman followed, and we all exchanged uneasy looks. Michael goes to follow but Lincoln put out a hand to stop him.

"We don't have a choice" He said, and got on.

An hour and 40 minutes later, we got off the plane.

"What's the neighborhood like?" Michael asked, as we walked towards another car.

"No neighborhood. The house sits on 50 acres" Kellerman replied.

"We coming out the way we go in?" Michael asked.

"No. There's a back road we'll take"

"How many guards?"

"Usually none. At this point, I really couldn't tell you"

"The second I feel this thing going bad, you get a bullet in the head" Lincoln said.

"I'd expect nothing less" Kellerman replied, and we all got in the car.

We drove down a long winding road, and pulled up to a very expensive looking house.

"Now we know where all our tax money goes" I said, as Kellerman got out of the car.

"Weapons down! Now!" He shouted, pointing his gun at the people standing outside. I got out with Lincoln and Michael, who looked angrily at the man wearing the robe. I guess that was Terrance Steadman.

Another agent ran out side "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't get stupid. Put your weapons down on the ground. Now. Terrence, step away, get in the car. Now" Kellerman said.

Lincoln grabbed Steadman. "You look pretty good for a dead man!"

"Get in the car!" I opened the door for Lincoln to shove Steadman into.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Steadman protested, as Kellerman ran around the car to the driver's seat.

"Whoa!" Kellerman shot the first man, and then the second.

"Paul, please, please, don't...don't kill me!" Steadman pleaded.

"Get in! Get in the car!" Lincoln shoved Steadman into the car, Michael sat on one side of him while I sat on the other, to make sure he didn't try anything stupid, like jumping out of the car.

"Let's go" Kellerman said, driving away.

Kellerman finally stopped at a hotel, we waited in the car while he went to get a room.

"Come on" He said, as he came back. I opened the door and Lincoln quickly got out and dragged Steadman into our room.

"If we get a camera, we could take a picture of him holding a current newspaper. If we put that online, well, that'll prove he's still alive" Michael suggested.

"It'll prove that we found a guy that looks kind of like the president's brother" Kellerman said.

"Fingerprints. Dental records"

"We whitewashed him. We pulled his teeth, burned off his fingerprints"

"DNA"

"To compare against the homeless guy we killed and put in Steadman's car. But we destroyed all exterior DNA samples so that there'd be nothing to compare them to" I sighed angrily.

"There's gotta be someone somewhere who can identify this man" I said.

"Which is why we did the surgery. Cheekbones raised two centimeters, ears lowered a quarter of an inch. Not so much so that someone who knew him wouldn't recognize him, but enough that any forensic comparison of a photograph of that man would conclude that he is a look-alike. A hoax. Trust me, we are very good at what we do"

"Please, just let me go" Steadman said.

"Terrence, you made every person in this room a prisoner, including yourself. It's time to set us free" I didn't say that I had nothing to do with this, even though I didn't.

"Nothing you do will work. They will not let it..." Steadman trailed off.

"Cut the victim act, Terrence! He was more than happy to play along while he was lining his pockets with taxpayer money funneled through EcoField. And then, when the indictment is about to fall, who do you come running to for help, Terrence? Hm? (_To them all_.) Now, we are gonna stay here for a day or two until they think we're a thousand miles away. And then we're gonna make our way to D.C. Okay?" Kellerman said.

"So that's the plan? We take him to a city crawling with Company and Feds?" Michael asked.

"And the government agents still in power who've been working from the inside with your father. People who can get that pain in the ass to safely tell his story on the record"

"We just stroll around in the lion's den then, huh? Pray we don't get mauled" Michael said, mockingly.

"I don't think they're gonna come to Montana, Scofield, so we're gonna go to them" Kellerman said.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked.

"We can use the fire roads the park rangers use in Glacier National Park. They don't patrol them at night. We get up into Canada, we head east. We cut down through New York" Kellerman said looking at a map.

"And the borders won't be a problem. No, nobody'll look for us there" Steadman laughed.

"This fun for you Terrence? Really?" Kellerman said.

"No, no, this isn't fun. What was fun was when Caroline and I would talk about you and the schoolboy crush that you had on her. He proposed to her! You actually thought that you would be the First Husband? The serf who would be king? Caroline...we laughed so hard..." Lincoln had apparently heard enough of his laughter, as he sprang up from where he was sitting next to me, took his gun out and shoved Steadman into a wall.

"You stood there and watched them kill Veronica!" Lincoln shouted in Steadman's face.

"Burrows!" Kellerman shouted and pointed his gun at Lincoln.

"And you did nothing! She died because of you!" Lincoln shouted.

"Lincoln" I said, over Steadman who was talking very fast and I couldn't understand a word of it.

"Shut up!" Steadman shut his mouth, looking scared.

"Burrows, he has no value to us dead. He has no identity. You kill him, he's just a John Doe" Kellerman said.

"Just put your gun down" Michael said to Kellerman.

"When he puts his down" He responded.

"Linc, we're so close" Michael said.

"Was it worth it? Killing all those people? Ruining my life?" Lincoln asked Steadman, who looked ready to piss himself.

"Scofield, get a handle on your brother" Kellerman said, aiming his gun at Lincoln.

"Shut up, you're not helping. You're not helping. Linc, you don't wanna do this. Trust me. This isn't what you want. You don't wanna do this, okay? Trust me" Lincoln glared at Steadman, ready to pull the trigger. But finally he dropped the gun and Kellerman dropped his.

"So many people dead. And he gets to live" Lincoln said, I went over and comforted him.

"Don't worry, everything will get better" I said.

Steadman was looking at a painting of a boy and girl in a field. I was given guard duty, even though I hadn't been trusted with a gun, I could still take Steadman.

"It's so sweet" There was a knock on the door and Kellerman came in.

"Car's out front. Let's get covered up and move out" Kellerman said.

"These two are never gonna make it in a car together" Michael said.

"You're gonna have to keep your brother in check"

"You don't know him"

"Then get my gun from him. We don't have time for this" Kellerman said.

"You still think you're running this show, don't you?" Michael asked.

"You still think I'm not?" I wanted to wipe the smirk of Kellerman's face and it looked like Michael had the same idea, as he picked up the phone.

"Yes, I'd like the number for Channel 11 news please" Michael said into the phone. I sat up on the bed and looked at the two of them.

"What are you doing? This is not the plan. Hang up"

"Yes, connect me, I'll hold"

"Scofield, you call the news, they call the cops" Kellerman said.

"Yes, put me through" Michael said.

"Hang up" Michael didn't listen, so Kellerman got the gun out and aimed it at Michael "Hang up the phone, now. Hang it up!"

"This is Michael Scofield. I'm at the Cutback Motel, room 11. And I wanna turn myself in" I looked over from where I was sitting on a bed. I gave him a 'what the hell' look, but he shrugged, so I decided to go along with whatever he was doing.

"Please don't do this. Please, come on, please" Steadman pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Terrence, it's too late. The press is already on their way" Michael turned to Lincoln and Kellerman "You can put the guns away now"

"This goes wrong, you guys are on your own" Kellerman said, putting his gun in his waistband.

"No, if I...if I...if I go back home, okay? Let me, please. I'll go home" Steadman pleaded

"You can't go home, Terrence. None of us can, okay? So just relax. Keep your head" Michael said, as Steadman paced.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Lincoln stood up and put his gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"Hey!" Lincoln shouted as Steadman stole his gun.

"Terrence! Terrence!" We shouted.

"I'm leaving!" He aimed the gun at us, and Kellerman quickly got his own out and aimed it at Steadman.

"Terrence. We can't let you do that, Terrence" I said.

"Terrence, all we need is your mouth. I will shoot out both your knees right now" Kellerman said.

"I never liked you, Paul. I won't hesitate to take your life" He said, aiming the gun at Kellerman.

"All right, just...Terrence, listen to me. Just listen. Terrence, for once in your life, do the right thing. All right? So many people have suffered because of this, because of you. But when the press get here, you can tell the truth. You can end this" Michael said desperately trying not to provoke him

"What is in it for me? Disgrace? Life in prison?" Steadman asked.

"You're already in prison, Terrence. How many more people have to die so you can stay in some cabin in the woods? It's over" Michael said. Steadman stared at us, and Kellerman kept him gun aimed at him.

"Okay" Steadman said

"Okay" I said, trying to calm him.

"Sorry" He turned the gun on himself.

"Terrence, no!" But it was too late, Steadman pulled the trigger and collapsed, blood splattered the wall and over the painting. We all stared at the body in shock for a few minutes.

"We have to go" Kellerman said

"Go where? We got Steadman" Lincoln argued, I couldn't take my eyes of Steadman's dead body.

"No. We have nothing" Kellerman stated.

"All we got is a John Doe" Michael said, as the sirens got closer.

"Michael. Michael, let's go" I said, as there was pounding on the door.

AN: Another chapter is done :)


	37. The Message

"

"We're done" Lincoln said, as we stared at the body.

"No other way out. Next time you decide to hold a press conference, do it from a room with a back door" Kellerman said.

"Shut up" I told him.

"Just let me think" Michael said.

"This is the Montana Highway Patrol. Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, you need to exit with your hands in the air. This is a warning" An overhead voice was heard.

"Exit with your hands up" The cop continued.

"What about him?" Lincoln asked, pointing to the body.

"What about him? He's useless" Kellerman said.

"Dead body? We got fingerprints everywhere" Lincoln said.

"You're worried someone's gonna pin a murder on you?" Kellerman asked, sarcastically.

"What's your plan? Leave the body, walk out the front door?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're gonna do" Michael said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows and Riley Black, you need to exit with your hands up" I heard from outside. Kellerman opened the door slightly and held out his ID.

"FBI, hold your fire" He shouted. "I have Burrows, Black and Scofield in custody. We're coming out. Hold your fire" He lead us out and a cop came up to Kellerman.

"Hold up, who are you?" He asked.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation. We're going to Billings" Kellerman replied.

"Wait a minute, let me see that ID again" As the cop got too close, Kellerman grabbed the cameraman, and held his gun to the man's temple. Lincoln got his gun out as well.

"Okay, okay..."

"Drop the gun!" A cop shouted.

"Everybody calm down and this won't get ugly" Kellerman said, Michael went over to the news reporter.

"All right, you! I want the keys to both of the cop cars, now!"

"Do not do it!" A cop shouted.

"Don't listen to him. Get the keys. Linc, get in the car" Michael said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're getting out of here before anyone else gets hurt" Michael replied.

"Lincoln, start it!" Kellerman shouted.

"Come on, come on, come on!" The news reporter opened the car.

"This is your last chance! I'm not gonna tell you again!" The cop shouted.

"One more step and I drop him!" Kellerman shouted, still holding his gun up to the camera man's head and Lincoln got in the car.

"Come on!" The news reporter handed Michael the keys.

"Open my door" Kellerman said, walking forwards with the camera man. I opened the door and got in after the man.

We raced along a dirt road.

"I'll make you a deal. You don't move a muscle, I won't blow your head off" Kellerman said, his voice sounding as if he was joking.

"No one's gonna hurt you, Greg" Michael said.

"Where are we going, Michael? We can't keep driving. Lost Steadman. Information's in the wind..."

"Shh, shh. Turn it up" Michael reached over and turned the radio up.

"...murder of Terrence Steadman, President Reynolds' brother. The president could not be reached for comment as she continues to tour the Midwest shoring up support in key states"

"For entrepreneurs and orange growers, iron workers and artists, the American dream is alive and well for all of us" Reynolds voice came streaming out of the radio.

"Reynolds travels to Colorado today, for a scheduled appearance in Denver that..." Michael switched off the radio.

"Pull over"

"What for?" Lincoln asked.

"Just pull over" Kellerman cocked his gun, Lincoln pulled over, and we all got out of the car.

"Get out. Over here" Kellerman said to the cameraman.

"You want to drop off this kid?" Lincoln asked Michael.

"Later" Michael replied.

"We should get rid of Kellerman too. We don't need him" I said looking over at Kellerman, who was busy pushing the man around.

"Actually we do. We still have assets. It's just a question of how we use them" Michael replied. Kellerman sat the cameraman on a wall, and joined us.

"It'll take the feds a while to figure that out" Michael concluded, I nodded liking the plan.

"What time is it?" Lincoln asked as we walked back over the cameraman.

"A little after 9" I replied, as Kellerman took out of his gun.

"It's gonna be tight" Lincoln said.

"450 miles in six hours. What do you think?" Michael asked.

"Gotta move now if we're gonna make it" I said.

"Eyes front" Kellerman said to the cameraman "Hey, look at this" He picked up some tarp and threw it at Michael.

"It's perfect. You ready?" I nodded.

"Yep?" The cameraman was obviously panicked as we pulled him up. After we made the tape, we dropped the cameraman off at a random bus stop. Hopefully Ashley will get the message.

"Shhh, shhh. This is it" I said, as the radio blared.

"A tape recorded today by escaped convicts Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield and Riley Black was immediately dismissed by the Justice Department as entirely baseless. Which brings us back to the story we will be continuing to follow throughout the day. The terror threat has been raised to Orange as a storage unit rented by several Arab-Americans was suddenly seized" I groaned.

"I can't believe they dismissed it" I said.

"They buried it. Dumped it off the front page and buried it" Lincoln said angrily.

"It's what they do" Kellerman said.

"They can spin it all they want. It's out there now. Give it time. The tape is gonna work" Michael said.

"This is a Hail Mary, man, if we don't get to her..." I said.

"Getting to her is the easy part. It's what we do after that's the problem"

"Which is why it has to happen quickly. Once anyone knows we have her, the curtain comes down"

We pulled over, and got out. Lincoln got a paper from the box by the road, and flicked through it.

"Apparently we took out a janitor" Lincoln said.

"When it all comes down, all of this will get cleared up" Kellerman said.

"Well, it ain't coming down if we don't get that tape"

"She'll be here" I said.

"I wanna speak to my brother" I started to walk away, but my arm was grabbed.

"I thought you wanted to speak to each other?" I asked, confused.

"No, that's just to get rid of Kellerman" Lincoln said. "We gotta start thinking about what to do if she doesn't show. Or if she does. What if the only reason this guy's helping us is to get whatever information Sara has? What if this is just one giant setup?"

"It's getting late" Lincoln said.

"I know" I said.

"She's not here" He said.

"I know that too. There is a chance she didn't get the message" I said.

"Or maybe she just don't wanna come" Lincoln said.

"Shut up, she would come if she could" I replied. "Wait, wait..." I said, listening to the overhead voice for the hospital.

"Wait? Man, we can't wait anymore" I shushed him, and went running into the hospital.

"Um, Riley Esting. I think you've got a phone call for me" I said, the receptionist handed me the phone.

"Here you go" I smiled in thanks.

"This is Mr. Estings" I said.

"Ha, you sound like a man" I smiled at Ashley's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Estings?" I asked.

"I couldn't think okay. I couldn't get there so this is the only thing I could think of" She said.

"That's okay. Did you find anything in my house?" I asked.

"Not a lot, but in the safe I found some funny looking key"

"Okay this key, do you have it with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Is it important?"

"Yeah, it is" We arranged to meet.

"Did you talk to Ashley?" Kellerman asked.

"In a few days, this should all be over. One way or the other" I said.

"Absolutely"

AN: another chapter, Ashley's coming in soon. Woo!


	38. Chicago

I saw Ashley get off the train, and spot us, she came over and handed me something. I looked down at my hand and saw it was a key.

"This is it?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, it's the only thing that was in the safe, so I got the feeling that he wasn't supposed to have it" She said.

"Okay, thank you" I said, as she got back on the train.

"Well, I don't know what this key is, but it better be worth it" I said, as I handed it over to Michael. We walked back over to Kellerman, who picked up his rucksack.

"We don't need him any more, we have the key we can figure it out for ourselves" Lincoln said.

"I can tell you what that key's for right now. It's to a private cigar club" Damn him for knowing everything.

"Where?" Michael asked.

"Chicago"

I sat on a bench next to Lincoln, watching Kellerman lead Michael towards a ticket taker, they had a short conversation, and I watched as they disappeared into the train

"It's gonna be all right" Lincoln said to me.

"If you say so" I said.

"We use him to get what we need...then we dump him" I nodded.

"I just don't trust him"

I heard a whistle, and looked over to see Kellerman's face near the window, Lincoln helped me sneak into the carriage, where I sat down opposite Michael. **[INT. Train ****Car. Day.]**

"For all passengers going to Chicago, we will be stopping at stations..." The overhead voice said.

"We'll be in Chicago in about five hours. You wanna get some rest?" Kellerman said, he had sat down in the opposite isle to me, looking at me.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah" I looked over at Kellerman suspiciously, what was he thinking? I slunk down in my seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Come here" Michael said, so I got off my seat and sat closer to him, moving so I could lean comfortably on him.

"Michael. Do you know if there's any way I can get any water?" I asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, I think there's a bathroom downstairs. I'll check" I got up so Michael could get out. Kellerman was dozing in his seat, I looked over to see Lincoln doing the same. I was about to get up, when Michael came back with my bottle of water.

"Thanks" I took a sip of water and let Michael move back to his chair and returned to my previous position.

I was in the bathroom, when someone knocked on the door.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked, I looked around, seeing that I had been in here longer than I thought I would be, I was holding the key in my hand and trying to think why my dad had it.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Michael opened the door, and walked in.

"I think you missed the sign that said this was the ladies room" I said smiling at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright and not just saying you were" He came closer to where I was standing and looked at me in concern.

"Well, as you can see I am perfectly fine" I said, washing my hands and then drying them, and when I turned around Michael was closer then I thought he would be. My breath hitched as his face came closer, and finally his lips landed on mine.

Suddenly that room shook, and the train began to slow down.

"Come on" Michael grabbed my hand and we headed over to where Kellerman and Lincoln were standing, I peered past them and saw a police roadblock up ahead.

"Roadblock" Lincoln pointed out, he lead the way to the door of the engine room where Michael tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Linc, it's locked" He said, Lincoln looked around the room and suddenly climbed out the window.

"Hey! What's he doing?" I asked, peeking out of the window to see that he had climbed on a ladder and was making his way up. After a few minutes, there was a click and Lincoln opened the door. We all entered, and Lincoln went up to the engineer.

"Run the roadblock"

"Man, I can't do that!" Lincoln got out his gun and pointed it to the man's head.

"Run it!" The engineer pushed the throttle, Lincoln kept the gun to his head, as the trains horn honked loudly, the train smashed through the squad cars, forcing the police to jump out of the way.

"They're gonna have the cops waiting for us at the next station" Michael said.

"We need to jump then" I looked up at Lincoln with an are-you-serious face.

"And do what? Hide under a barrel?" Kellerman mocked.

"Linc's right" Michael said, smiling slightly.

Kellerman lured some people into our carriage, where we switched jackets, and gave them our hats.

"Deano, it's Eric. We got four jumpers. Three males and a female. Call it in and get us to the next station" The ticket taker said into his radio, as Lincoln held his gun to the man's head.

"Let's go, come on" He pushed him off the train, and we made the others jump as well. It wasn't long until we reached our stop and we calmly got off the train.

"We need to find a car" Kellerman said so we made our way into the car park, and began to search for an unlocked car.

After a while of searching, Lincoln found a car. I slid in next to Michael, watching Kellerman suspiciously, I had seen him go for his little conversation on the phone.

We drove to a cigar club, which Lincoln parked in front of.

"There are private humidors in the back, each member's name is on their box" Kellerman said.

"Any security?" Lincoln asked.

"A receptionist, that's it. I'm not a wanted fugitive. Give me the key, I'll do it" Kellerman said, but Michael turned to me smiling.

"Wanna take a walk?" I smiled back.

"Yeah" I opened my door and got out, while we were walking towards the cigar club I caught a glimpse of myself in the glass doors.

"My hairs growing out" I said, looking at the now under the ear length strands.

"It looks good" Michael assured me, and I blushed slightly. Michael opened the door of the cigar club, and motioned for me to go in first.

AN: Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, but I got my GCSE results back, and I went to celebrate. Yay I passed them all, ain't I smart :) lol.


	39. Bad Blood

I

I moved over to where the safe boxes were. Looking for the one that was my dad's.

"Uh, Ms. Black. I need to have a word with you" The manager said looking slightly nervous. I hesitated, and then pretended to follow, but walking down a different corridor.

"Ms. Black? Ma'am?" I walked faster, and rounded a corner straight into Michael.

"It's time to go" He said, pulling me through the kitchen area. We walked out of an emergency exit, setting off an alarm. I saw a police car coming round the corner as I pushed Michael towards the side gate.

"That was close" I said, as we ran back over to the car.

"We didn't get it" Michael said.

"What?" Kellerman asked.

Michael ignored him and continued. "And we need to get back in there soon. Once the Company finds out Riley was in there, it won't be long before they start wondering why. Find a spot close to the club and sit tight. We're gonna take the car. We'll be back in a couple of hours"

"Where you going?" Lincoln asked.

"Turns out that maybe there's one member of that club who can help us" Michael replied.

"Who?" Michael handed over a pamphlet to Lincoln who looked through and stopped suddenly.

"Pope?" He asked.

"That's ironic" I said.

I knocked on Pope's door, wringing my hands anxiously.

"Just a minute" I heard him say, he opened the door and his smile disappeared when he saw me.

"Henry" I said, biting my lip.

"What are you doing here? Aside from running from the law and ruining my life" I winced.

"There's something that you need to hear. But first, I need to know if you'll listen" I said pleadingly.

"I can assure you Riley, we've got nothing to discuss" He tried to shut the door.

"No, no please. I need five minutes, and if you want us to leave we will" I stopped the door with my hand.

"Who's we?" He asked, Michael stepped around the door and stood beside me. Pope stared at us in shock, moving aside to let us in.

"I don't want any trouble" Pope said.

"Good. Because that's not why we're here" Michael replied.

"What the hell are you thinking about, waltzing in here? You're a wanted criminal! In case you've forgotten, I dedicated my career, my entire life, to keeping people like you behind bars" I thought it was a bit weird he didn't react so bad when he saw me, but I figured he had always felt bad for me seeing as I had been incarcerated in a male prison.

"You're talking about guilty people. My brother is innocent. And we may have the evidence to prove it" Michael said.

"Well, I don't care. I want you out of here" Pope moved back into his kitchen.

"It's in a locked box at the Corona de Oro Club and you're a member"

"Out!" Pope shouted.

"Henry, please listen" I said.

"Riley, I'm tempted to say you should've known better. But given your circumstances...

"My entire family was murdered and this key was the only thing I have from the house" I said, tearfully, remembering that fateful night. Pope sighed and turned back to Michael.

"I don't give a rat's ass about you or your brother. I trusted you. I took you under my wing. I treated you like my own son. I believed you. Day after day you lied to me. What kind of a man does that?" Pope asked.

"A desperate one" Michael answered.

"Yeah. Well, you two made a big mistake coming here today. You gave me no choice. I'm gonna notify the authorities right now" He walked over to his phone, Michael stepped forward took out his gun and pointed it at Pope.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let you do that. I don't wanna hurt you, Henry" I watched this exchange tensely.

"Said by the man with the gun" He replied.

"If it's the only way to convince you, so be it"

"Well, you're not gonna convince me by doing that"

"I'm not the man you think I am"

"Yeah, well, I have a pretty good idea who you are, Michael"

"If that's true, then you already know I never wanted to be in Fox River. I never wanted to meet you, Henry. I certainly didn't want to ruin your life"

Yeah? Well, you've done a pretty damn good job"

"Henry this is true, Lincoln Burrows is innocent, he's been set up" I exclaimed, no longer able to keep quiet.

"I just want my brother's life back. I want people to know the truth. I'd give anything for that. I'd lay down my life" Michael said.

"That's easy for you to say, standing on that side of the gun" Henry said, but Michael put the gun on the counter, the handle facing Henry.

"What if I'm standing on this side?" I went to move forward, but Michael gave me a look and I stayed still biting my lip, wondering what was going to happen now.

Pope did nothing but stare at the gun on the counter, finally he spoke.

"I could shoot you right now and not even think twice"

"But you won't. You've spent too much time around prisons to throw your life away like that" Michael said.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Pope demanded.

"It's simple. That's the key to an innocent man's freedom. Come on, Henry. We both know there's something going on here. Too many people have died. Look me in the eye. Tell me you don't believe there's a cover-up going on right now"

"I've got no moral obligations here, Michael. As far as I know, Lincoln is as guilty as hell"

"Then take a 10-minute drive with me and we'll find out. That's all I ask"

"Henry, come on you have nothing to lose, I bet you anything that you've looked into this before" I spoke.

"I have. And I've come to one conclusion. This has nothing to do with me. But I am a man of the law, and right now, I've got two convicted felons standing inside my house"

"Well, maybe there's something I can offer you to make you change your mind" Michael said.

I walked over to the car with Michael and Pope following. I slid in the back seat, as Michael and Pope got in the front.

We drove to the cigar club, and parked outside.

"You're certain? About what's in the box?" Pope asked.

"No. But it's all we've got" Michael said, I leaned forward and handed Pope the key watching as he got out of the car and headed over to the entrance.

"You sure about this?" I asked Michael.

"Nope" Michael replied.

"After this you so owe me dinner" I said, Michael looked over smirking slightly.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yep. After everthing we've been through, dinner is the least you could do" I said, smiling.

"Well, maybe after we wrap this up we can stop off and get you a burrito on the way back to Pope's house" I scoffed.

"Scofield, I don't know what you're used to but anything short of a filet mignon is not gonna cut it with me"

"It's a date" He held out his hand and I took it, as Michael's phone rang.

"Hey"

"How'd you pull it off?" I heard Lincoln say.

"I'll tell you later. Is he in yet?"

"Yep"

"This shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes. Any longer than that, we'll know we've got trouble"

Michael hung up, and drove the car to a secluded spot, as to not seem suspicious, but from this spot we could just about see the cigar club. We stayed silent for a little while, taking comfort in each other's presence.

Michael took out his cell phone and called Lincoln, putting it on speaker phone.

"Yeah" Lincoln answered.

"What's going on now?" He asked.

"He's still in there"

"This is taking too long" I said, worried and biting my lip slightly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Here he comes" Lincoln said, and I breathed out slightly.

"What's happening?" Michael asked.

"We got company" Michael started the engine, as Henry and the man had a conversation.

"Michael..." I said, seeing the conversation go bad, Michael slammed on the gas, driving towards the man. Michael pulled up at the curb, hitting the man in the process, and backed up.

"Get in!" He shouted, Henry jumped in, Lincoln and Kellerman came out of nowhere. Lincoln beat up the man on the floor while Kellerman took care of his partner.

"Let's go! Linc!" Michael shouted, he jumped in. Kellerman reached for the door but I locked it so he couldn't get in. We drove off as police sirens were heard in the distance.

We pulled up at Henry's driveway. He got out and looked at Michael.

"What's going on?" Lincoln demanded.

"I made a deal with Pope" Michael got out the car, and Lincoln and I did the same.

"You made a deal with Pope? What kind of deal?"

"If he came with us, and if we got what we needed...I said I'd turn myself in" My mouth dropped open.

"What? We don't even know what this thing is! It could be nothing, Michael!" He turned to me. "You know about this?"

"Not until now" I said.

"t was the only thing I could think of. You two can still finish this. You'll just have to do it without me"

"I'm not gonna let you do this, Michael. There's no coming back from this"

"Now, look..." Henry interrupted.

"What's the hold up?" Michael asked.

"Your brother's right. I wouldn't count on the courts to show you any leniency in this"

"That doesn't matter. I said I'd hold up my end of the deal"

"You already did" Pope held up the memory stick "I listened to this. You have something here. There are gonna be a lot of people who wish you didn't but you do"

"Listen, Henry..."

"I'd go now if I were you. And don't consider this forgiveness. In fact, I'm about 10 seconds away from changing my mind"

"Thank you" We all got back in the car, where I promtply hit Michael over the head.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"For someone so smart, you can be so dumb" I sighed.

I walked into the room, with a brand new laptop. Don't ask where I got it from.

"Here we go. You think it's a conversation?" I asked, setting the laptop in front of Michael.

"One they don't want us to hear" He put the memory stick in the USB port. "You ready?" He asked.

"Let's do it" Lincoln said as an audio file popped up on the screen I leant on the back of Michael's chair, preparing what was about to play.

AN: Ohh, it's getting exciting now lol.


	40. Wash

We listened to the audio file until it finished.

"Oh my God..." I breathed.

"Yeah" Lincoln agreed. "If we give this thing to the press, the government's gonna discredit it. Just like they did with the tape we made"

"Okay. So, what do we do with it?" I asked.

"Dad said there are still people in the administration he was working with. If we give the tape to them, they'll finally have the smoking gun they need to bring Caroline Reynolds down. But they'll release the tape, not us" Michael said.

"And how can she discredit her own appointees? Sure" I agreed.

"We're gonna give the only thing that can exonerateme to someone who works for the government? The same government that set me up?" Lincoln exploded.

"We'll have to find someone we can trust. Someone honest" Michael said, thinking.

"Jane Philips. She'll know someone that can help us. She worked with Dad. She's watching LJ. I trust her, Michael. She'll do it. She'll find someone" Lincoln said.

"Well, I hope you're right. Because this is our last shot" Michael said. We left Lincoln in privacy to make the phone call.

"How you holding up?" Michael asked, putting his arm around me.

"As well as I can be" I replied.

"Well, hopefully after all this is over, we can be together in peace" He said, kissing my hair.

"I'd like that"

"See you, Jane" Lincoln hung up, Michael sighed and checked his watch. Lincoln handed Michael a note.

"Cooper Green?" He asked.

"Former deputy attorney general. Splits his time between D.C., Chicago and New York. Jane says he's been an ally of Dad's forever. We find him, we got a shot" Lincoln said.

"How's LJ?" Michael asked.

"He's all right" Lincoln replied, turning away. Michael rang the number on the note.

"Please, this is very important. Just tell him I have some information regarding the sons of Aldo Burrows" Michael said, I couldn't hear what was being said on the other side.

"Yes. He and Mr. Green used to work together"

"She's tracking him down" Michael said to us.

"Cooper Green. This is Michael Scofield. Do you know who I am?"

"Well, so are we. We have something"

"You've heard of it?"

"If you want to find out, there's a bronze statue of a mammoth at the south west corner of Ebert Park. I need you there in an hour. Do you have a blue suit?"

"Wear it. And a red tie. That way we'll know who you are" Michael hung up.

"Ready?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah"

"Good luck" I said.

"This'll work" Lincoln said.

"You think?" I left Lincoln and went to the cemetery, visiting my parents and sister's grave. Bruce Bennett showed up.

"Hello, Riley. I figured you'd show up eventually" He said.

"You look good, Bruce" I said.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been better" I said, looking down at their graves.

"What do you say, we go out for lunch. Catch up?" He said.

"I don't think I'll be able to, seeing as I'm kinda on the run" I said.

"Well how about we go to my office then" I thought about it and then shrugged.

"Sure"

"Riley, I wish you'd come to me first. Cooper Green and I go way back. If anyone can help Michael and Lincoln, it's him" We walked to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Mr. Green in?"

"Is he expecting you?"

"Bruce!" I turned around to see another man.

"Oh, good, you're back. I'm here to help you" Bruce said.

"Help me? With what?" He asked.

"Scofield and Burrows. Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Riley Black. I trust you've met with Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows today?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sure I'd remember if I did" He said, I got what was going on. The man Michael was meeting with was not Cooper Green. I rushed to the phone and snatched it off the receptionist.

"Yeah?" Lincoln aswered.

"Lincoln it's me, the man that Michael's with right now is not Cooper Green. Do you hear me? The man that Michael's with right now is not Cooper Green!" I shouted down the phone.

I knocked on the door of the hotel we were staying at. Michael opened the door, and I walked in.

"Michael this is Cooper Green. Cooper this is Michael Scofield" I said. I showed him to the laptop and fiddled around with it for a bit.

"You know what you have?" He asked.

"I think we have a pretty good idea" Michael said.

"What you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Getting all unique data from the memory key...so we can identify this key from any other...label it, start a proper record of the chain of custody to present to the judges I trust" Cooper replied.

"Cool"

"No" Cooper suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's the date stamp on the memory key. It's the copy date" He replied.

"I'm sorry, what's that?" I asked.

"It's the date the damn thing was copied. Not the date that the conversation was originally recorded"

"So what? I mean, you heard what was on the tape" Lincoln argued.

"Without a time stamp of exactly when this conversation took place, we can't prove that this is Terrence Steadman talking after you supposedly killed him. This could've happened a year before his funeral. No, it can't be authenticated so it can't be admitted to any court as evidence" Cooper said, I closed my eyes. Why does nothing ever go right for us?

"People died because of this. My family died" Lincoln said, getting angry.

"I'm sorry. Legally speaking, this tape is useless"

"It's not over. We're this close" Michael said.

"You've already said it's done" Lincoln said.

"Actually, I said it couldn't help exonerate you in a court of law. Maybe it can help you outside the law" Cooper interjected.

"How?"

"Well, we all heard the conversation. There's more to this tape than potential proof of Lincoln's innocence. There is proof of Caroline Reynolds' guilt. Guilt about something she does not want anyone to know anything about"

"So we blackmail her" Michael concluded.

"I'm an officer of the court. I didn't say that"

"Blackmail in exchange for what?" I asked.

"A presidential pardon" Michael said.

"So the woman that set me up is gonna set me free" Lincoln smirked.

"I think she'll sign it with her own hand" Michael said.

AN: Another chapter done :) Woo. Cooper Green's awesome.


	41. Sweet Caroline

"Okay" Michael said, agreeing to our plan, he turned to Cooper "I think you better go"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thank you for your help, but, uh...there's nothing more you can do for us"

"Doesn't feel right just leaving"

"I don't think you want any part of this. Thank you" Cooper left. "It's ten minutes away, right?"

"At least. Listen, this doesn't work, we're gonna need a way out. For good" Lincoln said.

"Well, that's on you" Michael replied.

"Yeah. What about Derrick?"

"Derrick Sweeney?" I had no idea who that was.

"Yeah"

"You think he'll be up for this?"

"Yeah"

"All right. This is your neck of the woods. You wanna meet at the park?" Michael said to me.

"Uh, how's Third and Racine?" I asked.

"Third and Racine. Uh..." He checked his watch "3:15, the corner. I'll be there. If anything happens...I love you both" He walked out of the room, Lincoln followed, I continued packing my bag.

Once I had finished packing I heard a noise from the door. I walked towards it a bit, seeing someone try to open it. I looked round for a place to hide, diving under the bed as someone kicked the door open.

I watched the man's feet go past and the door closed. I let out a sigh of relief, and crawled out from under the bed. I got my phone and flipped it open, turning the corner I came face to face with Mahone, who was pointing his gun at me.

"Sit down" He said. I moved to sit on the sofa, near the window where he sat on the widow sill, keeping his gun pointed at me.

"When were they here? Five minutes? Ten minutes?" He said, I didn't know how to answer.

"They were never here" I decided to say.

"No, no. They were here. I know they were here. Where did they go?"

"I don't know. We've split up. I haven't seen them for days" I said.

"No, you do know"

"I don't care if you believe me or not"

"No plans to meet, no phone calls"

"I'm telling you the truth"

"He's not gonna call you?" He shouted, I got fed up and slammed my phone on the table. "Don't lie to me. You don't wanna do that"

He went back to the window, and got out his PDA. His hands were shaking, he took out his pen and took a pill out of it.

"You know, It's not hard for me to spot a junkie, when he's doing drugs right in front of me" Mahone didn't look at me when he popped the pill "You mind me asking what you're taking?"

"Here, you want one?" He said.

"No, that's okay" He threw me one.

"Save it for later" I looked at the pill, still not knowing what it was.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what these are" I said.

"Varatril. Benzodiazepine's is a hard-core tranquilizer" He said.

"You take these everyday" I asked.

"Twenty milligrams"

I kept quiet, knowing that, that probably wasn't a good amount but not wanting to get on the wrong side of him. Well obviously I was already on the wrong side but being quiet couldn't hurt my chances.

We were quiet for a long time, until Mahone suddenly stood up.

"I don't wanna do this. I really don't"

"What are you...what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"You can't say that I didn't give you a choice...but you never...you never take the easy way. You...And I noticed that about you. You... " He put his gun on the table I should never expect it to be any different but I have a job to do...a job that I'm being made to do" My cell phone rang.

"Pick it up, Sara. Sara, pick it up. Pick up!" He lunged for it, but I threw it on the floor. And as Mahone reached down for it I picked up the gun, pointing it at Mahone.

"Wait, wait. Don't move. Just...uh...don't move. Okay, I need the phone. Give me the phone" He handed it over. "Stay right where you are. Please" I backed out of the room, running down the stairs.

I rang Michael "Hello?" He answered.

"Michael quick. Mahone was in the hotel, I need to meet you somewhere where they won't find us.

"Riley it worked" Michael said.

"The pardon?" I asked.

"She's announcing it any minute" Michael said happily.

"Okay can you come and get me?" I asked.

"Yeah where are you?"

"I'm near the hotel still, I'm … I don't know. Near a warehouse on fifth. But I don't know what will happen if you come and get me, will they find us?" I panicked.

"Calm down, calm down. I'm on my way. We can work around anything they throw at us" He said.

"Thank you" I hung up the phone, checking to see if anyone was following me, but didn't see anyone.

Michael came to pick me up, and thankfully no one saw us.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked about his face.

"Don't worry about it" I raised my eyebrows.

"Michael, that looks so painful" I sighed. "Let's just find a first aid kit"

"We will, when we get on the boat"

"What boat? Why are we going on a boat? What about the pardon?"

"She didn't do it, so now we run"

We pulled up at the docks, Michael pulled me aboard the ship meeting Lincoln who was already there.

AN: Riley obviously doesn't get caught by Lang, and they're all going to Panama.


	42. Not quite the end

"What time does the ship leave?" I asked.

"Ten minutes" Lincoln replied.

"I can't believe we're running again" Michael said, putting his hands over his face.

"It's different now, man" Lincoln said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. We brought the bitch down"

"She stepped down, Linc"

"Because of us"

"And yet you're still wanted for murder"

"When you came to Fox River, remember what you said? You said, "I'm gonna break you out of here". I'm alive. You did that. You wanna look for the good, you look there. Come on, let's just finish what you started" Lincoln walked away.

"Michael don't worry" I said.

"How can I not?" He asked.

"Just... have a little faith"

"Clear the dock of any obstructions..." Someone said over a speaker.

"Here we go" I said, getting excited.

"Here we go" Michael repeated.

A couple of minutes later, we saw police sirens heading towards the dock.

"Michael" I said, panicked.

"Don't worry we're leaving now. They don't have enough time" He said rubbing my hand to calm me. And true enough, the ship pulled away from the dock and we were on our way.

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" I asked.

"There's someone we gotta visit" Michael said, looking down at a part of his tattoo. I nodded going along with his cryptic reply. I would find out soon enough.

Once the ship docked, we got off and got on a bus. Michael sat by me while Lincoln sat in front of us.

"Last time I was in a bus like this, I was heading to Fox River. Man, this country's amazing. It's beautiful. What's that smell?" I took a sniff.

"Bananas. And sugar cane. It's Panama's biggest exports"

"We're nearly there" Michael said.

"Where exactly is there?" I asked. Michael and Lincoln exchanged glances but didn't answer as the bus finally slowed. We got off and went into a small shop.

"That her?" Lincoln asked, pointing to a small women.

"Yeah" Michael walked over to the counter. "Hola, Mrs. Vasquez"

"You are late. It's much later than the date you said" She said.

"Well, we ran into a little bit of trouble"

"Who is this?" She asked, nodding towards Lincoln and I.

"Business associates"

"Christina Rose. I remember. You will find her here" She handed him a piece of paper. We left, Michael led us to a private dock where there was a boat floating on the water. The side read 'The Christina Rose'.

"This is it" Michael said. "No more running"

Michael hugged me, keeping me close to his chest. "We're free"

**THE END. **

AN: Okay so this is the end! OMG I know, the ending was pretty short. I didn't really have much inspiration on what to write, so if it's really bad then I'm sorry. Maybe in the future I will change it. I'm not doing Season 3 or 4 this is the actual ending.


	43. Baby

**AN: I know I said the last chapter was the end but I just got this idea and I hope you all like it. **

I screamed as I pushed as hard as I could, it felt like my entire body was burning, my abdomen was contracting sharply with each struggle the baby made as it tried to force it's way into the world. I gasped as the pain faded slightly only to flare up again, I was never doing this again that was for sure. This was the most pain I'd ever been in, in my entire life.

"Michael, you bastard!" I shouted, gripping his hand as I pushed once more. "You did this to me! I hate you!" I screamed as I pushed. This went on for another five minutes, I had been in labour for about 12 hours now, and while it doesn't really sound like a long time, when it's intense pain it's torture. I fell back against the pillows as the baby was finally born, a shrill cry filled the air and I felt like joining in.

I was just so exhausted. Sweat covered my entire body and my hair was sticking to my forehead, which Michael tenderly brushed away. I smiled at him slightly, and looked over to where the doctors were wrapping up our baby in blankets after having washed either him or her, we hadn't wanted to know, wanting it to be a surprise.

I eagerly reached out to hold my newborn as they handed them to me. I smiled softly down at the now not crying baby.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Michael asked, not having had a look when I was giving birth because I wouldn't let his hand go, I now noticed he was flexing it and I smiled. I'm glad he went through some pain as well, as sadistic as that sounds.

"It's a girl." My eyes widened and I took a breath as I looked down at my beautiful baby girl. Michael and I had discussed baby names but now that she was here I didn't know what to call her.

"What do you think?" I asked Michael who was crouched down next to us, his eyes firmly fixed on his baby girl.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, as he reached down to stroke her face.

I chuckled a bit, and handed her over for him to hold. I could tell that he was nervous about holding her but with a gentle nudge he was soon holding her correctly and smiling down at her as she stared curiously up at him. As she blinked at him, I could practically hear his heart breaking, she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

"What shall we call her?" I asked, trying to push myself further up on the pillows but failing. I gave up.

"I don't know." He said softly, smiling at me, knowing I had a name.

And I did, it suddenly hit me what we should call this beautiful bundle. "How about Emma?" I asked as he gave her back to me before she was taken away by the doctors, when I tried to protest one woman hesitated.

"We're just taking her to check if she's healthy." She smiled and said in a Spanish accent, placing my baby into a cot and wheeling her away.

Michael had nodded to the woman and when she'd left he turned back to me. "I think Emma is a perfect name." I smiled at him as he lent down to kiss me. We were interrupted when Lincoln opened the doors and asked where his new niece or nephew was.

"Niece." Michael chuckled at his brother and waved to LJ who was standing behind his father. "And she's gone for some tests, to make sure she's healthy." He added when Lincoln looked alarmed.

He nodded and he and LJ came over to where I was lying. "How you feeling? I remember when Lisa went through this, she kept shouting at me." Both he and Michael laughed as Michael nodded to Lincoln's unanswered question.

"Oh piss off, you give birth and then come tell me you didn't scream." I huffed.


End file.
